High & Low Finale
by artalicous
Summary: Shin & Kumi's daughter meets the leader of the Hoodlum Squad. New Dangers, fights & trouble found the S.W.O.R.D and their new trouble maker boy Kira; who is actually a girl (shinxkumi's daughter). What is Kira's secret? And how deeply will she fall to reach wonderland. High & Low world unites with Gokusen. (Genre: Fight, Romance, Friendship, Action)
1. Finding Neverland

**Title: High & Low Finale**

 **Fandom: High & Low (The story of SWORD) - Gokusen**

 **Type: Crossover**

 **Based on: Live action/Manga**

 **Season: After the drama (all seasons) and movies (all)**

 **Rated: Fiction T**

 **Genre: Fight, Romance/Friendship**

 **Chapters: 25**

 **Status: Complete**

 **Language: English**

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _ **✘ Hi! Hi all! Here I'm again. Trying to write another fan-fiction. Only this time it's a crossover. It's my first crossover, so bear with me.**_

 _ **✘ Now, few things you have to know. You will notice the timeline doesn't match exactly. But It was my only way to add new characters and connect those two worlds.** **I don't own any of the gang names, the existing characters, either in High & Low or Gokusen.**_

 _ **✘ My main characters will be two these time. Cobra, and ShinxKumi's daughter Kira. Of course i will include most of the OC characters.**_

 _ **✘ At the end of each chapter you will find notes: each word that was marked marked with "*" (star).**_

* * *

 _ **~ Prologue ~**_

* * *

Almost a year had passed since the last encounter of **_S.W.O.R.D_. ** and the _**Kuryu Group**_. The casino's plan was fully forgotten. _**Kuzei Ryushin**_ (head of Kuryu) was perished and _**Tatsuhito Ryu**_ (his only son) was now the new leader. The rest of the nine dragons were finally facing the law and prison. _**Saigo**_ and his men had evidence to go on with their research. Of course _**Kuryu Group**_ had lost the war. But this Yakuza organization was around for decades, it could not be taken down totally. Theylost power but they were still around causing problems. (Of course nothing that **S.W.O.R.D** cannot handle.)

The fallout that had began when the **Mugen** and the **Amamiya brothers** fought. The town split in five districts, and five organizations rose to the top took over each district. The **Iemura Group** , **Kohaku, the Korean Mafia** as well as the **Mighty Warriors** plotted against the **S.W.O.R.D** until all ended up fighting in a huge battle. The _ **Amamiya brother**_ dealing with _**Kamizono group**_ and losing their older brother _**Takeru**_ . _**White Rascals**_ fighting with _ **Doubt**_. **S.W.O.R.D** united fighting _**Kuryu**_. _**Smoky's**_ (Rude boys' leader) death and the distraction of _**Nameless city**_.

All the above had caused all five districts to break little by little during those two years, until nothing was standing. **S.W.O.R.D.** control their district as before. But they walked through hell and back. They had lost a lot, but they were slowly back on their feet. And the important thing was they were now working as one. And Cobra was the key persona that united them. That made the leader of **Sannoh Rengokai,** the one who was answer for **S.W.O.R.D.**

 **Sannoh Rengokai (Hoodlum Squad)** took also all the time to fix the damage. The team of 6 ( _Cobra (leader),_ _Yamato,_ Noburo, _Dan,_ _Tetsu,_ _Chiharu_ ) were getting in all kind of troubles. Funny ones, serious, in any case they kept themselves busy. They occasionally meet the rest of the **S.W.O.R.D** main members. They were moving on with their lives with out knowing what faith was plotting to bring on their doorsteps.

At the other side of the city, another _**notorious yakuza clan**_ has their roots there for four generations. **The Oedo Family.** Their Leader was still **Kuroda Ryuichiro** (3rd Generations Leader.) The **4th generation Leader** would be his granddaughter spouse; **Sawada Shin**. His granddaughter, an idealistic teacher with hopes of making a difference in the students' lives, **Yamaguchi Kumiko**.

 **Sawada** was one of her first students. After many years, a lot of stories and memories those two married. They had two kids. Their first one was a boy, **Sawada Yusuke**. The second one a girl **Sawada** **Kira***. **Yusuke** , he had a mix personality taking from his father and mother. He grew up to be a great man. He had **Kuroda-san's** looks (but not his persona). He became also a teacher, with the same principles as his mother. But serious and clever like his father. He married in a young age, and had a son ( **Yuki** ).

On the other hand the girl, since it was the youngest in the family, became rather spoiled. **Kira** had a warm childhood, with a lots of love. She never came cross any hardships. And if she ever did, she had too many people caring for her. _If her mother and father, brother and grandfather weren't enough. She had yankumi's former students. She had Shin's friends. Her brother's friends. And the Oedo Clan._ Kira received loved from all those people. But that bored her. Since when ever she needed help, there was someone to help her (or to teach her).

Kira grew up. She went studying art in New York. With _**Sawada**_ as a father, she had all the connections she needed. After all her aunt _**Natsumi**_ (Sawada's sister) lived in New York with her family. She had also married one of Yankumi's student; _**Yabuki Hayato**_. They had also one kid. She lived with them when she was studying in New York. It's been only few months she's been back in Tokyo. She has a part-time job, as a graphic designer in Sony. She was back home, living with everyone.

* * *

 ** _~ Zooming In ~_**

* * *

 **Sawada Kira** , Was the youngest daughter of Shin and Kumi. She was a combination of Shin's and Kumi's personality; a scary one. She was usually a serious person with a laid-back attitude and cared very much for everyone ( like Shin). She's also stubborn, got easily fired up, with her Baka* moments (like Kumi). She inherited few of Kuroda's characteristics. (But those where never revealed, because until now Kira lived an easy life. But that's going to change.) She was spoiled to the bone. Kira was trained to fight like her mother by _**Oshima Kyotaro**_. _But Kuroda-san, Shin, Yankumi, Yusuke, basically everyone was around training her. That's why her fighting skills were excelled._

 _Kira was petite, around 4'9 tall with black long silk (straight) hair. Her deep-set dark chocolate-brown eyes looked at you like a puppy. She had a nice body (not like Yankumi's), a really slender one. Her skin pale, soft (as she always took care of her appearance). She had a rather pixie-like nose that dropped daintily down from its peak. Her lips cute, light pink like they had dwelt into the Sakura colors. Dimples were pressed under Kira's high cheekbones. She liked to follow the fashion, although she was always adding her own flavor to it. Even when she dressed as a boy she really took care of the way she looked. Her hair in pony-tail. Stylish jeans, colorful shirts. Expensive shoes. She would draw the attention, even as a boy. And she liked that. All those years with everyone running after her, she ended up loving the attention._

She never really liked studying. But she was good at it. Art was more of her thing (to create things). That's why she never really studied much. She spend more of her time, drawing, learning music or dancing. Creativity was a part of her. The family, and everyone really loved that about Kira. She seemed like a person that had nothing to do with the yakuza world. And each year she grew she looked more like a lady (maybe a spoiled one), with dreams and hopes.

But Kira had one more thing in her blood. She was Shin's daughter and Kumi's after all. She liked trouble, she liked fighting and loved to lived in a world filled with troubles, action and fights than a boring one. And although the Oedo family could offer all that. Everyone did anything in their power to keep her out of it. And neither Shin or Kumiko wanted her in any kind of trouble.

Though everything changed in High School. She met there **Naomi** , Sister of **Tatsuya** (the one who created "Mugen" with **Kohaku** ) and an old friend of Yamato. She never visited the Sannoh district where Naomi lived. But they spend all their time together. Naomi told her many stories about Tatsuya and Kohaku, and the new gang they had created. (Tatsuya hadn't open the "Itokan Diner") To be able to spend time with them Kira started to dress as a boy. That's how her high school yeas become really fun.

Even when she lived in New York. She would talk with Naomi, and find out all the news. Specially the previous years, when SWORD was created and all those trouble happened. It made Kira wanting to be there with Naomi. She wanted to know more about SWORD and their leaders.

 **On the other side Cobra*** (Cobra's real name was **Hino Janpei** ) was the leader of the Sannoh Association. He grew up with **Yamato** and **Noboru** , and they're close friends. He took the nickname Cobra, in elementary school by Noboru and Yamato. He had the ability to twist like a copra when fighting. His parents own a gas station _"Hino Oil_ ". Former member of the Mugen, like Yamato. He wasn't often good with words, and cared more than he showed. His feeling to protect the city was bigger than anyone's else.

 _He had ash blond hair, that mostly hide his fore head and eyes. His mouth small with perfect alabaster teeth, and noticeable lips. He stood at 5'7 tall with a well trained figure. His gaze deadly serious, with looks that get the attention. Perfect strong hands with long fingers. He is great at wrestling attacks, and very fast and accurate at his attacks. He wears casual clothes, and has always a red scarf with him. A red scarf that he sometimes uses while fighting._

He also, like Kira, never liked studying. But he was smart, could easy read his surroundings. When he was younger he like fighting and be in trouble. But lately after all the fights, deaths and blood he had seen. He did not like to get in trouble. And would only fight if he needed to protect something. He is one of the few that wanted to end the cycle of hate.

A key persona, that started as a simple member of the Mugen, but ended somehow unite the S.W.O.R.D. He was always taken seriously by the other gang leaders, and his words count. He was one of the few that was around since the Mugen were formed. One of the few who met Kohaku and Tatsuya in the good days. And one of the S.W.O.R.D. leader. He wants to keep the balance between the S.W.O.R.D. and always over things every action. One of the last that wants to break the chain of hate. And he fought with all his being to do so.

Yamato and Noboru were very important to him. But he cared for all his friends and members. Although he didn't show his feelings, and many times got misunderstood. It's not an easy persona, serious, and sometimes had his bad moments. Cobra had a softer softer side, but wasn't often showing. After the huge battle, it's even more hidden. Only when he was drank he turned too silly and too kind. (Like a silly- drunk Yankumi mode) Most of the times his friend try to run, and don't want to be around him (when he was drank).

He earned the respect from everyone, by his actions. He started like no one. But ended up to be well known. Even Kira had heard about the leader of the Sannoh Association. (She never met him though until now. )

* * *

 _ **~ 1st Act: Finding Neverland* ~**_

* * *

 _"Hey, can you not see where you're going?"_ a young woman said as someone bumped into her. She was wearing a light coat, black. The newest heels that were lately in fashion. She seemed pretty.

The other woman who didn't noticed her answered back "Sorry, I almost didn't see you!". They both looked each other confused. _"Is that you Kira?"_ the woman asked looking at her.

Kira, stepped closer keeping her body structure up. She was almost ready to say something nasty to the woman. But she dropped it, when she noticed that it was her close friend. " _Naomi, what are you doing here?"_ she asked her.

 _"Nothing, much. I was just passing by. When did you come back? Why didn't you call?"_ Naomi went on buzzing her.

Kira smiled at her _"I was busy with finding a job and settling down. But i would call you these week."_ she explained.

 _"Really you would?_ " Noami teased her a bit.

She knew Kira wouldn't lie. She was always honest with her. Maybe she had a spoiled, and odd persona but she was always honest with Naomi. _"How are things?"_ she asked serious. Naomi was one of the few people who knew that Kira was bored at home, and would always look for trouble. There were times she was really worried about Kira, when they were in high school.

 _"Of course I would."_ she said. " _Nothing much has changed. You know how things are at home. I got the job i told you about. But its only part time._ " she told her " _And how are things with you?"_

 _"The Graphic thing right. That's super. Things are better now. It's back to the ordinary_." Naomi responded. _"You should come around the Itokan Diner. You will surely like it."_ she suggested. Of course she never knew that Kira would take that invite to another level.

Kira smiled and nodded _"Actually that is a great idea. I may come visit you some day. Is it around the Sannoh district right?"_

 _"Yes. Give me a call and I will come and get you... or something like that. Kira I'm really glad to see you, but i am running late. Call me."_ Naomi said and left.

Kira agreed and said goodbye to her friend. She was more than happy to see Naomi. She walked back home thinking all the stories that Naomi told her (back then when she was in New York). The fights, all the trouble each day they went through. It sounded like a world that Kira wanted to enter. For Kira it was like an adventure. Like a Kid, who had found a way to enter wonderland.

Though for Noami and the others, it were serious facts. They lost friends, they lost family. Naomi, as well as Cobra, Yamato and Noboru, were people who had seen a lot of violence. They didn't want more of that in their life. Only if needed. They had deep wounds. And some of those wounds were still open.

But Kira was another story. She was longing for fights. She wanted to express all that feelings that were forgotten, all those years that she studied in New York. Visiting Naomi would surely give her an opportunity. But how could she do that, without getting noticed by her family. Spacing out like that she managed to reach home.

 _"Kira! Kira!"_ a little boy run and jumped into her, almost waking her up from her day-dream. She had reached home already and her nephew was more than happy to see her.

She gave a super hug to the boy and dragged him inside the living room where her brother was sitting with the others. _"Yusuke! aren't you early home?"_ she asked her brother. He always returned late. Working at a high school and following his mothers steps kept him really busy.

Her brother and the rest looked at her " _The new class have problems!"_ he said. It seemed he changed schools and he was assigned at a problematic 3-D class, like his mother always was.

Kira poured some Tea and giggled _"You and mother always get the best students."_ she teased him. Since she was a kid Kira had always heard the stories of Yankumi's students. Each and every day, there was something to talk about the past. Or she would live it in her present. Now, not only Yankumi but also Yusuke was bringing home problems.

" _Your mother always had the best ones!"_ Shin answered as he also stepped into the room _"How was work?"_ he asked his daughter.

 _"Are you talking about yourself again, dad!_ " Kira spotted. _"It was great. I also met a high school friend. You should remember her Naomi."_ she voiced and got all the attention. As she always would do.

 _"Naomi-chan. I remember her! How is she?_ " Yusuke asked. Mostly everyone knew Naomi, it was one of the few female friends Kira had. It was a sweet girl.

Kira smiled and sat cozier and began telling them about Naomi. _"She now has her own dinner store. I will start visiting her."_ Kira already made it clear. Naomi inviting her in her dream land, now there was no way holding Kira back.

 _"Of course you should."_ everyone agreed. After all it was Naomi. " _Tell her to come visit us too."_ they suggested.

The rest of the day went like that. Speaking about Naomi. How she was planning to spend long hours with her. And everyone was happy to see Kira excited. It meant she wasn't feed up and would keep out of trouble.

Meanwhile, at Itokan Dinner Naomi had arrived. The store was busy as always. Lately it had more visitors than before. Not only from Sannoh District, but from all SWORD. Like today Takeshi was visiting Cobra. After, Smoky's death Takeshi was accepted as the new leader of Rude Boys. It had become more than a habit when something serious was on, the five would talk but the first they would always visit Cobra.

 _"It's happening for few weeks now."_ Takeshi said as he was sitting next to Cobra. He also as Rocky did, the previous week. Had noticed something going around their district.

Cobra spaced out for a second serious. He remembered what Rocky told him. " _Rocky told me that too. But he wasn't sure. If you say you have notice that. Then something must be going on."_ he responded.

Naomi by passed them, and walked behind the counter. _"Did anything happened?"_ she asked them. Both gazed at her and nodded.

 _"Lately there were people ganging up against someone and have them beaten._ " Cobra told Naomi as they had come to conclusion with the details that Takeshi and Rocky brought to light.

Naomi that started making some coffee thought about it _"Which gang?"_ she asked simply. After all it was used to have gangs mostly to do things like that.

 _"It's not the same gang every time. Maybe it's not a gang at all. It's seems they have a competition going on. The person that gets beaten they take a video and post it online."_ Takeshi answered her with more details.

Cobra had once more spaced out as he was thinking still about it. These days he overthinks, he doesn't take things lightly. The earlier years was a major hit for everyone, and Cobra like most of them have matured around fighting. Of course Dan, Tettsu and Chiharu are easier dragged into fights, even these days.

* * *

The next morning, Kira awoke early. She didn't sleep all night thinking about visiting Naomi. She already had found a plan to sneak in and out of Noami's place. She thought to pose as a boy. She did that in high school with Naomi. Accessing Naomi's world as a boy, sounded perfect. She grabbed her phone and walled and rushed out. Everyone was still sleeping, that avoided all the questions ' _where she was going'._

Kira spend hours buying male clothes, shoes and accessories. Everything she would need to pose herself as a boy. But she forgot the most important thing, where she would hide all those things. At home there was no way she would come and go dressed as a boy. They would noticed something. There was not privacy there.

 _'Change at work'_ she thought as she went to work. _'Nop that cannot help much. Where would I change back to go at home.'_ Then she remembered her grandparents house (Shin's parents) It was near, she had the keys. No one really lived there anymore. Her grandparents had moved to the country side. The house belonged to her aunt now (Shin's sister). It was a place she would visit when ever she needed some time alone. It sounded perfect.

After work, she took a taxi and went there. Nothing much had changed. The furniture were the same. The house was clean since twice a week by a lady. She went upstairs and started unpacking everything. She preferred her dad's room. Since it was a boy's room, seeing male items around wouldn't surprise anyone.

After she took a warm bath. Kira relaxed and changed her clothes, fixed her hair. She changed to a different person. She looked more like a boy now.

At first glance, Kira would seem to the casual observer to be a rather normal young male. Nothing in particular about her physical appearance was striking that she was a girl. In subtle ways, however, she looked a bit unusual. Kira's facial features were smooth, pale and pretty. Kira (as a boy) was a shorter than average. Her hair was dark and soft. She didn't cut it as short as most boys did. But there were many boys with long hair these days. She wore a plain, solid-colored shirts and jeans — nothing "loud," nothing "hip," nothing bearing popular sports team logos or name-brand insignia. But you could tell the clothes were expensive and well chosen. She did a perfect job hiding her girly parts.

It was already noon and she didn't want to waste any time. She grabbed her phone and called Naomi. _"Naomi, i was thinking to come visit you."_ she said as her friend answered the call.

Naomi was more than happy to hear that. _"Sure, when will you come. Should i come pick you up?"_ she asked Kira.

" _I was thinking to have dinner with you today at your place. You don't have to pick me up._ " Kira informed her friend.

Naomi looked at the time. It was still bit early for dinner. " _You know where I am. I will be here the rest of the day. Come by when ever you can."_ Naomi told her happy.

" _Itokan Diner, right? I will be there shortly."_ she said with a super exciting voice.

 _"Yes, Itokan Diner."_ Naomi agreed " _Only try not to get in any trouble._ " She knew her friend very well. The over hyper reaction, made it obvious that Kira was ready for trouble.

 _"Who... me trouble? No way. I grew up now."_ she ended the call. She run out of the house. Took the first taxi and was ready for her adventure at the Sannoh district.

Naomi gazed at her cell phone as she placed it on the counter. She sighed hopping Kira would be careful. _"Grow up surely!"_

Yamato waved his hand against her face. _"Who was that?"_ he asked really curious. Naomi and he, were dating now. But they kept it a secret. They felt really awkward to tell the guys. But surely the guys had noticed something.

 _"It was an old friend from high school. Kira will be coming over_." she said with out specifying her as a boy or a girl.

 _"We Never met anyone from your high school friends?"_ Yamato noticed.

Naomi smiled _"Of course you have not. I was mostly hanging around with you guys or Kira."_

Yamato rubbed his head confused _"Maybe You have talked about Kira before. The name reminds me something."_

 _"I have. Kira was my best friend back then. Still is. So you guys you surely have heard about Kira."_ she added.

Meantime, at the Hino Gas station Cobra worked there all morning. If he wasn't at Itokan Diner, he would help with the Gas station. He kept still a room back of the Gas shop. Their house was close by, but honestly Cobra was never at home. That room came in handy for him. Sleeping, changing and showering he did everything there. His bike was always parked out side. Anything he liked and loved was surrounding him at the Sannoh district.

He had never traveled or lived far from Tokyo, or the Sannoh district. Honestly he never thought of that. His reality was different, than Kira's. He had to deal with real issues every day. There were days, where Cobra and Shinigami* ( God of Death ) walked close enough. And one mistake could easily take his life away.

It was not that Kira's world wasn't dangerous. The Oedo Family had dealt every day with more serious problems. But Kira, although she was part of that world she never saw how bad things can turn. Indeed she had heard all those stories, from Naomi, her parents and everyone. She had seen people getting hurt. But she never lived it. She never lost something precious to her. A spoiled person not aware of the real dangers. Not knowing, how needless fights can turn into real trouble. Yankumi's big speeches and actions, had effected everyone but not Kira.

Kira, even though she was a grown woman now. Working, following her dream. Deep down she was a dangerous teen, like Yankumi's students were before meeting her. She needed, action and adventure into her life. Kira would seek for it, without thinking of the consequences. She would storm into the new world she was about to discover, causing more troubles. It didn't matter how smart she was. She was about to discover neverland. And like a child that it had never grown, she would live every moment of it.

(( upcoming chapter **~ Act 2 ~** ))

* * *

 ** _Notes:_**

 _+ **Names** are written like **Surname,** followed by **First Name** in Japan. For example Yamaguchi Kumiko, Surname is Yamaguchi and First name is Kumiko._

 _+ **Baka or 'Ahou'** means Stupid. But you will notice that "Baka" is more used. And sometimes even while teasing someone._

 _+ **Mugen** is a word of Japanese origin, meaning **dream, fantasy, or infinite.** Here it means **Infinite.**_

 _ **\+ Amamiya Brothers** at the first and Second season were **two bothers**. But since our stories takes place two years after (almost two years) They have already found their third brother (Takeru)._

 _+ **Kira** can be used as a **Japanese** name, but it isn't actually a **Japanese** word. The closest is "kirakira", which **means** "shining" or "glittering". Now Although at first when you hear at Kira's name it is suppose to make you think of something dark. The name was given to her was based to Kira-Kira and her parents thought of something shining._

 _+ **Cobra** can be used as a **name or nickname**. Here it is a nickname. Cobra's name is **Janpei**._

 _+ **Shinigami** literally translated means: Death God, or God of Death. It is most commonly used in the Anime/Manga._

 _+ **Neverland** is a fictional location featured in the works of **J. M. Barrie** and those based on them. It is an imaginary faraway place, where Peter Pan, Tinker Bell, the Lost Boys and other creatures and beings live. When ever i used it i want to have that meaning exactly. A fairy land, a place where kids can live freely, but there is always danger around the corner._


	2. The First Time we met

_**Author's Note:**_

 **You will notice I added few Japanese words (inside the dialog). You will always find the meaning (translation of the word) next to it (in a parenthesis/** **Brackets** **).**

* * *

 _ **~ 2nd Act:**_ ** _The First Time we met ~_**

* * *

Kira felt the autumn sun light streaming through the taxi window and landing on her pale face. She wasn't much of a sun lover, but at that single moment her mind was spacing in an another dimension. She was recalling all the details she heard from Naomi as she was living in New York. Although she never understood why Naomi wasn't exciting about the fights. Naomi never liked the fights and the violence. Indeed to start a fight with out a reason, It didn't make any sense to Kira. But if there was some reason behind it (even a minor one) she could support that. _'She just cannot see how lucky she is'_ was the last thought of Kira, before the Taxi driver brought her back to reality.

 _"Young man, we have arrived at western part of Sannoh district. Do you wish to get out here, or should I keep driving?"_ the taxi driver asked her.

Kira gave a quick glance out side the window _"Iee (No), here it's totally fine."_ she said with an odd smile on her face. She paid the driver 4,800.00¥* (almost $46.35). Next she opened the taxi door and stepped out of the taxi. She tilted her head towards the sky and took a deep breath as the taxi drove away. Honestly, she didn't know where exactly the Itokan Diner* was located. But she would wonder around with the hope to find it.

The young girl (who was dressed as a boy) took her first step into her neverland. Step after step, she slowly was walking closer to the main street of the Sannoh district. The sun was still up. People were walking up and down the streets. It was not too crowded. It really seemed like a quiet place. The people seemed simply, though she had spotted a few girls with gang outfits (Ichigo Milk* Gang).

Briefly, she noted a middle-aged woman walking towards her. She was holding a bag on her right hand. Kira's gaze pause at the bag. Then a man snatched the bag and ran away. The woman started yelling that she was robbed. A smirk stretched across Kira's face. _'Finally some action.'_ she thought. She strode towards the woman telling her not to worry. She was determined to catch the thief.

Kira faced towards the direction of the thief. She was running now. She could hear her steps as she picked up her speed. Her mind swarmed with so many questions. But she had only one answer _'Catch the thief'._ The fresh air was freezing against her flushed red cheeks. She had a great stamina and high endurance. There was no issue following him. Up the corner, three blocks away from where the thief stole the ladies bag, Kira finally stopped him.

Since now she could reach the thief easily. She simply jumped from where she was and formed a back high kick. The kick landed against the man's back and he crashed against a bike. He bumped into the bike, and fall down against the ground with it. Kira landed few steps away, and stood up. Her kick did a great job, stopping the man. The thief tried to stand up as he quickly looked over his shoulder and saw her behind him. He grabbed the bag that fell from his hands. He wanted to run. But his way was cut. Kira was facing ready to start a fight with him.

At the next corner the owner of the bike went into shock, as he watched a boy with long hair kicking down a man against his precious bike. This action happened in front of his eyes in slow motion. He was already sure both of them were not from around the area. The first one was dressed to well, and the second too poorly. The young man gasped annoyed and started walking towards them. They surely didn't know where they were standing.

Kira, that was panting really fast, pointed at the bag that man was holding. " _That bag isn't yours. Give it back!"_ she spoke clearly and approached the man.

The thief didn't really answer her, he only tried to turn and run away. But Kira was really fast. She didn't wait at all, as she had already grabbed him from his shirt and pulled him back facing her. The man turned, punching her grip away from him. Kira cracked a smile at him and attacked him openly. She didn't care if people were watching. These few minutes her adrenaline had reach it's zenith. And she was fully fired up to fight.

The man answered back, but it seemed that Kira was winning these round. The only issue was, she was a bit rusted. And she was out of breath. That was the perfect change for the thief to try and run away. Only today, it was his bad luck. He came face to face with the owner of the bike. The owner didn't wait at all. A simple punch and the thief was already crashed against the ground.

Kira chest was up and down very fast, as she was trying to control her breathing. She observed that the man's fist was not ordinary. To strike someone down with one blow you must be trained, or strong. And the ashed blonde owner seemed to be both. The owner of the bike gave her a deadly look as Kira walked closer to him.

"Arigatou ( _Thank you)! He stole a middle-ages woman's bag."_ she explained and pointed at the bag. She tried to by-pass the man but he grabbed her and pulled her back. She gazed up at him with her big eyes. "Nani ( _What)?"_ she asked confused.

The young man pointed at his bike, that was smashed against the ground. Kira gazed at the bike and then at him. "Nani ( _What)?_ " she said again not getting what the man was implying.

 _"You crashed my bike!"_ he shouted at her serious as he was gazing at her deadly. A cold breeze passed through her body, as her eyes meet with his. But she didn't get scared at all.

Kira nodded and with her perfect tone voice answered " _I kicked the man and he felt on it. I didn't mean to crash it_."

' _That boy was surely fearless.'_ the owner of the bike thought. _"Yeah! Yet, it was you who planned the kick, wasn't it?"_ the man said loudly.

"It _was me. What do you want now?"_ she asked him ready to start another fight. It was like she found ground to release all her madness she had hidden for so long.

The man didn't really like to stat a conversation. He was just mad that his bike was crashed, and she wasn't at least apologizing. _"What kind of reaction is that. You crashed the bike, be at least be able to apologize."_ he demanded.

 _"I said, I didn't mean to crash your bike. My kick never aimed your bike. It aimed that thief._ " she said with a stronger voice now that she had gained her breath back.

As long as those to were quarreled. The middle-aged woman and a police officer reached them. The police man had already cuffed the man and was trying to get their attention to ask them some question. _"Excuse me..."_ the police man spoke.

But they both turned and with loud and angry voiced asked together _"What?"_

They paused and blinked confused as they noticed they were facing a police officer. The owner of the bike shrugged as he had a feeling these would end badly. Kira had the same feeling. And she had many reasons avoiding the police. She didn't want to end up going home with a police companion.

" _Did these man (pointing at the thief) steal the woman's bag?_ " the police officer asked.

 _"He did!"_ Kira answered although she was still annoyed by the ashed blonde colored hair owner of the bike.

The police man nodded " _And who beat him?"_ he asked both of them really serious.

They both with one voiced said " _We did." "He did"_ They looked each other and Kira was pointing at the man next to her.

" _What?_ " the owner of the bike yelled really mad now. " _Are you gonna pin these to me too, you punk!_ " he yelled at her.

They both started fighting again. The police man couldn't understand what both of them were implying. He asked them both (Kira and the owner of the bike) to follow him at the police station. All though it was really difficult to get what both of them where saying. They were arguing with out stop. But thankfully, they let them go since they only helped that woman.

Kira, took a taxi again and these time she went directly to Itokan Diner to meet Naomi. She was pissed with that bike owner. She rushed into the bar. Naomi was behind the counter. She looked at her friend confused. She knew it was Kira, but a boyish Kira? Naomi was caught off-guard. Her eyes opened widely.

 _"Kira what happened?"_ she asked her.

She sat down. She gazed at her _"Well, everything was going well. I found the Sannoh area. I saw a lady being robbed. I run after the thief. I almost caught him. And then a total stranger, although he helps me to put him down. He gets mad at me because the thief crashed against his bike. In the end we ended up at the police station. Can you believe that?"_ Kira looked at Naomi but it was like she froze in time. _"Are you alright!?_ " Kira asked waving her hand against her face.

Naomi had perfectly heard everything. Though she was in shock. First she noticed Kira dressed as a boy. Then she had just entered the Sannoh district and she had already witnessed a robbery, chased a thief, fought the thief, got into fight with a local, and ended up in the police station.

 _"What did you do?_ " Naomi asked " _Why are you dressed as a boy?"_

 _"Sh!"_ Kira put her finger against her lips telling Naomi to shush. _"I cannot walk around these part as a girl. And have fun with out get in trouble at home. You know that. So keep it a secret?"_ she almost begged Naomi.

Although Naomi was into shock. And she was really worried about Kira. Because that girl was like a trouble magnet. But she knew how much bored she could get. At least around her, she could keep an eye on her.

" _Okay, fine!" Naomi agreed " But promise You will not get in any other trouble."_

Kira smiled at her friend _"I promise... I will try."_ she said. And both laughed.

As they thought that things couldn't get any worse. The door opened and Cobra stormed into the shop. Naomi, first noticed him. Only gazing at his facial expression she knew something had happened. He seemed really irritated. She grabbed a plastic red cup and poured some water for him. Cobra drunk it. Neither he or Kira had noticed each other yet.

" _What happened?"_ Naomi asked him.

Cobra, gazed at Naomi. " _A little punk crashed my bike. He didn't even say sorry. He wouldn't even admit that he was wrong. And that's not all. We ended in the police station with his lies."_ he uttered and crashed his fist against the counter. Naomi gazed at them both speechless and pointed at both of them. She had no idea how to react on that.

Kira turned and faced him after his fist hit the counter. Their eyes met and they both didn't believe their luck today. " _It's you! Are you following me now!"_ Kira stood up and pushed away the bar chair. Not even keeping in mind that Naomi somehow knew him.

" _Are you fu**ing kidding me. What are you doing here?!"_ Cobra shouted loudly and faced her. Naomi has never seen Cobra getting so mad for something that wasn't that important.

Kira that was really looking for more fights didn't back off. _"Don't raise your voice at me. And if you have a problem. Let's go out. I will fight you there, all of you!"_ she answered back (like Yankumi would in the old days when she was on her yakuza mood*)

Naomi blinked more confused mumbling _"All...? It's only one person, duh!"_ she almost laughed at Kira's reaction.

But both of them seemed to keep the fighting going, and they were loud _(gosh they were so loud)_. Things would get worse if Naomi didn't grabbed Kira from her shoulder and pulled her back. The same did Yamato (that had just entered). He pushed Cobra away. It took them long time to calm down. Yamato almost dragged Cobra at the end of the store and made him sit down. And Naomi pushed Kira at her seat.

 _"The bike you crashed was his?_ " Naomi questioned as she pointed at Cobra. But Naomi had to admit, that Kira's first visit was something that they would remember for longtime.

Kira nodded " _Yes, that's him. Wait! Why is he here? You know him?_ " she concluded and jumped up. Cobra managed to calm down a bit and he sat down with Yamato. He noticed that Naomi knew that _"punk"_. Although he was still annoyed by her. Not only for crashing his bike. But getting all mixed up with the police.

 _"Oh gosh!"_ Naomi said loudly as she was speaking to everyone _"There was no other way for you two to meet?"_ she mocked them. But both glared each other not saying anything. " _Yes, Kira. Their both close friends. Cobra and Yamato."_ Naomi pointed out.

Kira cracked her neck and gazed at them a bit calmer. She had heard about both of them so many times. She felt a bit ashamed. But, it lasted for few seconds. After all it wasn't her fault.

 _"Cobra is the one you were arguing. Yamato is the other one. Kira is my high school friend."_ Naomi tried to introduce them.

Yamato smiled at her " _These is Kira. I though he was a she._ " he said. "A _nyway Kira nice to meet you._ " he answered back. Yamato had a kind and honest personality. If Kira was a friend of Naomi, he would treat her as a friend.

But Cobra wasn't like that. It didn't matter who you were. He wouldn't easily accept you. Specially now. He glanced at Kira " _Not, nice to meet you at all. And you own me that apology."_ Cobra made it clear. He wasn't going to drop their previous issues.

 _"Nice to meet you too."_ she answered at Yamato. Although, Cobra's reaction pissed her more. _"I'm fine with that. You don't need to greet me or anything. But I don't own you anything."_ she said.

Cobra gave Kira again one of those deadly stares. Yamato was sure, if it was like the old days he would had already punched Kira. _"You kicked the man, and he crashed against my bike. Whose fault then is it?_ " he shouted at her.

 _"The man's of course. He crashed into your bike, you know?_ " Kira answered back. Cobra was really not like Naomi had describe him. _'How could he even be a leader!'_ she thought.

Naomi and Yamato, simply gazed at them. They were not sure if they should laugh or to be worried with their reactions. They have seen Cobra serious mad. But there was always a reason, a serious reason.

Cobra stood up and walked over where Kira was still sitting. He had a closer look now from head to toe. That "punk" surely was short, but he was strong too. Not many people really dared to talk like that to Cobra. Kira managed to do all that in one evening. He leaned against the counter almost his face facing Kira's. With the same dark look on his eyes _"Now tell me that again?"_ he asked.

Normally, if matters where serious he would had thrown Kira against the wall and would demand that. But Naomi, and Yamato were sure it wasn't that serious. Naomi slowly grabbed and pulled back Cobra. " _Cobra let him be for now."_ she suggested.

Cobra gazed at Kira once more and stepped back. He had enough of that boy today. " _Naomi he is your problem. Try to solve it."_ he serious told her and walked away. His frame of mind wasn't in any mood to deal with him anymore. He stepped outside and walked back at the Hino gas station.

Kira stayed around. She, Naomi and Yamato had dinner together. Kira had calmed down and they started talking and having some good time.

" _Did you really kicked Cobra's bike down?_ " Yamato asked her after sometime. He wanted to know what had happened. To see Cobra react like that, he knew Kira wasn't innocent.

Kira gazed at him and nodded " _In a way yes i did. I kicked that thief and he crashed against it. I didn't do it on purpose."_ she said honestly.

 _"Okay. Though next time you see Cobra. Tell him that at least. You don't really need to fight over that."_ Yamato suggested her and Naomi agreed. Naomi's friend seemed cool. He couldn't get why both of them overreacted.

Kira nodded agreeing with them " _Alright! I will."_ And at the moment she honestly meant it.

 _"I don't see why you fired up like that. You wanted so much to meet the guys._ " Naomi revealed as Kira was getting ready to return home.

 _"He did?_ " Yamato asked confused.

Naomi nodded and explained that Kira already had heard the stories. And that she always wanted to meet Naomi's ' _awesome friends_ '. She said making Kira blush a bit. She surely said that back then.

 _"Then you both talked about us often."_ Yamato smiled at her and Naomi. _"You should come visit Naomi more."_ Yamato for an odd reason felt that Naomi's and Kira's friendship was nothing more than a friendship. Kira seemed cool and an alright kiddo.

Kira didn't wait for him to finish she was already jumping up _"M_ _ochiron (_ _Of course), I will. I really like it over here."_ she yelled happily. Only Naomi could see why she liked it. She managed to find troubles, fights and action. How wouldn't Kira be happy about these place.

But it was getting late. Kira needed to return home. She had her fun today. And honestly she was tired. _"Guys. I am leaving for today. So glad to meet you Yamato. And Naomi we will meet again."_ she said goodbye and got ready to leave.

 _"Kira, Let Yamato return you home. It's late."_ Naomi suggested. But Kira had to go change and then go home. She didn't really want to drag anyone around that.

Kira shook her head " _It's alright I will get a taxi."_ she said and tried to signal Naomi that she had to change. Naomi understood and nodded. Yamato didn't really worry after all Kira was a boy. And seemed he could stand his ground.

She left, after she called a taxi. After she changed her attire, she went back home. It was already late. Everyone was sleeping only Yankumi was up talking with Yusuke. It seemed the school that Yusuke went, had real issues. Although it seemed a problematic school, it already had a leader that had slowly organizing the school to a better one. Also the students weren't young. There were students that had lost a school year more than five times. And the teachers were only teaching a part of the school.

" _You still haven't won the students bro?"_ Kira asked as she went and sat with them.

" _This school is not the same as the old one."_ he explained. _"They are not only known as a school they also take care of the district around it, Kira"_ he added.

Yankumi was happy that both her kids were there and talking like that. But she could understand what Yusuke meant. Yankumi knew how worried Yusuke was. _"You just have to trust them."_ she said and Yusuke agreed.

Kira asked her brother _"The name of the school?"_ she was just curious. Not that she would interfere. After all they would stop her if they noticed that she would get mixed in anything dangerous.

 _"Oya High"_ Yusuke answered back making Kira lift her eyebrow and gaze at him.

 _"Oya High?_! Are they even having teachers there?" Kira asked she knew the school and the leader. She had only heard about him from Naomi. " _Aren't they part of SWORD?"_

Yusuke, as well as Yankumi gazed at her confusing. They didn't hear anything about that. But the worse part was that Kira had details. " _Not sure!_ " they both said.

 _"They are part of SWORD."_ Shin answered back as he walked into the living room eating an apple. Of course Shin had heard about them. What had happened back then with SWORD, the battle everything had an effect into the yakuza world. SWORD was now more known as back then. But Shin wasn't really surprised that his daughter knew about it. After all Shin was the one that could easy read people and facts. He knew more about his daughter than he showed. He also trusted her. But even in these age, he had issues expressing his feelings. Kira had that too.

Midnight was already above them, and Shin's daughter felt tired and sleepy. She really had fun today. Even if _'someone'_ tried to ruin everything by making her angry. Kira, gave her goodnight and went to her room. She started changing her clothes as she was mumbling to herself.

 _"It was my fault... How was it my fault.. It was a bike.. just a bike grrrr that person grrr... I should have punch.. "_

"Aunty, fought! She fought!" her nephew suddenly cut her off as he appeared from nowhere into her room. Thankfully she had already changed.

Kira picked him and placed him against her desk "Shush! Why are you not in bed?" she asked him. "If you mother sees you. She will tickle you until you pee your lucky pants!" she teased him. Though Kira knew every night he would come into the room since she was back. The kid loved her. But Kira loved him too. They would spend ours talking.

Tonight they did the same. Kira told him about her day. Everything. Although she spoke about that annoying bike owner (she would not call him with his name). Her nephew was really surprised about her day.

 _"Aunty... had a yatta (yay) day!"_ he cheered and hugged her tightly.

Kira poked his cheeks and pulled him of the desk. _"Now go to bed it's really late."_ she softly told him.

The kid agreed still laughing about all the details he had heard. And he found that bike owner somehow cool. But he didn't say that to his aunty, he didn't want to get her mad. _"Goodnight aunty!"_ he said and walked out of Kira's room.

She gave her good-nights to the kid. Then she went to bed. It took her a while to sleep though. Remembering the voice and the gaze of that bike owner surely kept her awake and annoyed. It was after an hours she managed to fall asleep.

(( upcoming chapter **~ Act 3 ~** ))

* * *

 ** _Note:_**

 _+ **Yen** Japan's currency ( **JPY** ) in World Currency Symbols._

 _+ **Itokan Diner** It was **Tatsuya** (Naomi's brother) dream to create a place like that, where they could all hang out. Now it's run by Naomi. And it became the hangout of the Sannoh Gang._

 _+ **Ichigo Milk Gang** A girls gang around the Sannoh district. Their leader is **Junko**. It literally translates like " **Strawberry Milk Gang** "._

 _+ **Yakuza mood** I first honestly thought of it when i first saw Yankumi changing to a strong person ready to fight everyone and since her background was related to the yankuza, i totally loved it. Mostly when the character is super angry ready to deal with anything. But you will see me only use it around Yankumi and maybe Kira_.


	3. A zealous boy, a reckless girl!

**_Author's Note:_**

 **You have noticed there are two Tetsu's around. One _Tetsu from Gokusen, and Tettsu from High & Low. When ever I have a scene with Tettsu from High & Low, I will note _****Tettsu (Hoodlum Squad Tettsu)**

* * *

 _ **~ 3rd Act:**_ ** _A zealous boy or a reckless girl ~_**

* * *

Bar Odake* had empty bottles laid on the ground, waiting for someone to trip over them. It looked messy, like it had not been cleaned. Mostly everyone was tipsy, with a few people sitting around drinking or just talking.

" _Ne, Yamato-san! How is it going?"_ Chiharu asked Yamato _"Did we drink too much?"_

Yamato smirked and looked at Cobra that was sitting next to him _"I think we are fine. Since Cobra isn't asking about 'Inoki Bombaye'"_ he mocked Cobra making everyone laugh and Cobra to slam his hand against the counter.

 _"It's been a while we haven't seen Cobra-san so much drunk!"_ Dan noticed as he tried to remember when was the last time, he rubbed his head confused.

" _Will you keep this act longer going on!"_ Cobra said serious as he didn't like when the guys were making fun of him, specially now where that "punk" was with them. _'How did he manage to get so mixed up with that Kira guy again'_ he thought.

Kira slapped Dan on the back _"Stop with such nonsense."_ she chuckled and pointed at Cobra. _"That one cannot get drunk! He doesn't know how to be fun!"_ she said laughing and trying to stand on her chair.

" _But you can? Didn't you drink too much?_ " Yamato asked Kira a bit worried. Naomi would freak if she would noticed her friend now. It's not only that she (as well as the others) ended up all wounded, she was drunk too.

She glanced at Yamato and giggled. Kira was drunk enough. She wasn't much of a drinker. Three bottles of beer were enough to have her all drunk and happy. She climbed on top of the chair standing there and gazing down at Cobra. Cobra look at her, feeling that she was ready to create more troubles. And he wasn't wrong.

Kira stretched her arms. She gazed up smiling towards the ceiling. She lost her balance suddenly. She tried her best to hold herself up but she didn't manage that. Yamato, Dan and Tettsu stood up trying to catch her. But they were late. Kira had already lost her balance. She fell from the bar chair. She crashed against Cobra who was sitting next to her. And with all the force of the fall, as well with all her weight against Cobra both landed on the ground. First Cobra and then Kira on top of him. With her face against his. And her lips lightly touching Cobras accidentally...

* * *

 **16 hours earlier...**

The next morning, everything started normally like every other day. Minoru and Tetsu were trying to wake up Yankumi. Sawada loved Yamaguchi a lot. As a couple they were very cute together, even after so many years married. Although they slept together in the same bed, Shin had never dared to wake up Kumiko. No-one ever did. The only people who woke up Ojou, were only Minoru and Tetsu.

In the next room, Kira was already up. She was trying to find which outfit to wear today. Although she was Kumiko's daughter, she managed to wake up every morning at the right time. But she needed extra time each and every day to pick up the right outfit. To put it on correctly. The early waking up, and the fashion fanatic, were part she had totally inherited from Shin.

Down stairs Shin, Kuroda-san, Yusuke, and the rest were already having breakfast. Everyone was busy in the morning.

 _"How do I look?"_ Kira asked as she run down the stairs into the room (where everyone was having breakfast). The pink shirt covered her shoulders almost fully and flows down into a simple jewel neckline. Her arms have been covered fully. The sleeves broaden towards the bottom, allowing for bracelets to be visible. The shirt's waist is wide, but it's a slim fit. Below the waist the black skirt fit snugged around her and has a wrap style. Above she wore a coat. And her _'Burberry*'_ black heels.

" _Perfect, as always. You have way to many clothes sister."_ Yusuke told her "Since you came back from New York. Each day you're wearing something new." The rest agreed with him. Indeed she looked great but seemed she was spending a lot on clothes.

Kira smiled and turned around admiring her outfit. _"I know, I have a lot of clothes. You wife does also._ " she said. She grabbed her cup of coffee and sipped it. She thought the reaction that Yusuke would have if he knew, that now she also started buying male clothes.

Shin gave a fast glance at them _"Spending the right amount on clothes, it's fine. Kira is good at that. Your wife on the other hand..."_ he commented.

 _"I do not spend a lot. I only buy every season new clothes. How will I go to work. And who is paying for that? Me.. "_ Yusuke's wife replied a bit annoyed.

Kuroda-san smiled and mocked Shin " _Well Shin they are your kids, you know."_ The old men had special bond with Shin. He loved everyone in his family, but there was something that connected Shin with Kuroda-san.

Kira placed the cup on the table and walked over giving her (great)grandpa (Kuroda-san) a hug. _"See you later guys. I have to run."_ She was in a super happy mood, not because of her work only. There was something keeping her mind busy. It was Naomi and the Sannoh district. " _I'll be late tonight. "Visiting Naomi again."_ she let them know. She wanted to see her friend and maybe have some more action like yesterday.

* * *

 **12 hours earlier...**

 _"I'm telling you I took the picture last night!"_ Tettsu (Hoodlum Squad Tetsu) claimed as he was trying to find the pictures he took with his phone.

Nikka (who was working now at Itokan Diner) nodded " _Then who was responsible? Who even dared to do that?_ "

 _"Today, it seemed alright like nothing happened. Are you sure, it was Cobra's bike?_ " Dan asked as he was all over Tettsu's phone to see the pictures.

Tettsu stood up and showed him the picture. " _Are you telling me these isn't Cobra's bike. See it's on the ground."_

Naomi shook her head, someone was calling her. She picked up the call. It was a video call from Kira.

 _"You better hide the pictures and stop talking about it. Cobra was really upset yesterday._ " Yamato told them as he was eating his Ramen.

" _Konnichiwa (Hello) Naomi. Can we talk?"_ Kira asked. Naomi nodded at her and placed the phone on the counter so they could talk. Kira could hear the others talk " _You sure you are not busy?_ " she asked her.

Naomi nodded again _"It's like that every day. And I have Nikka helping me. Although, I may need one more person?"_ she mumbled. Naomi turned the phone and showed Nikka at Kira "That's her."

 _"Alright! Alright! Then it's just busy like my home. Got it! Got it!"_ Kira told her as she was sitting outside of the Sony building having her lunch.

 _"Are you on a break?"_ Naomi asked her.

Kira that was nomming nodded " _I am. I will come by today. Naomi, Will you be there?"_ she asked her friend with a full mouth.

Naomi laughed " _I will be here. You don't need to ask ... I am here all the time. And if i am not you can wait for me. But since when did you start asking?_ " Naomi was a bit confused. They never really asked each others those kinds of things. They were best friends.

 _"I know Naomi."_ she giggled making a funny face at her friend.

" _And why didn't he pick it up then?_ " Dan asked. The boys were still talking about the pictures that Tettsu had taken of Cobra's bike. Yamato explained what had happened and everyone was having a good time. They knew how serious Cobra can get. But what had happened last night, was funny for them.

" _Ne, Naomi are they talking about the bike I crashed?"_ she asked her. Kira could hear them clearly talk all that time.

 _"At least your admitting now that you crashed it!_ " Naomi noticed.

Suddenly, someone grabbed Tettsu's phone and flipped it by placing it on the table next to him. " _Did you have enough fun?_ " Cobra frowned. Then he took a seat next to Yamato (who was still eating), and gazed at them.

Tettsu hid his phone. The guys tried to stop laughing. As Naomi was still on the phone with Kira.

 _"As you can hear._ " Naomi finished her phrase.

" _You know it wasn't my fault"_ Kira hummed. _"Okay! I have to go back. Lunchtime is over. See you this evening. Jane (Bye)!_ " Kira ended the video call.

Cobra faced Yamato " _Did you started this... again?"_ he whispered at him as he leaned towards Yamato.

 _"Huh! No way I did._ " he answered smiling and eating his second ball of ramen.

Cobra smiled at them. He just loved it the way they could react, with only a scary look of his. But he didn't say anything. After the silent broke, the guys went back talking. Naomi, brought one more bowl of ramen to Yamato.

 _"I will never understand where all that food goes Yamato."_ Naomi mocked him.

Yamato gazed at his belly and pointed at it " _I think down there."_

 _"I cannot see it. Eating like that everyday, you should have a big belly, Baka."_ she went on teasing him.

Yamato smiled at her and started eating the 3rd bowl of ramen happily. Cobra rolled his eyes. Sometimes he couldn't get those two. It was fine when they were just friends. Now that they had started dating they seem more annoying. And why was everyone dating lately. He never understood that. After Noboru and Miho's story. It's like that everyone was falling in love. _'It must be a virus or something._ ' he thought.

' _Wait..'_ he turned and gazed at the guys _"Where is Noboru?"_ he asked them.

 _"You really asking. He is out with Miho._ " Naomi said.

 _"He said, they had classes to 'attend'."_ Dan added. Noboru and Miho had started going back in Law school, they also slowly started dating again. Taking baby steps.

Cobra nodded and spaced out for a bit. Remembering how messed up those two ended up to be. That they were able to pick up themselves again and go on with their lives, was a miracle. A miracle, that they worked hard to make it happen.

* * *

 **6 hours earlier...**

The sun drowned in the horizon, it's rays slowly vanished. The night that was about to come was colder than the evening. A light breeze was slowly covering the Sannoh district. The streets were not more crowed. Nikka left (almost run) from Itokan Diner and went to meet Tettsu (Hoodlum Squad Tettsu). Those two had fallen in love two years ago. Since then, they started dating. They were a cute match.

 _"Look at me! I am scared."_ a boy with long hair yelled at seven people that had him surrounded.

Nikka stopped. She turned and stared at them. They were far away into a dark alley. They were hardly noticeable. The group of seven seemed liked bad news. They were wearing leather jackets, they had colorful hair. It seemed that the one with the red hair was their leader. They kept pushing the younger man, that looked really short.

Nikka kept watching. They were about to start a fight. _'I have to tell Tettsu.'_

 _"You shouldn't have cross our path._ " a man with the green hair and scar on his face shouted and pushed him against the wall. The rest were hitting their pipes against the ground making annoying sounds.

Their leader tried to push the boys hair of his face, as the boy simply dodged it and punched his hand away of his face.

" _Even with a pretty face like that, he wants to fight."_ he mocked him.

The boy hissed at him ready to attack.

" _You were the ones looking for a fight. If you want to fight then fight with someone, who can answer back_." the boy said and stepped forward punching him directly at the face. After that the fight began. The first one raised the pipe aiming his shoulder, and attacked him. The second his leg. The short guy avoided as many hits as he could. Even if he got hit, he answered with stronger strikes.

Nikka had seen enough. It was surely an unfair fight seven to one. She stepped back and dashed off to Tettsu. She reached Tettsu, who was waiting her at the corner of Barber Puma. _"Behind... there ..."_ she tried to explain and pointed at the alley.

"Easy... Easy! _Why were you in such a hurry to see me. I'd wait."_ Tettsu teased her.

But Nikka shook her head _"No, that's not it. Seven men gang up against a boy. I suppose he was trying to help someone and ended like that_."

 _"Nikka where they from Sannoh district?"_ Tettsu asked serious.

 _"No! No-one of them seemed to be."_ she answered as she was holding on Tettsu.

Tettsu was informed about the gangs that have lately appeared around the White Rascal's district and the Rude Boy's. _"Nikka, go inside. I will get the boys._ " he told her. Tettsu ran fast at the Itokan Diner. Thankfully the boys were still there.

He kicked the door open getting everyone's attention " _Fight, at the back alley... close too Barber Puma."_

Cobra stood up looking at Tettsu serious _"Oi! What happened?"_

" _I am not sure. Nikka saw 7 men ganging up against one. She was sure they are not from Sannoh district."_ Tettsu responded.

" _The one that Rocky and Takeshi were talking the other day?"_ Yamato noticed.

Cobra nodded _"A! It could be! Let's go"_

Cobra, Yamato, Dan and Chiharu followed Tettsu. Tettsu remembering exactly where Nikka had showed him, leaded the way. They approached the alley. It was darker now. The men were still there. They surely were fighting with someone. Cobra pause at the entrance of the alley. He was sure it was an unfair fight. Seven against one. But seemed that although that one was wounded, he was still on his feet fighting. Cobra gave a light nod to everyone. They should help that boy.

The man with the green hair pushed the injured boy against the ground as the Leader was about to hit him directly against his face. Move that the boy couldn't dodge. All stormed together pulling back the group of seven. Cobra lifted his hand, and shielded the boy. The pipe crashed against his arm, making him gasp loud. He grabbed the pipe and pulled it off the man's hand. Throwing it away. Then he kicked him with a side kick, and pushed the green hair guy aside.

For three seconds, time froze. Cobra turned to check if the boy was alright. But he was surprised. Cobra tilted his head as he recognized the boy was no one else than the "punk" that had crushed his bike last night.

 _"You?_ " Cobra said loudly almost living down his guard.

Kira (who was the boy that once again got in trouble) gazed at him also with a dazed expression on her face. She yelled _"Be careful._ " as she stood up. She pulled him towards her, helping him dodge a hit. They both looked each other astound.

They went back fighting with the rest. The red haired leader noticed they were losing ground he called his boys off. And all seven of them ran away. Cobra, Kira, and the rest tried to catch them but they were long gone.

" _They don't remind me of any gang."_ Yamato said as he bend and grabbed his legs.

Tettsu and Dan ran until the end of the alley but they also didn't manage to see anything more " _They are gone!"_ they added as they were trying to catch their breath.

" _Because, they aren't a gang!_ " Cobra told them. He turned and gazed at Kira. She was still panting, since she was fighting with them longer. Cobra grabbed her from her arm. He pushed her with all his force against the wall. Kira gawked at him as she felt the wall hit against her back. The hit made her howl. Cobra glaring at her _"Who are they?"_ he asked her and leaned towards her.

Kira tried to push back, but Cobra's grip was strong. She tried again. But Cobra wasn't letting her off. " _I don't know!_ " Kira shouted still pinned against the wall.

Yamato had only then noticed that the boy was Kira, Naomi's friend. He stepped closer. Pulling Cobra off her. But Cobra pushed him back. There was no way Cobra would let her go, if he didn't get his answers. He was always like that, when he was angry.

 _"Oi! Then explain. How did you end up here?"_ he asked her. His eyes still staring at her deadly.

Kira sighed _'why does he always appear and ruin my fun_ ' (she thought).

" _They were trying to beat a boy._ " she explained.

Cobra gazed at her once more, he remembered what Rocky told him. He loosen his grip and freed Kira. His fist crashed against the wall next to her. He was really pissed. Not because of her. Indeed the boy was annoying, but to the new problem that was raising seemed severe.

* * *

 **3 hours earlier...**

Later the same night they reached Bar Odake. It was close by, and they really needed to talk and have a drink. Kira followed them, as if she was already part of the group.

Bar Odake's Mama shifted and grabbed the tequila bottle. Only seeing them like that, she knew they had a fight. She poured the liquid for everyone. The boys sat around the counter and sipped the drink at once. Only Kira pushed it away, she wasn't much of a drinker anyway. Bar Odake's Owner noticed, and she grabbed a beer for her.

" _Now Kira what did happened? Can you tell us?_ " Yamato asked her.

Kira grasped her hand around the beer bottle. She turned and looked at him. " _After I visited Naomi, I was just wondering around. Those guys showed up from no where and gang up against a boy."_ she said honestly.

 _"And how did you get mixed up with them?"_ Chiharu asked her as he was trying to bandage up his minor cuts.

She sat cross-legged, playing with the bottle _"I pushed the boy aside and asked them to let the boy be. Then they dragged me at that alley. That's all_."

Cobra almost face-palmed himself ' _Was that boy stupid, or did nothing scared him_?' " _And you followed them like that.._." Cobra added as he kept glaring at her. The boy was bad news for Cobra. He seemed too reckless.

Kira tried her best to look disappointed, but she wasn't. She enjoyed the fight tonight. As she had enjoyed it last night. She was floating in happiness those days. The only one who was messing with her, was Cobra. She only gazed at him and pulled her tongue out. She didn't answer him.

Cobra rolled his eyes and went back drinking. The best he could do for now was avoid her. She was walking trouble, each time they met.

" _Ah! These..."_ Kira said suddenly as she pulled from her jacket a small hand-camera and place it at the counter. The guys gazed at it. _"They were filming it. Since they found the boy, and as they surround him. They only stopped when I appeared._ " she revealed.

 _"Then it's them_!" Dan noticed as he was also now drinking his beer.

" _Seems like that."_ Tettsu added.

" _They were surely after the boy. That's why they filmed him. But I wasn't on their plans._ " she observed. Kira was after all clever as Shin. She could read through the lines. She maybe was acting reckless these two days, since she found a solid ground to fight. And joined her wonderland were she could get in trouble and stay in trouble. But that didn't mean she didn't pay attention at her surroundings.

" _How did you get that?"_ Yamato asked her curious. Surely Naomi's friend was something new.

 _"I grabbed it. That's all._ " she said smiling.

Cobra ready to face-palm himself looked at Bar Odake's Mama, she was gazing at him back. She could read Cobra's reaction. She poured him one more drink. Cobra drunk it one shot.

The night went like that. The guys drunk. They talked a lot. After all only Cobra and Yamato knew Kira. They rest introduced each other that night. Kira drunk a few beers and was more talk active. Growing up in Oedo family, surrounded with so many guys. She never felt uneasy. She could speak her mind out easily. Specially now. After all posing as a boy, was the best part.

 _ **The time of the accident...**_

Kira drunk only three beers that night. Enough to have her all tipsy and happy. The guys also had a lot to drink. All the bottles around them, pointed to that. Only Cobra didn't drink much. The guys noticed that and couldn't but mock him.

"Ne, Yamato-san! How is it going?" Chiharu asked Yamato "Did we drink too much?"

Yamato smirked and looked at Cobra that was sitting next to him " _I think we are fine. Since Cobra isn't asking about 'Inoki Bombaye'_ " he mocked Cobra making everyone laugh and Cobra to slam his hand against the counter.

...

They went on mocking Cobra like that. Even Kira followed their tease, making him only angrier. When they thought things couldn't go worse. Disaster stroke once again.

Kira looked at the bar chair and she pressed her weight against it making sure the chair was stable. She lifted her right leg and climbed on top of the chair.

She stretched her arms, gazing up smiling towards the ceiling. Cobra blinked gazing at her, like he was sure she would fall.

Suddenly, Kira lost her balance " _Wow!"_

She tried her best to hold herself up but she didn't manage that. She was too drunk for that.

Yamato, Dan and Tettsu stood up, as they noticed her. " _hey be careful!"_ they shouted as they did their best to catch her.

But they were late.

Kira had already lost her balance. She fell from the bar chair and crashed against Cobra. (He was sitting next to her.)

With all the force of the fall, as well as the her weight, she smashed against Cobra. Causing both of them to land on the ground. First Cobra and then Kira on top of him.

She froze instantly blinking. Then her face dropped, her lips touched Cobra's lips.

They guys jumped up, pointing at them. A terror was on their face. Waiting for Cobra's reaction. He already didn't like Kira. Now he would kill her.

 _Right?_

Not, really. Kira wasn't done. The fall, the beers made her feel sick. She simply vomit, directly at Cobra's mouth. Then she sat up cleaning her face

 _"That was refreshing!"_

The guys, didn't move at all. The horror showed on their faces. They didn't even dare to gaze at Cobra. Who was still laying against the floor. His shock facial expression couldn't express what he had just lived. He pulled himself up, and rushed into the bathroom.

Yamato grabbed Kira from the floor, and pulled her up. He couldn't still forget his friend's face. _"I'll take him out of here."_

Tettsu agreed with Yamato, Cobra wouldn't let that slight. And he was already pissed at him.

Though, Cobra come out of the bathroom and left. The smell was awful. And only remembering Kira throwing on him was enough. He was angry. He was pissed. He wanted to kill that "punk" right there. But the disgust was too much to bear. He run home, stripped and spend all night inside the shower. Brushing his teeth and washing himself.

Meanwhile, Kira took a taxi back to her grandparent's house (Shin's parents). After ensuring Yamato, that she was doing okay, so he would let her return home on her own. She showered, changed and went back home. Not even recalling what had happened, she fall asleep blissful.

(( upcoming chapter **~ Act 4 ~** ))

* * *

Note:

\+ **Bar Odake** It's located at Sannoh district. Owned by Bar Odake's Mama. It's a second hangout of Cobra, Yamato and the rest.

\+ _**Burberry** __Founded in the mid 1800's, Burberry is one of the oldest designer fashion brands still hot on the market._

 _+ **Nikka** Is the sister of __Ijuin Kabuto and Kakuto. They own the Barber Puma at the Sannoh district._

 _+ **Odake Mama** Is the nickname (or how everyone is calling her) the owner of the Bar Odake. She's helping a lot with her advice the young people around the Sannoh region. And she used to be the leader of the __Ichigo Milk Gang._


	4. Tomotachi

**_Author's Note:_**

 ** _Hi, guys. These chapter mostly aimed to show few personal details. For now, I will try to add each characters personal flavor (when ever the story allows it). There also will be two important things revealed in these chapter._**

* * *

 _ **~ 4th Act: Tomotachi* ~**_

* * *

 _"Chiharu, could you get me some Shower gel?_ " Cobra called Chiharu the next morning. He had already used all his shower gel last night. After that incident with Kira. He felt as the smell was surrounding him.

Chiharu (still asleep) answered his phone " _Ohayo (Good morning), Cobra-san! A shower...girl_?" he asked him baffled.

Cobra sighed _"No, damn!"_

' _Is everyone really messing with me_.' Cobra thought.

" _A shower gel. That type of liquid soap used for washing yourself in a shower!_ " he tried to explain to sleepy Chiharu.

" _Hai (Yes)! A shower gel... Be right there._." he ended the call. Jumped out of the bed, dressed himself in seconds and run off to buy the shower gel.

Cobra's clothes were still laying on the floor close to the bathroom door. In his room could be observed various objects. He owned a small fridge, a washing machine and bookshelves (filled with few CDs and books) . Few pens lined up on the computer desk, and an old notebook next to them. Under it an overflowing trash bin that no one has taken out. Clean clothes were thrown carelessly on a chair next to the desk. The old posters that filled the walls (above the desk) barley stood fixed, as their corners were nibbled. An unmade bed with folded pillow half pressed against the wall. A pair head phones, a book and a cup on the coffee table (that was located on the middle of the room). The sitting area was suppose to be there. At the end of the room, there was a large closet.

It was Cobra's room, but it was always open. The guys entered, without even knocking on the door. If the door was open, that meant that Cobra was inside. Honestly, Cobra didn't have much privacy. But he really didn't need it.

" _Cobra-san I bought you one with a strong scent. The twins in the shop said it's the best Shower gel_." Chiharu said as he walked into Cobra's room.

Cobra was sitting at the edge of his bed. The towel was wrapped against his hips, hiding his lower parts. He grabbed the bottle and dashed into the bathroom. Chiharu yawned and left. He went back sleeping.

The trace of the shower gel was indeed strong. It smelled really nice. Cobra read the label ' _Sakura Shower Gel... For smooth skin.._.' He blinked dazed, since it was a shower gel for girls. " _Huh! Cherry blossom Gel..._ " he mumbled and placed it on the shelf. He refused to get pissed one more time. He was sure, that someone was surely messing with him. He couldn't explain with any other words his luck those three days.

" _That 'punk' started it all._.." he whooped. Only considering Kira now, made him enraged. Last nights actions, Cobra couldn't (wouldn't) let it slight this time. He grabbed the random clean clothes from the chair and dressed himself. Then he dashed off the room, closing the door behind him.

* * *

" _Why are you not at work?_ " Naomi asked as she watched Kira (dressed as a boy again) walking inside and taking a seat.

Kira (who had a light hangover, from last nights event) cracked a smile " _I took the day off. My head keeps spinning."_

Naomi speechless had few more things to ask her. Yamato informed me of what had happened last night. " _So.. What about last night?_ " she asked her.

" _You already found out. That was nothing .. I helped a boy_." Kira simply answered.

" _Yeah, I know that. After that. I am talking about your big fiasco. And you showing up here like nothing has happened. Have you a death wish?_ _Kira I don't recognize you. You were trouble, back then. But you were never that reckless_." Naomi voiced serious.

Kira didn't understand her. _"I didn't get injured. I am alright. You don't need to worry because I got drunk_." she naïvely explained with a _'baka_ ' smile on her face.

Naomi exhaled _"I am not worried about that now. What did you do last night?"_ she asked her again.

" _A_ hh _! Yes, I fought."_ Kira yelled happily.

" _Really, and you are happy about that. After that._.." Naomi gazed at her.

" _After that, the guys helped me with the fight. We went drinking... Ooo! I met Odake Mama. She is coo_ l." Kira went on saying and cheering.

"Then?" Naomi asked.

" _I drunk too much... wait .. I fell. But i didn't get hurt._ " she answered.

" _Omg, Kira! You really don't remember what you did last night? After the fall?_ " Naomi was ready to smack her. She was her friend, but those three days she was acting like a spoiled kid.

" _Wait.. I fell on someone... but don't recall who it was... The guys tried to catch me but then_.." she murmured trying to remember. A fast sparkle and she recalled touching her lips with another pair of lips. " _Eww.. I think i vomited on someone_?" she looked back at Naomi really lost.

" _Yes. You did all that. And that you are still alive after that is pure luck. You better leave and come back like ...never_." Naomi suggested.

Kira laughed awkwardly, leaving her neverland wasn't an option. " _Why? Who was it_?" she asked still no be able to call up who it was.

Naomi shocked her head " _Who do you think ... Cobra_.." she revealed.

Kira felt a lighting struck through her body. She tried to look cool, but she was far from that. " _Cobra... the Cobra_..." she mumbled showing at the Hoodlum Squad logo on the wall.

" _Yes, that one. The one whose you crashed the bike. Got him mixed with the police. Fought with him. And you ended gifting him with your vomit. Really, Kira what is wrong with you. I will not comment about the fights you keep getting mixed with. But you really reached your limits here_." Naomi explained.

" _My limits?_ " she quizzed.

" _Yes. You think Cobra, will over look all these. And maybe he would go easier if he thought you were a girl. But now, he will not hold back_." Naomi added.

Though Kira was smiling. What Naomi just told, sounded fun. " _So, he will fight me_?" Kira asked out of the blue with a happy face.

Naomi screamed trying to get her back on earth. Trying to explain her how serious things were. "Y _ou didn't just get excited to fight Cobra, did you_?" she sighed " _Even if you are strong. And well-trained. Cobra is out of you leak. And keep that in mind._ "

Kira acted worried and nodded. But her inner kiddo was jumping up and down. More fights and troubles were always welcome. Kira had just fall down the hole to wonderland. And she had not intentions of backing off.

" _Leave now_!" Naomi said serious. She knew it well if she kept her around Itokan Diner, she would only bring more trouble. " _At least until things calm down her_ e."

Kira nodded. She never wanted to bring any trouble to Naomi. But that didn't mean she would keep away from trouble. She stood up. Gave a light bow towards Naomi. And left.

* * *

Kira recalled what happened those two days, as she was wondering around the Sannoh main road. Step after step she found herself outside the Hino gas station. The first time she met Cobra it was around those parts. She could also see his bike. An older man from the gas station asked her what she was looking for. She simply answered, that she was looking for Cobra. The man pointed at the room next to the bike.

Although, Naomi made it clear to her that she should keep away from Cobra. Kira couldn't just obey and go home. She made up her mind. First to apologize with her own way. And if she needed to fight him. She surely would fight. She wasn't scared.

She walked over and knocked on the door. But no one answered. She looked around, and grabbed at the door handle pushing the door open. She walked inside and closed the door behind her. She would never (never) enter a room uninvited. Sneaking around others peoples home's or lives, was something she never did until now. But there was something calling her to enter.

" _So, these is Cobra's Room_ " she muttered to herself. She looked around the room. There was nothing oddly about the room. Just a boy's room. She spotted though the clothes that Cobra was wearing last night. She gave one more look at the room thinking she could wash at least the clothes. Anything that could help them to make a new start. Not for her really, but for Naomi. She couldn't forget how worked up Naomi was.

She picked up the clothes ' _Gosh they were smelly_ ' and placed them inside the washing machine with some powder. She turned it on. Though there was a warm smell around, like a cherry aroma. She sniffed the air, and turned around to see what else there was she could clean.

All of a sudden, she felt someone turning her over and pushing her against the bookshelf behind her. Her head was spinning a bit, and she lost her balance launching against the bookshelf. Her phone dropped, her weight force it to lean against the wall. Then she gained her balance and stood up. The bookshelf crashed on the ground, taking with it all the cds and books. Leaving a mess surrounding her. She looked up and saw a young woman gazing at her.

 _"Who are you?_ " she asked Kira " _And why are you here?"_

Kira (who was still lost) answered "I _'m Kira. Who are you? I just came to clean_." she said.

The woman tilted her head confused "N _ever seen you around. I am Junko_."

"I _s everyone entering these room randomly_?" Kira noted.

Junko blushed, she never entered Cobra's room. But seeing a stranger inside his room. She just wanted to check who it was. " _Alright, I will leave you to clean then._ " she said and stepped outside.

Kira grabbed her head, everything was a mess. She wasn't sure anymore if there something that could safe her. Even her reckless self could see that things were getting worse. " _What I am doing?_ " she asked herself as she had a small come back to reality.

Meanwhile, few yards away from the Hino Gas-station, Junko bumped against Cobra " _Sorry..._ " she mumbled as she noticed Cobra.

" _What?_ " Cobra asked her. He seemed still furious.

" _Nothing. No wait. I entered you room.._ " she informed him.

" _Why_?" Cobra asked confused. But really could anything more surprise him.

"I _saw the kid that is cleaning you room. And thought he was an intruder.."_ Junko added.

Cobra blinked and looked at her " _What Kid_?" he asked.

" _What was his name.. emmm Kira... yes Kira I think_." she said gazing at Cobra who had already run off.

There was no logic to that "Punk's" actions. Cobra was stunned that she would have the guts to even meet with him. And now Kira simply showed up at his room. He stormed inside the room, almost breaking the door open. He just wanted to " _kill"_ that " _punk"._ His gaze froze. His blood veins almost erupted. Only viewing the new disaster.

Kira at the other side of the room, had also spotted him. She took a step back, swallowed her saliva crankily. She felt all kinds freeze twinging through her body. She knew she was as good as dead.

Cobra (that had seen enough those two days) stepped closer. Each step he took closer to her, Kira lost a heartbeat. He lean as closer as he could.

" _Why are you here?"_ Cobra asked her trying to keep himself as calm as he could. Although, his body was telling another story. It was shaking out of pure madness.

Kira hiccoughed, as she wasn't sure if she should run crying, or stay and fight. _" I talked with Naomi. She was really troubled. So.. I thought to come to apologize?"_ she mumbled gazing around the room.

Cobra hit his fist against the wall " _And these is the way you apologize?"_ he shouted loudly.

Kira cracked a smile, knowing she was close to get hit. " _Not exactly._ " she hummed.

Cobra gazed at her madly. Kira, gazed him back and made her structure stand up. 'W _hy was she acting like that_ ' she thought. She didn't do it on purpose. If he couldn't deal with that. She would fight him. Cobra wasn't still able to believe his luck. He thought like he was still dreaming.

" _Listen"_ she voiced up clearly "I _honestly didn't mean anything of these to happen._ "

Cobra shocked his head, that " _punk_ " was surely reckless. " _Huh_?" he responded back.

 _"I'm trying to say. That yesterday's events... even this happened randomly. So, I was thinking, we forget the hole thing and make a new start."_ Kira explained with a odd smile on her face.

Cobra stepped back. If it was two years ago, he would simply beaten him. But really that " _punk_ " was really something he had never seen. Kira manage to have Cobra crossing his limits, all these days. " _Leave_ "

" _Eh?_ " Kira asked confused. " _Am I forgiven_?" she asked him with a baka smile on her face.

"Y _ou really like to push your luck. Just leave before i end up killing you_!" he yelled at her.

Kira nodded " _Bye-Bye. Will see you then around!"_ she said and run off as fast as she could. She wasn't sure, why she run. She could fight with him. But, thinking of Naomi, it made her feel bad.

Cobra knelt and started picking up the cds and the books, as Noboru walked into his room. He had heard from the others, what had happen those two days. He was worried about Cobra. He knew very well what violence can do to a person. He knew Cobra, and the rest would have to fight. But only when it was needed.

 _"Cobra!"_ he said as he walked into his room and stopped " _What happened here?"_ he asked him.

" _Long story."_ he answered as he felt a bit calmer now.

 _"Yamato told me about those two days._ "

Cobra lifted his hands and pointed around the room " _Three days"_

" _What did he also .."_ Noboru looked at the room and started laughing.

" _Noboru.._." he yelled at him serious " _It isn't funny._ "

" _Cobra I was worried. You would have beaten him. Everyone was_." Noboru told him.

" _That "punk" I would... Honestly i was about to kill him._ " Cobra voiced with an angry tone.

His friend nodded " _Though why didn't you._?" he was really taken by surprised that Cobra had not punched or kicked him.

Although, he wasn't good explaining himself Cobra gave Noboru an answer " _That "punk" is Naomi's childhood friend. How could i ever hurt a friend._ "

Noboru tapped Cobra's back. It were times like these, that Cobra's actions showed the kind of leader he was.

" _But if he keeps being that reckless, i will really smack hi_ m." Cobra added making Noboru laugh.

 _"Alright, all is good here. I am going, to let you clean up_!" Noboru teased his friend.

Cobra gazed at him with his right eyebrow lifted "Y _ou are ditching me, to meet Miho_?"

" _We have classes. Bye Cobra._ " he said and left.

Cobra shocked his head and went on cleaning his room. (That really needed cleaning) Though he spotted Kira's iPhone on the floor. He picked it up. " _That isn't mine_." he said as he examined the phone. There was no screen lock and he opened it. He sat at his bed trying to see who the owner of the phone was. He opened the " _Photos_ " tap. Searching the photos, he found out that it belonged to Kira.

But it was not the only thing he had found out. The "punk" on the pictures surely looked like Kira, but it was a girl.

 _"A girl?"_ he said, gazing again at the pictures. _"What's going on?_ " he muttered to himself. Could really that punk have him played him that well.

Cobra recalled the night Kira crashed against him. He was more than sure she felt oddly. Like that " _Punk"_ had breasts. It took him few minutes to add all the dots. He was sure, she was a girl.

 _"That punk"_ he yelled and dashed off to the Itokan Diner.

Naomi stared at him as he rushed into the store and looked around. Odd Move.

" _Are you looking for someone?"_ she asked him.

 _"That "punk"_ .. I _mean Kira? where is he?_ " he asked Naomi.

" _What happened? He told me you both met again. And you let him be. He was here a while ago_.." Naomi answered. Both of them made not sense any more. Kira (her high school bestie), had turned into a wild boy dangerous looking for fights. As for Cobra he was through all that, and he simply let her "leave".

"Ahh! You guys confuse me!" Noami added.

 _"Naomi, where did he go? Nothing much happened I need to confirm something, with that "punk". "_ Cobra asked her serious.

"He went at his work." Noami answered him.

Cobra nodded and left. Thankfully (for Cobra, not Kira) all her personal information were in her phone. He even didn't have to ask Naomi. He run and took his bike. He drove at the Sony's main building.

Kira, who thought she had forgotten her phone at work. It was since yesterday (after work), the last time she used it. So, it had to be there. Her head was still spinning. As she was getting out of the taxi.

The Hoodlum Squad Leader spotted her. She was still dressed like a boy. He pulled his keys out of the bike, stood up. And walked over where Kira was. She almost bumped into him. Act, that didn't really surprise Cobra. That " _punk_ " was bad news, even if she was a boy or girl.

 _"Eh?_ " Kira said as she was caught off guard. " _Why are you here?_ " she asked him, rubbing her eyes to make sure it was him.

Cobra, pulled her phone out of his jacket. He had an odd satisfied smile on his face (like he had caught that "punk" now). Or at least so he thought. He founded her pictures. And showing them at Kira as he was holding it above her. Even if she would jump, she wouldn't be able to reach the phone.

" _So the "punk" is a girl?_ " he revealed at her " _I wonder what will the guys or your family think_?"

Kira's eyes opened widely. Fighting Cobra, didn't scared her at all. Even being beaten, she would handle her way. But revealing to her family that she was posing like a boy and causing all that trouble. Made her jump in a total horror.

" _That's my phone!"_ was her only reaction as she kept jumping to reach it. Cobra gazed at her, as he never had the intention to give her the phone. Only that he found a way to have that reckless "punk" under control, made his mind peaceful.

(( upcoming chapter **~ Act 5 ~** ))

* * *

 _ **Note:**_

 **Tomodachi** is a **Japanese** word **meaning** "friend(s)". It can also refer to: Operation **Tomodachi** is an assistance operation to support **Japanese** forces in disaster relief operations to the M9.0 earthquake and resulting tsunami.


	5. Strawberry or Cherry!

**_Author's Note:_**

 ** _Thank you for reading the fan-fiction and for the reviews._**

 ** _This is a small chapter. A refreshing one before I add some drama points to the story._**

 ** _And since_** ** _Shadowing shadow-chan asked. ^_^ (spoiler note) Cobra will find out about the Oedo family. But when the time is right. It will take same time._**

* * *

 ** _~ 5th Act: Strawberry or Cherry? ~_**

* * *

White clouds glittered across the evening sky and the moon spilled it's last drops of light, giving the right time for the moon to make it appearance. Two persons kept arguing for some time now. A petite boy with long hair, feminine characteristics and very stylish clothes. (That should be no one other than Kira.) And a harsh, blond somehow Hoodlum Boy. (That was the leader of the Hoodlum Squad.)

" _Give it back_!?" Kira whooped as she bounce to catch her iPhone.

Though, Cobra took pleasure in watching her reactions. After what he went through these three days, it was the first time this " _punk"_ was fearful. The strange part was that Cobra wasn't that kind of person. He had his fun moments with the guys when things weren't serious. He never picked on girls. He found it immature. Yet there he was nudging Kira, for some time now.

 _"I don't want too. I'll keep it. I need to find your parents contact information_." he said and scrolled up and down her contact list.

Kira's cheeks became red. She stopped jumping as she was out of air. She always could read people. Though at that time she wasn't sure ' _was he messing with her, or what.'_ She noticed that they were still outside her work. She was dressed as a boy, jumping like a teen. " _What am I doing?"_ she mumbled.

Cobra lowered his arm (the one that was holding her iPhone) and looked at her. Then he simply return on his bike, climbed over and started the engine.

Kira tilted her head, spotting him on his bike ready to go. " _No, no wait. I work tomorrow i need the phone._ " she almost begged him as Cobra had already drove away (or at least few yards further). She pouted _"I really need the phone at work tomorrow"_

Suddenly, a loud sound of a bike cut the silence that was surrounding the area. Cobra turned the bike and went back. He looked at her, standing few steps away _"Oi!"_ he called her clearly getting her attention.

Kira stretched her body and walked over. Looking at Cobra trying to see where her phone was. Cobra turned his head, and pointed at the sit behind him. _"Get on! Or are you planning to show your 'yankee' self to your work too."_ he added.

She was puzzled with his reaction. But leaving her work, was a wise thing to do. She climbed into the bike. Wrapped her hands around him. Cobra drove back at Sannoh district. He was going back home. If it was someone else they would sure ask Kira were she lived. And they would bring her home. Or at least leave her in a spot where she could take a taxi or the bus to go home. But Cobra was not one of those people. He reached the Hino Gas station and simply parked his bike. Then went inside his room. Kira followed. She wanted to make sure her secret was save. She climbed off the bike and walked into his room.

Cobra rolled his eyes. " _What now?"_ he asked her as he sat down.

Kira looked at him " _You have my phone. I need it. Can I have it back!"_ she asked him serious with a sweet voice.

Cobra searched his jacket and found the phone. He threw it to Kira. " _Here take it and leav_ e!" he ordered her as he leaned his back and sat cozier. Kira grabbed her phone and put it inside her pocket. But he remain standing at the entrance door. " _Why are you still here_?" Cobra asked her.

Kira stepped closer and sat next to him " _Neh, will you please not tell anyone about this_?"

Cobra sighed, he scanned her from top to toe. He should just threw her out of his room. He had enough those three days. " _Why should I_?" he caught himself asking.

 _"Because It's not really effecting you. I mean you have nothing to gain, by telling my secret_." Kira explained.

" _Not, effecting me. Are you serious. You are trouble bomb. I don't want you near me_." Cobra added as he kept gazing at her. Even for a boy he was too well dress. Why had he not notice that earlier.

 _"I will keep myself away from you. Plus if there is anything I can do?"_ Kira replied she really didn't want to lose her pass to neverland. And that point Cobra was holding that key.

" _You will only bring bigger problems..._ " Cobra told her serious as the door opened. Yamato, Dan and Tettsu appeared. They closed the door and sat with them. Dan went to look for beers in the fridge. And their chat was cut off.

 _"Cobra-san you have no beer?_ " Dan asked Cobra " _I will call Chiharu to bring some_."

Cobra that thought about it for a second told him " _Don't call Chiharu_." Then he gazed at Kira _"So you will do anything?_ " he asked. Kira nodded and the boys just blinked confused.

" _Alright, Then go and buy some beer. Can you? Or are you underage?_ " he mocked her.

 _"I can do that. Of course, I can. I am 23_!" Kira said and left. Normally she would never have someone ordering her around. But now she needed to keep her secret safe.

The boys made fun of Cobra. Seeing Cobra in a good mood. And even a teasing mood it was rare. Wait! not rare they never really seen him teasing anyone. Few minutes passed and Kira was back with beers and other snacks. They spend the night at Cobra's room drinking and having fun, like they were old buddies. Only Cobra didn't really like having Kira around. She was bad news.

It was already midnight. The boys were talking about random stuff. Kira drifted asleep. And Cobra just left them to take a shower. The guys were too noisy for him. He even forgot that Kira was there.

Cobra turned the hot water on. He went into the shower. It was exactly what he needed. He grabbed his sakura shower gel. He looked at the label. But really he didn't care if his skin would be smooth. He just needed some soap to clean his skin. Then he walked off the shower. Turned the water off. He wrapped the towel around his hips. He felt much better. He placed his hand against the bath room handle, and was ready to open the door...

Meanwhile at the other room, Kira woke up. She looked at the guys, but they weren't making any sense. She stretched her head and buffed she stood up. She had few beers again. And she really needed to go to the toilet. She got up and walked over to the bathroom. She was still sleepy. She just opened the door, at the same time with Cobra.

Cobra opened the door, and took a step forward. The same did Kira. Suddenly Kira's face crushed into Cobra's chest. Her lips touched his wet skin, and she almost licked it. Cobra gazed at her almost frozen. He was not sure what had just happened. He pushed Kira away. Kira lifted her big puppy eyes up and looked at him. She moved her lips, as she had just licked ice-cream. It crept Cobra out.

"hmm.. tastes like strawberry.. no no cherry.." she mumbled looking at him in a sleepy and innocent way.

Cobra was out of words. His eyes were wide open. He had no idea how to react to that. _'she is more like walking trouble'_ he thought. He grabbed her from her arm and dragged her outside. _"Go home!_ " he only said and locked his door. He looked at his chest and then of the closed door. ' _What was that_ ' his mind spaced out as he ignored everyone and went to bed.

And Kira still confused and sleepy, took a taxi and went home. (After she went and change back to her girly clothes.) For one more time she would not remember what she did this night.

* * *

The next morning everything seemed to be back to normal. Kira was already at work, dressed like a girl. She had to work more hours to cover for yesterday's absence. There were also few changes happen at her work. A new manager was hired. The girls were talking about him all over the place. The guys seemed to envy him. Kira although didn't even notice. Her problem was how to dissuade Cobra from revealing her secret. Although he didn't yesterday but would he keep his word.

Meanwhile, Cobra was dealing with serious issues. It seemed that last night was one more attack. But these time it was around Oya High.

 _"I met Todoroki_ * _early these morning. Here look at the video._ " Chiharu said and showed Cobra and Yamato the video with a kid from Oya High being bitten.

Cobra crashed his fist against the table. " _We can no more ignore them._ " he said serious.

" _What do you want us to do Cobra-san_?" Tettsu asked him.

" _I have to meet the other four leaders. We have to look into._ " he informed them.

After what had happened with Kuryu all five leaders (of SWORD) had agreed never to leave any issue unsolved. They should try to find the answer before things would get serious.

Today was one of those times. Cobra messaged all of them. They were suppose to meet later the same day. One more problem was rising again. But that wasn't a major one. There was a bigger threat raising, but no one could see it. It was taking it's time to grow. And when it was ready it would take down everything.

* * *

 _ **5 years ago...**_

Sawatari Goro now worked at Ado High School as a vice principal. Once more he had changed schools. He, as well as Yamaguchi couldn't remain in the same school more than two or three years. Although the head director of the school board specifically orders him to handle the problematic class 3-D, the students are just too much for him. So Sawatari ( as always) asked Yamaguchi for help. Only these time, class 3-D caused more problems than any other class. Yankumi accepted the offer, only to find that her class (again) is full of punks and one evil leader, Yamata Ryusuke*.

Yamata is the kind of leader that seemed evil. He came from a rich family. He was a great student. But was bad news. He could easy hit a teacher even if the teacher was a woman. He almost hit Kumiko too. But, thankfully the cute pen that she found on the floor saved her. The same day Ryusuke was accused to hit a female student. Yankumi, trusted him and helped him win his innocent back. But Ryusuke's heart was still not touched. After many weeks and a lot of efforts, managed Yankumi to crack his heart.

He also had found out about her family's secret. But he didn't tell anyone. After that he was always visiting the Oedo family. He had also become friends with Yusuke and Kira. Shin, had noticed that Ryusuke was in love with Kira. He said Ryusuke, he should tell Kira. Keeping feelings like that hidden could bring a lot of problems. Shin knew that better than everyone. He had kept his love for Kumiko as a secret for many years. He didn't want to see one more person to do the same mistake.

They haven't seen Ryusuke since he went to college. All those years, although he had never seen Kira, he still was in love with her. And he needed to see her soon...

(( upcoming chapter **~ Act 6 ~** ))

* * *

 _ **Note:**_

 _+ **Todoroki** a new member of High  & Low. He first appeared at Season two. He is the one fighting with Murayama, for the Leaders spot._

 _+ **Yamata Ryusuke** Yankumi's student (not a OC). He was (maybe still is) real trouble. Though he was always loved and excepted around the Oedo family. Best friends with Kira and Yusuke. He had the same age as Kira._


	6. One to One (I can fight you all)

**_Author's Note:_**

 _ **We surely need a "One for all, all for one" moments in these fan fiction. Lets set the base for that. ^_^**_

* * *

 _ **~ 6th Act: One to One (I can fight you all) ~**_

* * *

 _"Gomen (Sorry)_ " Kira (dressed as a boy again) said clearly as she noticed the man sitting at the middle of the road. She had just crashed into him as she turned the corner of Sannoh district. She held her hand out to help him up. The man looked 2 or 3 years older than her. He was wearing a black school uniform (that was from Oya High.)

He refused her help and jumped up. _"Just be careful_!" he told her. It seemed like he was in a hurry, and didn't really paid any attention to the boy with the long black hair.

 _"Careful?!_ " Kira asked with an annoying tone " _What do you mean careful. It wasn't only my fault you jumped into me_!"

" _I don't really have time for these now!_ " his voice echoed as he started to walk away from Kira.

Though, Kira as always wouldn't let the matter drop. She was just ignored. " _Chotto, Chotto! (Wait)"_ she loudly uttered as she blocked the man's path " _That was really rude."_

He gazed at Kira a bit confused _. "Are you looking for trouble?"_ the young man asked her serious.

And he wasn't wrong. Kira, even after what had happened with Cobra, she didn't changed at all. If there was a possibility to get in a fight she would rush into with out thinking. _"I really don't like how rude you are. Let's deal with this issue. Let's have one to one?"_ she asked him.

The man cracked a smile. People normally wouldn't ask to fight him just because they bumped into each other. But that boy seemed to be really serious about it. Since he was in a hurry, the man nodded. _"Alright, later."_ he said.

Kira eyes opened widely, she didn't really believed the man would agree. ' _That's my lucky day then_ ' she thought. " _Okay. I will wait you at 6 pm outside Itokan Diner. My name is Kira_." she clarified.

The young man agreed. He wasn't the type that was looking for a fight any more. And a fight around the Sannoh district. He just wanted to be in time, to meet the others. " _Ok! See you then. I'm Murayama."_ he replied and dashed off.

Kira blinked few times, confused. The name ' _Murayama'_ sounded familiar. But her urge to fight won her curiosity. And she didn't bother to find out who that young man was.

Kira's mind spaced out once again as she was thinking about the fight. She was cracking her knuckles and wondering at the middle of the street. Α white motorbike that appeared from nowhere almost hit her. Thankfully the man stopped it only few inches away from her. He was all dressed in white. He had a really scary look on his face. He was there to attend something serious, and he almost hit a short boy.

" _I could hit you_!" he said as he was trying to start his bike again.

Kira froze, silent, to make sure she hadn't mistaken it. " _Omg! you almost hit me with your bike. What were you thinking_?" she rudely asked the man dressed in white.

The man pissed _"You were the one roaming the streets._ "

" _Wait?!_ " Kira over reacted once more " _Me?! And even if I were. You almost Killed me!"_ she shouted.

The man sighed _"What ever_!" He had more serious issues at his mind.

 _"Hey! Duel with me at 6pm._.." she said loudly. As she pause thinking she was fighting with that 'Murayama' guy at 6pm. " _6:15 pm then at outside Itokan Diner. My name is Kira."_ she added.

The man waved a _"yes"_ at her and drove away. He had no time to deal with that oddly boy at that time. But he wasn't also the kind of person that he would say no to duel if he was asked too.

Once again Kira was speechless. There was a second person agreeing with her to fight. " _Really today is my lucky day!_ " she yelled happily. She almost forgot that she had reached the Sannoh district because she wanted to make sure that Cobra wouldn't tell her secret. But really who cared about that at these moment. Two serious men had just agreed to duel with her. Nothing else could fit at her mind at the moment.

 _Or at least so she thought..._

Few minutes later, she was still hyper happy. She stopped to get a bottle of water. The excitement made her really thirsty. She walked into a small shop. At the cashier there were two twin standing. Faces she had seen before. She gave at them light bow and grabbed the first bottle of water she found at the shelf. At the same time, another person grabbed the same bottle. Kira glared at the man that was trying to take the bottle.

" _What are you doing?_ " Kira asked (almost screamed) " _I saw the bottle first."_

" _No, I grabbed it first. Take another. This is mine._ " he cleared up pulling the bottle away.

But Kira wasn't going easy on him. She pulled the bottle back and pushed him away _"These is mine bottle._ " she uttered.

" _Since when? It's mine._ " the man said and simply pulled it off and went straight to the counter to pay.

Kira glared at him and blocked his way. She was really annoyed. What was wrong with everyone today. _"6:30 pm then at outside Itokan Diner. I will wait for you. Let's fight! My name is Kira." she told him._

The angry man gave her a scary gaze. _"OK."_ he simply agreed. He was already pissed with that boy. He would gladly teach him a lesson.

Kira was ready to smile happily, but she tried her best to look serious. _"And your name?"_ she asked him as the man paid and was crossing the door.

 _"Hyuga"_ he said and run off like he was also in a hurry.

Kira tilted her head _. "_ _Hyuga?_ I have heard that name before" she mumbled and took another bottle of water. She paid and walked outside. But don't forget, Kira was the kind of person that asked for trouble. And since she was looking for trouble, more trouble were about to find her.

 _"6:45 pm then at outside Itokan Diner, lets duel. My name is Kira._ " she told the fourth man (that she had just run into today).

Few minutes ago, she had splashed her water all over him. And although the man seemed polite, and wasn't looking for a fight. But Kira went on demanding a duel. And if she hadn't reached the Itokan Diner, no-one really knows if she would ask more people to fight with.

* * *

Meanwhile at Itokan Diner, Cobra met the other four SWORD leaders. He had messaged them to meet around 5 pm and talk about the new attacks. They couldn't ignore the attacks any longer. It was affecting all five districts.

 _"It started a month ago._ " said Rocky. " _But we weren't sure who was behind. First we thought of Doubt*. But they haven't been around a while now."_

Takeshi was leaning against the bar counter nodded. _"It was few weeks ago that it happened around the nameless city too. It was odd. They didn't attack someone from nameless city. They dragged a person into our region only to place there the attack."_ he explained.

 _"I know. They seem to gang up and drag the person into SWORD grounds._ " Cobra added.

" _What makes you so sure?_ " Hyuga asked as he was edged towards the wall.

Cobra gazed at him _"That "punk" crossed their path. We all manage to see them, trying to save him. Those guys in that alley with the people in the videos are not the same. There are more than one gangs involved. If they are gangs at all."_

" _That punk?"_ Murayama asked confused.

" _Long story, you better never cross path with that one."_ Cobra answered as he remembered what he went through. He felt goosebumps all over his body. His mind was still in denial to accept what had happened to him the previous days.

 _"Is he that bad?"_ Murayama said with a teasing smile on his face.

 _"Then what do we do_?" Hyuga asked serious cutting off the teasing tone.

All five of them talked about it. The only thing they could do for now was to keep an eye. That wouldn't be enough. They would need to get more information about that new game that started around their districts. All five were in a serious thought. Silence surrounded the room.

Suddenly the door opened and Kira walked inside. She was dressed (like always) with fashionable clothes. Her hair pulled up, and she looked really cute. All five of the SWORD leaders stood up. Each one of their own reasons.

 _She was taken by surprise since all four men (she had met earlier) were there. "I think you are to early"_ Kira simply told them. She didn't know who those men were. But if they wanted to fight they had to wait the right time.

Cobra wasn't sure any more, if Kira was really stupid or that brave. " _Why are you here?_ " he asked her. He thought after knowing her secret she would at least back off for few days.

Kira gazed at him and blushed. Her mind was playing tricks on her again, making her recalling Cobra's chest and her facing it. She really needed to stop these kind of thoughts. " _To see Naomi!_ " she answered. There was no way she would tell him had arrange to fight four strangers. But the question remained _'Why were they there?!'_

" _Then who is early?_ " Cobra asked. He had noticed that the rest were gazing at her. And he didn't want to admit, but it seemed that they knew her. Kira avoided Cobra's question. She didn't plan to answer him back.

 _"I think he means me!_ " Murayama answered as all the others gazed at him confusing. It seemed that everyone knew that short boy.

 _"You... I think me..."_ Takeshi added with Rocky and Hyuga to agree.

 _"Wait, then all of us are early?"_ Hyuga asked confusing. Kira nodded.

 _"Early?"_ Cobra knew he should never place that question. But he really wanted to know what that punk was into this time.

" _Yes early. He asked a duel with me at 6 pm._ " Murayama said clearly making everyone turn and face him.

" _Wait he asked for fight with me too at 6:15 pm._ " said Rocky.

 _"6:30"_ added Hyuga. " _6:45 with me._ " said Takeshi.

A freezing breeze blew through the Itokan Diner. Everyone was really dazzled. Was really that short boy able to fight all four of the SWORD leaders. All four cracked a smile. They didn't really have any issue to fight him. But Cobra didn't agree. He didn't want fights. Or any kind of duels around the Sannoh District.

He sighed and walked over glaring at Kira. "Oi, _How stupid are you.. really? Are you going to fight all four the Sword leaders_?" he asked her. Honestly he could smack her head at that moment.

All four listened. They could tell that he knew Kira. She felt goosebumps run through her spine. How did she manage to ask all four of the leaders for a duel. But she was really happy. _"Yes, I will fight. I didn't know who they were. But that doesn't change anything"_ she admitted.

Cobra rolled his eyes and pushed her few times. _"Can you stop acting up? Leave now!"_ he said serious with a monotone voice.

" _No! I am not going any where. I will go outside and wait, so you can finish what you were doing."_ she said with smile on her face that made Cobra angrier.

" _You punk I should have kicked some reason into you days ago._ " Cobra yelled at her. He was about to smack her when Rocky stopped him.

 _"Let him be. If he really wants to fight us. Let's fight!_ " Rocky said.

"Y _eah, really what is the problem. If he really wants to fight us."_ Hyuga added. And the others two agreed.

All four of them, don't fight as they did before. But if that short punk could really fight them it, would be something new. That kiddo asked them for a duel. He was so fearless, it surely got their attention.

Kira smiled " _See they want to fight with me. What is your problem then?"_

But Cobra had enough. They had a serious issue to solve and there was that punk once again causing chaos. " _Look at me. I will end your dream today."_ Cobra said serious. The boys gazed at him. " _There is one small detail you don't know."_

 _"What's that?_ " Rocky asked.

Cobra pointed at Kira " _This punk is a girl. Maybe she can fight, but i will never allow any kind of fight here."_

All four SWORD leader confused gazed at Kira. A girl that reckless, surely had won them over. But as Cobra knew, they would never fight her. First the Leader of Hoodlum Squad had just ordered for that fight not to take place. And secondly no one of them would really fight a girl (Even a reckless one like Kira.)

 _"What are you doing? You promised you wouldn't say anything?"_ she shouted at Cobra and smacked her fists against him. " _You and me, lets go outside. I will take you there one to one."_ she added in her yakuza mood (the one she got from yankumi).

Cobra smirked and placed his palm against her head to keep her away from him. But she kept pushing against his hand and trying to hit him. "S _o you are going to fight all five of us?"_ Cobra mocked her as he gazed at the others, that already sat down.

 _"Why you think I cannot!"_ Kira yelled loudly still crashing against his palm. She was really mad at him.

" _Cobra, maybe these is the punk you mentioned before?_ " Rocky asked him.

Cobra nodded as he was still trying to deal with hyper Kira. " _Yes."_ he said.

Kira gazed at Cobra as she was pouting " _You talked about me... are you talking about the beatings"_ she asked.

" _Ah(Yes)! it happens to all five districts. We need.. to find them_!" Takeshi added.

Kira stopped pushing against Cobra. Her yakuza mood almost calmed down. She really seemed like an other person when she was calm. Cobra stepped also back and let her off.

"T _he video's?"_ Kira said randomly.

 _"What about them?_ " Cobra asked gazing at her.

 _"You said they streamed the videos. You have the link?_ " she asked.

" _Yes we do_." Rocky added.

" _Each time you stream something, the side keeps your IP address. If we know the IP address we could find the area._ " Kira concluded.

" _And who will do that?"_ Murayama asked.

" _There is an old friend of mine. He can hack anything. Send me the video links and I will see what i can do._ " Kira said.

That evening all five of the SWORD leaders exchanged contact information with Kira. And all five of them knew that she was a girl. Expect, Cobra the rest didn't mind if Kira was a girl or a boy. They found that she was cool. Reckless or brave, she would easily fight with all five of them. She also seemed like a person that could put aside feelings, when things were serious. She was smart. Looked like a person that could be trusted.

 _"So we aren't going to fight?"_ Kira asked before she left to go and reach that "hacker" friend of hers.

 _"I don't hit or fight woman._ " Rocky answered.

Cobra stood up "T _hen we are keeping and eye and we will wait the Punk's news."_ he concluded. Everyone agreed with him. The meeting was over for now. Cobra walked over and grabbed Kira from her hoodie. He simply lifted her up and dragged her with him. "B _ye then._ " Cobra said.

Kira waved goodbye at them as she was dragged out by Cobra. She really wasn't sure why Cobra was dragging her out. Her mind was busy processing the new info.

 _"Let's go!_ " Cobra yelled at her breaking her thoughts. She gazed at him, and only then she noticed that he was sitting at his bike waiting for her.

" _Wait? were are we going?_ " Kira asked him confused.

 _"Taking you home!_ " Cobra said softly. He wanted to get Kira home soon as possible to find her hacker friend. Or at least that's what he said to himself. The leader of the Hoodlum Squad didn't easily drive people around. He did only if there was a serious reason. Like when Noboru was in the Hospital, moments to die. He would go and pick up Miho. Though there he was now driving that "punk" at home.

 _"I can go on my own._ " Kira didn't want anyone to take her home. After all she needed to change first. Why would she have Cobra mixed into that.

"I said I'll take you. _"_ Cobra insisted. Although he admitted that sounded like a real bad excuse.

Although it seemed to work on Kira "O _k but we need to make a stop. I need to change."_ she said and climbed on the bike.

Cobra agreed and drove her to Shin's older house. There she went inside and changed. Cobra was waiting outside. It didn't make Cobra happy waiting for her. At least it didn't take her long to change.

After few minutes, there she was dressed as a girl these time. Short pink dress. Black heels. Her hair down. She really looked different. It took Cobra few seconds to take his gaze off her. She looked beautiful. But he didn't say anything. He only asked were her house was.

But Kira never revealed her actual household. She had Cobra taking her few blogs closer to her house. And she walked home. Thinking about her hacker friend. She started looking her contact address book to find him. He hadn't seen him for years.

Cobra drove back home. Trying his best to avoid thinking of that "punk". What ever he did, it seemed that he could never guess what that "punk" would bring on his door step.

(( upcoming chapter **~ Act 7 ~** ))

* * *

 _ **Note:**_

\+ **Doubt** : A gang first showed at High & Low The story of SWORD Season one. They dealing with woman and drugs.


	7. Our Inoki Love

**_Author's Note:_**

 ** _Before we turn the story more serious. Few more crazy moments._**

 ** _Now_ Yamata Ryusuke, (is OC I added). He first appeared in Chapter 5th. And slowly as the story goes he will be Cobra's rival. **

* * *

_**~ 7th Act: Our Inoki Love ~**_

* * *

It was lunch time, and everyone at Kira's office had agreed to order Ramen. Even the new manager. Kira, who was busy lately, hadn't met him yet. Since yesterday she was thinking about the talk she had with the other SWORD's Leaders.

" _So Kira you haven't seen the new manager. He is totally hot. Big shoulders, Dark hair, brown eyes, and he is so tall."_ an office lady said.

" _No, I haven't. I will today. I have to give him the latest project."_ she notified them.

 _"Manager is Hot stuff!"_ another office lady added.

A chubby man entered the office with a box. He placed the box on Kira's desk and started randomly placing the bowls with ramen on her desk. _"Alright! I think these are all that you have ordered."_ he said.

Kira looked at the bowls all over her desk _"No, don't leave them here!_ " she said with a loud tone gazing at the man.

The man looked at her and smiled _"Kira?"_

" _Kumai. What are you doing here?"_ Kira quizzed, she jumped up happily to see an old friend.

" _My kid opened a new restaurant around these parts. I'm helping him these days. And why are you here?"_ Kuma wondered.

" _I work here. Part time. But it's the work I always wanted to do."_ Kira said smiling as she was looking at the bowls.

" _Shin didn't tell me you were back."_ Kuma told her as he was closing the box and lifted it up.

" _He is busy lately. I think something must be up. But you know dad, he wouldn't never tell us if it has to do with the Oedo family."_ she replied.

Kuma nodded _"That's Shin. He was like that since High School."_

Suddenly the office door opened and the manager came in. He walked over were the Ramen was. Since it was lunch time he come to get his bowl. Although that's not what he found. He found an old friend that he had not seen for ages. "Ki-chan?" he asked.

Kira lifted her gaze up, seeing the tall man with the dark hair. She tilted her head, there was only one person that called her Ki-chan. " _Yamata Ryusuke... Ryu-kun omg_ " she almost screamed. She jumped up. Flipped her chair and hugged him. " _So many years."_ she added with a big smile on her face.

In Japan , people rarely hug each other. Though those years Kira lived in the Big Apple* gave her few foreigner's habits. Hugging was one of those. She hugged only people she could trust and thoughts as close friends.

Kuma with the rest of the office looked at them puzzled. It was rare for Kira to act like that around her work space. But most were surprised that she knew Yamata. " _You know each other?"_ asked the lady from before.

" _Yes. we are childhood friends. Best friends_ " Kira went on saying loudly. " _But Ryu-kun being here?"_ she asked him.

Yamata didn't manage to answer any of her question yet. He was more than surprised. He never thought he would meet Kira again (Or at least not like that). _"I work here"_ Yamata answered simply.

 _"You work here. Since when?_ " Kira rubbed her head.

 _"Yes."_ Yamata responded with a big smile on his face.

 _"He is our new manager!_ " another person added.

 _"Aw you are the new manager."_ Kira said and stepped back trying to lift back the chair she was really happy to see him. Kira, Kuma and Yamata spend together the lunch break talking about the previous years. They haven't seen each other for a long time. And Kira until now never knew why Yamata stopped contacting her since he went to college. She would ask him soon. For now she was just happy to see Yamata and Kuma.

* * *

That evening, Kira went at Yamata's office to deliver the project. There was not much to do. She had only to show him the main points. Ryusuke took his time checking on the project. Everything was well done.

 _"I didn't expect anything less. Ki-chan gives always her best!"_ Ryusuke said proudly about Kira.

She smiled and leaned against his desk " _Of course I do."_ she agreed with a light smile on her face. She was really happy to see her old friend. " _But Ryu-kun how did you end up in Graphics. I thought you would be a pc geek by now!"_ she teased him.

" _That I like Graphics, doesn't mean i am not a geek any more!"_ he answered proudly. He loved spending hours in his computer. Hacking was his world. But since he grew up he would avoid to get in any trouble.

" _Ne! Ryu-kun. If i give you a video link will you be able to find the IP address?"_ she asked. Kira was thinking about yesterday talk with the five leaders. She was happy to see Ryusuke and Kuma. But in the back of her mind she was still thinking about the attacks.

Ryusuke nodded _"Possible yes.. But it depends. Maybe they uploaded from a random net cafe. I_ t could be helpful."

" _Anything would do. I will send you the links later."_ Kira said as she stood up almost ready to go.

" _Why do you need the IP for?_ " Ryusuke wanted to know.

" _There have been some attacks around a friends area. We need to find out who is behind it."_ Kira explained.

"Friend?" Ryusuke asked.

 _"Yes. You remember Naomi."_

 _"I do. Alright. I will look into it soon."_ he said.

 _"Ryu-kun that will be really helpful. Okay going then. You should visit home. Aniki would want to see you."_ she told him before leaving.

 _"I will. If you have some free time, we could go for a drink."_ Ryusuke offered her to spend some more time together.

 _"I am going to visit Naomi today. You can drop by if you have time."_ she said with a smile on her face. She surely wanted to see Ryusuke and spend time with him.

Ryusuke agreed at once " _Sure, tell me only where it is and I will meet you there."_

Kira grabbed her mobile phone and send him an email with Itokan Diner address and the video link. _"Okay. Send the place, and the video link. Your contact info haven't changed right?"_

He nodded _"Still the same. See you there then."_

* * *

That night at Itokan Diner Kira showed up after work. The place was crowded like most of the times. Naomi, and Nikka were busy with so many orders. Yamato ended up helping them.

 _"I have to hire a second person. We need help!"_ Naomi noted as she was pouring some drinks for Nikka to pass around.

Yamato admitted also that Naomi should get some more help _"It gets busier every day."_

 _"If it's after 7 pm hire me."_ Kira said as she was sitting at the middle of the counter astonishing everyone. This time she was dressed as a girl. She didn't bothered to go changed in any male clothes. She wouldn't have Cobra use that secret on her. She made up her mind. She couldn't lie anymore. Those people slowly became her friends. And she hoped no one at home would noticed her new neverland.

Yamato recognized that the girl dressed in jeans, with the white shirt was Kira. _"Naomi, why does Kira have boobies?"_ he was shocked.

 _"Because, Kira is a girl."_ Naomi answered fast. She was really busy with work and couldn't go on handle with Kira's immature games. _"And Kira if I hire you, you have to drop the troublemaker act._ " Naomi made it clear.

 _"Wait, what? Kira is a girl?"_ Dan suddenly appeared from no where asking.

 _"Seems like that. I though she was a girl. To pretty to be a boy."_ Tettsu (Hoodlum Squad Tettsu) added.

Chiharu giggled _"Cobra-san will be in shock when he finds out."_

 _"Why will I be?"_ Cobra coldly asked as he was sitting at the corner close to the counter.

Kira cracked an embarrassing smile saying _"Cobra already knows."_

Few seconds a silent took over, as everyone tried to process the fact that Kira was a girl. And a very attractive one. They all scanned Kira for few more seconds before they went on talking. What puzzled them, wasn't only that Kira was a girl. But everything that had happened the previous days. Seeing her now as a girl, few things seemed funny. Some other actions seemed oddly. But what stood out mostly was her ability too stand her grounds. She surely was something different.

 _"Well, Kira is Kira. Doesn't matter if she is a girl or boy."_ Yamato said as he tapped Cobras shoulder. Cobra glared at him because Kira for him was still bad news.

 _"But surely she has her way to find troubles."_ Tettsu considered.

"T _hat punk can destroy your day in a second_." Cobra mumbled as he gave her a quick glance.

Kira faced him not liking him bad mouthing her. _"Stop calling me a punk. And I never destroyed anyone's day!_ " she uttered clearly.

" _Not sure about that.._ " said Yamato as he remembered few of Kira's "events"

"Y _ou are walking trouble. And that is a fact._ " Cobra mocked her confusing the rest. They were sure, they had never seen Cobra mock or tease around like that.

 _"Ki-chan...Did i come a bad time?_ " Ryusuke asked (who had entered a moment ago). It took him sometime to find the place. And he was really surprised that Kira would wonder around these parts. The Kira he knew, was a sweet caring friend. He had seen her a bit out of character when she was in high school. But nothing like the way Cobra, the Sannoh members and the four leaders had seen her.

Kira jumped up and walked over grabbing him. She dragged him were the rest were " _No way! Ryu-kun come meet Naomi and the rest._ " Kira said with a bright light in her face. She went on introducing everyone to Ryusuke.

Cobra took a noticed of the new person, but mostly the change on Kira's behavior. Kira acted like a sweet girl, all pink and happy. _'What's going on with that punk?'_ Cobra thought as he tried to avoid gazing at them.

" _That's how Kira is normally."_ Naomi hummed as he passed by Cobra to serve some drinks to the customers.

 _"I looked into the links. I found the IP address. It's from a random internet spot. You cannot find who it was. But I send you the place, just in case you want to check it._ " Ryusuke said as he took a seat next to Kira.

Kira pulled her iPhone out and looked at the email. She forwarded it to Cobra. Cobra grabbed his phone and gazed at the place info, then he looked at Kira confused. " _What is that for?"_ he asked her.

Kira pushed the chair back and went over explaining " _Ryu-kun found the place from where the videos were uploaded."_

" _The attack videos?"_ he asked her serious.

Kira nodded as he already was sitting next him " _Yes. Ryu-kun said its a random spot."_

" _But It's a start. I will send it to the others."_ he added and passed it over to the other 4 leaders explaining what it was for. Then he signed at Ryusuke _"Arigato (Thank you)!"_

" _No, problem. If it's for Ki-chan. Anything."_ he said and smiled at Kira.

Cobra rolled his eyes _'Ki-chan.. Ki-chan.. That "punk" Ki-chan, sure'_ he bore in mind. Kira was for Cobra "that punk" who brought only troubles. Now there she was acting all girly, and being called "Ki-chan". Not sure why, if he found Kira annoying. He surely couldn't stand her friend.

The rest of the night went like that, as Itokan Diner emptied. Kira, Ryusuke and the rest drunk a lot. They had so many stories to say from their childhood. Memories, funny moments everyone was adding something. Only Cobra remain out, drinking and observing.

 _"You knew Kira was a girl, and you didn't say anything."_ Yamato whispered at Cobra as he was sitting next him drinking.

Cobra tried to act cool once again _"There was nothing to say. I don't want anything to do with that punk."_

" _I see that."_ Yamato made fun of him _"When ever Kira is around...in a mysterious way... you end up together."_

" _That's what I mean. She is always causing problems round me."_ Cobra voiced up annoyed.

" _And you don't like that."_ Yamato laughed at his friend making Cobra only more pissed.

 _"Okay, Ryu-kun see you tomorrow at work then._ " Kira yelled loudly getting Cobra's attention as Ryusuke was saying goodnight and left.

" _Are you both working together?"_ asked Naomi as she was pouring few more drinks around.

" _Hai (Yes)! We are. He is our new manager."_ Kira explained as he waved goodbye at him.

" _They surely are from different world than ours!"_ nodded Yamato causing Cobra only to drink bit more.

It didn't take long time and everyone had drunk a bit more than they should. Cobra also drunk a lot, and was intoxicated by alcohol ready to fall on his drunk mood.

" _You guys don't respect my inoki, do you?"_ suddenly Cobra asked as he was gazing at his drink. Everyone gazed at him and took a step back. They knew exactly what that meant. They only one that didn't was Kira.

She titled her head and gazed at Cobra. Kira seemed to be also a bit tipsy. " _Who is?"_ The guys slowly left the shop, and Naomi with Yamato hid at the back yard. They loved Cobra, but they would keep as far away from drunk-Cobra. _"Wow where did everyone go."_ Kira added as she turned around noticing the empty store.

Cobra stood up and staggered where Kira was sitting. He leaned towards her and with a fun voice he asked her _"Inoki Bombaye or Inoki Ganbare?"_

Kira turned, she leaned also close to him gazing with her big wide eyes. She blinked confusing _"Eh? Inoki?"_

Cobra nodded with a smile as he was losing his balance " _Inoki Bombaye or Inoki Ganbare? Which one?"_ he asked her again.

"Em?" Kira scraped her head _"Inoki Bombaye of course."_ she answered surely and loudly.

Cobra pointed at her " _Correct. You are the first one finding the right answer." h_ e murmured proudly that someone got it right.

 _"Of course. I knew the right answer."_ she admired herself as she tried also to stand up.

 _"I will share my love for Inoki with you._ " Cobra edged close to her ear and whispered.

Kira giggled happily " _Okay. But you only can share it with me."_

Cobra nodded " _Only with you. You found the Inoki Bombaye. It can only be you."_ he made it clear as he placed his arm around her hugging her close.

 _"Okay. We need to make it officially then."_ Kira added as she followed Cobra out of the Itokan Diner. It was almost dawn and those two happy started walking to an unknown direction talking about their Inoki love. Naomi and Yamato, returned only to find them already gone.

 _"You think they will be into trouble."_ Naomi asked worried.

" _Not sure. But close the store and lets go look for both of them._ " Yamato agreed _"Both of them drunk it can end up badly."_

Naomi locked the store and they both started their search. But Kira and Cobra had already passed the Sannoh district and were now wondering towards the center. Still hugged and happy they were talking loudly trying to find a way to make official their Inoki love.

 _"We could sign a contract!"_ said Kira as she was thinking of ways to make it valid. She was still all over Cobra and these time Cobra wasn't annoyed at all.

 _"We need a lawyer. I don't know any._ " Cobra said with a puzzled funny face, that Kira had never seen.

Kira thought _"I know a lawyer... Dad ... Ie Ie (No)"_ she shook her hand in frond her face only thinking of Shin's reaction. " _That cannot work. We need another way."_ she added.

Cobra paused and leaned against a wall. Few steps away was a wanderer selling rings, earrings and other fake jewelry. _"Agreed my Inoki love.. needs another way to be official._ " he said still smiling at Kira.

Kira jumped up the air " _I know. We can marry our Inoki love."_ she suddenly announced.

Cobra didn't wait at all he grabbed her hand and dragged her away _"Let's do that then. Let's get married."_

 _"Yatta.. Let's go."_ she yelled as she let Cobra dragging he away she only pause at the stand. " _Wait wait we need a ring."_ she mumbled as she looked at the rings.

" _I will buy you one later. Let's go and get married first._ " Cobra said as he was trying to pull her away.

" _No."_ she refused showing him her fingers " _How can we get married with out a ring. You are mean!"_ she whined.

 _"Don't be sad._ " Cobra with puppy eyes hammed and lifted his arm up " _Lady, we will buy a ring."_

" _Really!_ " Kira said as her face lighten up again and she started looking for a ring. "They look all so pretty"

Cobra pulled out from his pocket a amount of money yelling " _Give us all the rings. What inoki love would it be then!"_

Kira with a smile bigger than ever jump on him and hugging him tightly " _I got the right Inoki love._ " she added. After buying all the rings they went on walking around the city. They bought flowers, even a pink fluffy long skirt that Kira wore. As they were "ready" to get married they ended up in the city hall. It was already 7:30 am and the city hall had just opened.

 _"We need to fill the form first!"_ Kira yelled as she pulled back Cobra that was ready to go towards the city hall clerk.

They took sometime, but they ended to fill the form correctly. They waited in line. And soon they were facing a middle age woman that worked there. They gave the form as they looked each other happy with a lost balance.

" _We want to get married!"_ Kira uttered at the lady that was looking at the form.

" _You need a witness for that. The rest of the form seemed to be correctly filled."_ she said at them.

 _"You have two of them. Me and her."_ said Cobra still drunk and happy pointing at himself and Kira.

 _"No, it has to be someone else."_ she said and gave them back the form.

They both upset stepped back gazing each other, as they were thinking who to call. Although in their drunk mind they knew it couldn't be someone they knew well.

 _"I know. I will call a friend from work. But we have to act more serious."_ said Kira as she grabbed her phone and called a random person from work. The girl came and she filled the form. Although she noticed that both didn't look exactly sober but she didn't really cared.

The form was now filled and both of them, waited from the clerk to stamp it and make it official.

(( upcoming chapter **~ Act 8 ~** ))

* * *

 ** _Note:_**

 ** _\+ Big Apple_** _is a nickname_ _for_ ** _New York City._** _It was first popularized in the_ ** _1920s by John J. Fitz Gerald,_** _a sports writer for the New York Morning Telegraph. Its popularity since **the 1970s** is due to a promotional campaign by the New Y **ork Convention and Visitors Bureau** , known now as **NYC & Company.**_

 _ **Inoki Bombaye or Inoki Ganbare** It's a question that Cobra uses when he is really drunk. It started in elementary school as he use wrongly the word **Bombaye** instead of **Ganbare.**_


	8. Did we get married or not?

**_Author's Note:_**

 ** _Never drink and get married, it can end up badly. ^_^_**

* * *

 _ **~ 8th Act:** **Did we get married or not?**_

* * *

Kira was sleeping on Shin's old bed, (covering all the bed) as she was laying on her belly. Slowly the noon rays of the sun appeared, brightening the room. Her cell phone was laying on the ground, with a bunch of unanswered calls from work. Above it were bras, unties and all kinds of new underwear. Next, all over the floor were her clothes, the pink skirt. She softly opened her eyes and rubbed them. She sat up yawning and gazing around the room. She blinked once, twice and jumped up. She looked at herself wearing only a white shirt and her undies.

 _"That isn't mine shirt!"_ she noticed as she note down the room. She picked up one bra. It surely looked something she would buy, but it seemed too sexy. She rubbed her head noticing all the other stuff. _"What did I do?"_ she asked herself as she couldn't remember much of last night.

She picked up her phone as she noticed it was already noon. And saw many phone calls from work. Although she was sure it was her day off. She called back the number.

" _Kira, I called you to check if you are alright!" her office buddy told her._

" _I am fine. I thought something happened at work_. _"_ she said as she kept noticing all the stuff that were laying on the floor. Most of those things were not hers.

 _"No it's not about work. It's about your marriage. I am not sure If i should signed that form._ "

Kira felt her mind explode. She started remembering few scenes of that morning. " _Marriage?"_ she asked confused with a bad headache. " _I drunk last night a bit too much but what marriage?"_

The girl explained " _You called me this morning. You were in the city hall signing your marriage contract. You needed a witness."_

Kira's mind went into shock. She fall on the floor, freezing for few seconds. Then she remembered how she was yelling to get married. She looked at her fingers, there was a big pink ring. She recall someone placed the ring there. But she was sure she asked for it last night. " _Omg what did i do! I have to end the call. We will talk later."_ she said.

She didn't wait at all. She called the city hall the same time. She was sure, she signed the form. She was sure was yelling and demanding the clerk to accept the form. " _I have to cancel that._ " she mumbled as she dialed the number.

 _"City awareness how can we help you?"_ asked the lady in the other side of the call.

 _"I want to cancel a marriage contract. We signed it this morning."_ Kira struggled to speak as her mind was spacing still out.

 _"Do you have the form number miss?"_ The lady asked her.

" _No i don't have it. I don't remember it"_ she said honestly.

" _Don't worry. Your name and the name of the person your married."_

 _"Sawada Kira... the person I married.. I don't know"_ she answered as she couldn't remember with who she was there getting married.

 _"What do you mean miss you don't know?"_ the lady asked her puzzled.

 _"I was drunk, out of mind. That's why i want to cancel it. How can i cancel it?"_ she screamed on the phone as she was now walking up and down the room. How did she manage to get herself into that.

 _"Miss you can only cancel it under three reasons. First were you forced to sign the contract."_ the lady asked.

Kira remembered that she was jumping up and down asking strongly to get married _"No, I wasn't forced"_

 _"Did you have the wedding to get a legal way to stay in Japan?"_

Kira shook her head " _No, I am from here. I don't need to get married for that."_

 _"Then have you any psychological illness?"_ the lady asked again.

" _No, no that its not. I just got drunk and got married. No one forced me."_ she ended up saying again.

" _Then miss it cannot be cancel... only if you get a divorce."_ the lady said and closed the line.

Kira gazed at her phone for a few more seconds and then she screamed loudly. She dashed off the room running down the stairs.

Meanwhile at the same house, down in the living room sofa sat Cobra. The loud yells from upstairs woke him up. He was wearing nothing only a towel wrapped around him. His body edged against his knees as he was almost pulling his hair trying to remember what had happened. In frond of him was a marriage contract with his name and Kira's. He couldn't remember anything.

He struggled to remember what happened, his muscles aching and cracking as he stood up crashing his fist against the wall. " _Why?"_ he mumbled to himself as he remembered pulling Kira towards to city call. He was sure he placed her a ring. He recalled even picking her up and bringing her home. But why he was almost nude he didn't know. Or were his clothes were. He couldn't wait anymore. He turned around and rushed up the stairs. He had to talk with Kira. Maybe she remembered something more. Though facing that punk, that would be another challenge.

In the middle of the stairs they both crashed into each other. Cobra gazing up at her and Kira gazing down at him, both froze. A cold breeze blow, before the first one managed to talk.

" _Why are you wearing my shirt?"_ Cobra asked but he wasn't sure if he wanted to hear the answered. His eyes scanned Kira from Toe to head. _"That's not what i want to ask. Why are we married?_ " he rephrased the question.

Kira sighed, of all the people it had to be him. _"I don't know. I don't remember everything. But you were pulling me!"_ she replied as both of them walked down stairs.

 _"Punk, you are always asking for trouble. You asked for it."_ he shouted back glaring at her.

 _"You put the ring on my fingers and ask me to marry you."_ Kira attacked him. Back and forth, they both fought like that for few minutes before they managed to calm down and talk like normal humans.

" _Anyway. We have to go and cancel it._ " Cobra concluded.

"I _called the city hall, it cannot be canceled. We have to get a divorce."_ she respond.

 _"What?_ " Cobra's mind was swinging between killing her or killing himself. His facial expression was in frozen stated. " _Get dressed. Let's go and check it. Where are my damn clothes."_

Kira agreed, they couldn't just wait. They looked all over the place. And found that his jeans into the basket. Seemed that Kira somehow threw up against him again. Cobra cracked his knuckles, gazing at her deadly.

 _"You are dead!"_ he yelled and run after her. Kira without waiting she strode into the living room, up the stairs and tried to hide into Shin's room. But Cobra didn't wait he forced his way into the room. " _You are so dead!"_ he said again ready to attack her, as he noticed the room. He stepped back, hitting his own head " _I cannot take this!"_

Kira that climbed up the bed and was sure he would kill her looked at him dazzled. _"Eh?"_ she hammed not sure why the mood swing.

Cobra pointed at the underwear at the floor. He had just recalled " _I bought those things for you!"_

 _"What? You did?_ " Kira climbed down and walked over the closet she found a pair of jeans, and a shirt. She threw them at Cobra _"Go change. Let's go find out what happened. We can figure the rest later."_

Cobra agreed. First priority was to make sure they didn't get married. Or at least cancel the wedding. Then they could fight about the rest later. He picked up the clothes, he went outside the room and changed. The jeans were long, and seemed old. They sure were not Kira's clothes. When he returned into Shin's room Kira was also dressed. She only wore her jeans and went on wearing Cobra's shirt. They both took a taxi and soon they were into the city hall.

They stormed over where the clerk was sitting and showed him the form, both out of breath demanded _"Cancel it please."_

The clerk shook her her head _"This morning you both were yelling at me to accept it._ " she said.

" _We were drunk. Please. It was a mistake."_ Kira begged the woman hopping she would understand.

 _"And you don't want to make official then your Inoki love?"_ the lady mocked them.

 _"Eh Inoki what?"_ Kira asked her confused. But Cobra when hearing about the Inoki was sure what had happened. He would only end up speaking about his inoki love, he must be very drunk. But all these years he never ended up married. ' _That punk manage to get us in another level.'_ he thought.

" _Calm down. I never accepted the form. I could tell that you both were too pink happy to get married."_ the clerk reviled _"It took me a lot of effort to persuade both of you to agree. That Inoki love surely was strong."_

Both took a long and deep breath, they looked each other. They thanked the lady and walked out the city hall with their heads down. Leaving as far as they could from the city hall. They didn't say anything, only wondered around for a few blocks.

They slowly recalled the rest of the events. After they left clerks counter, Kira cycled around the city hall yelling " _I am happy... I am married."_ Cobra lifted her up against his shoulder and they ended up into a underwear shop. There they picked up all the bra's and the rest things. They were making sure all the customer of the shop knew that they got married.

Then they ended up in Shin's old home. They sat down, and Kira threw against his pants. (Thankfully not his mouth) He took off his shirt and went into the bathroom. Showering and ending up sleeping against the sofa. And Kira took his shirt. She walked up stairs and spend sometime admiring the gifts. Then she changed into his shirt and fall also asleep.

They stopped into the middle of the road facing each other _"Nothing happened!"_

Kira nodded " _Yes! I walked upstairs and fall asleep."_

" _And I took a shower and slept also."_ Cobra added.

 _"Lets say this never happened._ " Cobra uttered clearly. Maybe until that day it was that "punks" fault he went through all that troubles. But these one was not only Kira's fault.

Kira agreed. _"I never saw you after we left the Itokan Diner"_ she said.

Before they both parted, Cobra had one more last question _"The jean's, aren't yours?"_

 _"No, those are my fathers."_ she responded.

They didn't say anything else. What they were through was enough. They slowly took their way back home.

(( upcoming chapter **~ Act 9 ~** ))

* * *

 ** _Note:_**


	9. The Hidden truths

**_Author's Note:_**

 ** _Woot! Woot! Let's slowly move on more serious grounds. But really slow. ^_^_**

* * *

 _ **~ 9th Act: The Hidden truths ~**_

* * *

His steps were heavy, difficult to lift and hard to move forward. In his severe and harrowing life, he never imagined a mischievous doze of _**annoyance**_ recklessly pushing its way closer and closer to him. Everything he wanted, everything he cared about, and everything he needed to protect was around the Sannoh Region. His daily reality was the same, even when the days became darker. They had to fight, they had to see their friends die. But there were also good days. Days filled with hope and happiness. But even those took another turn, as the _**fussing "punk"**_ appeared in his life.

 _Nothing was the same._ Even he couldn't recognize himself anymore. His actions were deviating. His mind covered with unusual thoughts. And those unfamiliar emotions, he couldn't handle. Every and each day, since he met that "punk" he had to deal with something new. _**Exhausting were those days.** _ What would come next, he couldn't know. He couldn't guess. The leader of the _**Hoodlum Squad**_ was able always to read people and situations. But now he couldn't hunch what the next moment would bring in his door step.

With his mind busy, and his steps heavy he had finally reached the _**Bar Odake**_. He pushed the door and stepped inside. Yamato and Noboru where already there drinking. It was already late, and like every night they would gather around the Bar Odake. To drink, to talk and sort out their problem of each day. Only today the issue was Cobra. Since the previous night when he left with Kira, no one had seen him yet. _Until now._ He was wearing different clothes than yesterday, and surely those were not his clothes. They looked like old, and clothes that Cobra wouldn't wear.

 _"Where have you been?"_ Yamato asked him as he noticed his friend taking a sit next to the bar counter. He had never seen Cobra so beaten. " _Did anything happen? I was worried. We looked for you and Kira, with Naomi last night. I even called you."_

Noboru gazed at them both curious. Lately he missed a lot of those Kira moments, since he was busy with college and Miho. _"He never picks up his phone, if he is busy."_ he commented.

Cobra exhaled _"I need a drink!"_ he said gazing at the Bar Odake Mama. He really wasn't in the mood to tell them what had happened. But even if he was, there was no way he would tell them any of that. Thinking only the mocking he would get. They already made fun of him, with his _**Inoki lines.**_ Now, envision if they found out that he almost ended up marrying Kira. T _he leader of the Sannoh Rengokai married to that "punk"_. He shook his head and drunk the tequila (that the bar owner poured him few seconds ago) one shot.

 _"I'm alive. There is nothing more to add."_ he responded, making clear there was no way he would reveal anything else. _"How are things here?"_ Cobra asked.

Yamato turned his body half aside and faced him like he was ready to tell him something important _"Today I went with Rocky and Murayama at the area you send us yesterday."_

 _"Oi! What did you find out?"_ Cobra asked him with a crawly look on his face.

 _"Those guys we fought back then, when they had gang up against Kira. We found them."_ Cobra's gaze turned into more serious as Yamato went on telling him _"Though they were dressed into a school uniform. We followed them, and found they addend an Elite High school."_

Cobra tilted his head edging as his pressed his right fist against his jaw _"High School students?"_ he asked confused.

 _"Yes. We found out they had some kind of competition going on. 'Whose gonna beat more people.' They had most videos as private upload. That's why we found only few."_ Noboru added serious.

The leader of the Hoodlum Squad gave a fast glance at his friend _"Noboru were you there also?"_

 _"I called him. How would we enter the high school. Only Noboru managed to get inside. The students took it like a game. The teachers interfered too. It was a big mess. The teachers managed to find out which students were behind it. We left them to handle it."_ Yamato concluded.

 _"Oi! Yamato you left the teachers to deal with it."_ Cobra said seriously.

Yamato nodded _"The issue wasn't the school kids going through that."_

 _"Then what?"_ Cobra asked him as he grabbed his shoulder.

 _"They were told (someone suggested) them to take the game around the SWORD districts."_ Noboru added.

Cobra rose his eyebrow _"Eh? Who would do that?"_

Yamato shook his head _"We didn't find out. We read the comments in their side. There were others guiding them to bring the game in our region."_ He picked up his phone and showed Cobra the link.

 _"Let me"_ he sighed _"send it to that punk, maybe her friend can help us to find something more. But it seems like a dead end."_

Yamato send Cobra the link and agreed. Since the students were not the real threat. There should be someone else. At least one thing was sure: that the attacks ended around the five regions. But bigger threats were about to start. Because a shadow, started moving around the five districts. And would bring more problems until they would make their final attack.

Cobra, after few minutes, sent an email to Kira. He included the link, and he explained what had happened. The bizarre thing was that his eerily feeling had collapsed and he casually contacted Kira, like he would with any of his friends.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kira had also reached the Oedo family home. She had clean up Shin's room. She ended up with rings and bras she didn't really want. She hid them deep into Shin's old dresser. Everything she lived until that day around the Sannoh district was fun. But what had happened today was spooky. She was so close to be married. And to whom? the one that would always ruin her whoopee moments.

For Kira, Sannoh district became every day more of her neverland. She could fight, and she could express all her feelings with out a care in the world. Everything seemed more like a game to the spoiled girl. It was a big play ground were she could be herself. Though it almost come to an end. Now she would no more pose as a boy. In her eyes it was Cobra's fault. But even if her cover was gone, she would keep facing her wonderland. She only needed to be careful that no one at home would find out.

She took of her shoes and walked into the main area. Yusuke (her brother), Yuki (her nephew), Kumiko and Shin where sitting there, and talking. They haven't seen Kira since the other day, but that was not what worried them. Kira waved and sat next to Yuki (who was all over her hugging his aunt and welcome her home).

 _"Whats with all the serious faces?"_ Kira asked as she noticed they looked like something was bothering them.

Her brother glared at her _"Today Ryusuke visit us."_

Kira nodded as she was tickling Yuki " _Yes, can you believe it. He is my manager. I was also shock to see him."_ the she suddenly turned and faced Shin _"I also met Kumai. Dad you didn't tell him I was back. He was so surprise to see me."_ Kira went on speaking about Kuma and Ryusuke.

" _That's not the issue. I was also amazed to see Ryusuke after so long. But he told us you were out drinking._ " her brother said.

 _"Yes we were at Naomi's after work. You know I am lately hanging with Naomi."_ Kira answered clueless.

 _"I know that. But you never bothered to tell us that it's around the Sannoh district!"_ Yusuke confronted her.

Kira lifted Yuki from her lap and let him sit next to her as she faced her brother _"Yes, it's placed in the Sannoh region why is that a problem"_

Shin and Kumi, only listened at their kids starting a fight. When they were younger, Yusuke and Kira fought all the time. But it has been years those two ever had a big fight.

 _"Did you ever know what happened there. How dangerous those parts can be. And you are wondering around late on those grounds?"_ her brother asked her worried.

 _"Of course I know, what happened there! Yet, I cannot enjoy walking alone. Even if i wanted, Cobra would show up!"_ she replied really annoyed as recalled since day-one he would bump into him.

" _So since that Cobra guy will be there you will be save?"_ Yusuke sighed as Yuki giggled remembering what his auntie told him about Cobra.

Though their loud discussion was cut off when Shin took place " _Cobra? The Sannoh Rengokai Leader"_ he asked his daughter. Slowly even the Oedo family found out about SWORD. They heard who the leaders were. And above all the names Shin had heard, Cobra was the one that showed off mostly. Every detail Shin got about SWORD, Cobra was always included in it. Shin didn't take SWORD lightly, neither their leaders. After all it was SWORD who had dealt with Kuryu group.

Kira's dreamland was about to get crashed. First her brother, and now Shin started to know more about the region she was so sure they never heard about. _"Yes. He is their leader."_ she admitted _"Well if leader you would call him._ " she mumbled as she really still couldn't see why Cobra was their leader. Sure he seemed strong. But was that enough to be their leader.

 _"Kira, I don't know what made you think Cobra like that. But don't take him lightly. If they have him as their leader there must be a reason. And if he indeed is always around you when you wonder the Sannoh district, then you should be thankful."_ Shin said serious as he poked his daughter head. Shin was one of the few that knew about Kira. Maybe as a father he was keeping an eye on her. But he never interfered. He trusted Kira, as well as everyone. But he did one more thing the others didn't do, he wanted Kira to be herself. They others by trying to protect her they almost took away that part from Kira.

" _But dad I have heard people died there. Will you just let her wonder around those parts. Dad!"_ Yusuke demanded from Shin.

Shin laughed; his kids sometimes could really irritated him " _Yusuke, I think Kira can handle herself around the Sannoh District, after all its not its dangerous as it was. And secondly if the leader is around her, well the only thing that can go bad for Kira is to be kicked out." he mocked his kids. Although he loved his kids, he knew_ exactly how spoiled Kira was, and in serious world that Cobra lived in it was given that he would kick the brat out. As for Yusuke he had his good points but he could be annoying too. _"Anyway, Yusuke let you sister be. And Kira don't act too spoiled."_ he said and grabbed Yankumi's arm.

Kumiko was spacing out, as she did most of the time. She was thinking about her students and the new issues they faced. _"Eh?_ " she suddenly realized Shin grabbing her hand _"Its school-parents meeting tomorrow. How will I .. I need too"_ she murmured thinking more about her students and spacing out again.

 _"Well, you see what your mother said."_ Shin joked as he pulled Kumi up and was pushing her to get upstairs _"we will go and figure out that problem.. or maybe make you two another brother..."_

 _"Eww dad no!"_ Kira said with a disgusting face expression _"take mom and go."_

 _"Too many details dad. And yuki is here still."_ Yusuke added.

 _"Shin-Shin or make them a sister."_ Yuki commented making everyone laugh.

Shin took Kumiko in their room, there they talked about her "meeting the parents" issues. Yusuke and Yuki went also in bed, and Kira followed. She didn't manage to enter her room as she received an email. She closed the door behind her and sat on her bed. Looked at her phone and read the email It was from Cobra, telling her what had happened. She replied immediately: _"I will forward the link to Ryu-kun tomorrow. If I have anything new i will contact you. You do the same. See you tomorrow"_

It was a typical reply. She just answered back, with out overthinking it. Shin allowing her to be around the Sannoh district, was like a gift. Kira could wonder around the Sannoh parts with out any worries. She made up her mind and go every evening and help Naomi.

"Though Dad can be odd. He just trusted Cobra like that." she mumbled to herself as she it puzzled her mind all night. What exactly made Shin trusting Cobra like that. She only gave him a name, and he was already able to trust him. Just because he was a leader. Shin wasn't like that. If he trusted someone he was sure about that person.

Kira went on talking to herself until she gazed herself into the mirror she only then noticed she was wearing Cobra's shirt still. Then she just pulled closer to her nose and sniffed it. She was too tired to go on talking about her day. She crashed against her bed and fall asleep, with Cobra's odor slowly surrounding her.

(( upcoming chapter **~ Act 10 ~** ))

* * *

 ** _Note:_**


	10. Oya High's false attack

**_Author's Note:_**

 ** _There we go!_**

* * *

 _ **~ 10th Act: Oya High's false attack ~**_

* * *

A rainy day, a cloudy afternoon, loud promising voices overtook Kumai's Ramen Shop. The one that never lost his faith (Murayama) , the one that trusts his students (Yusuke) and the last one that returned after so long (Ryusuke) gathered to talk about the last events that took place. It has only been a week after the random attacks from the Elite school students had stopped. And other issue rose around Oya High. Only this time, no one was attacking Oya High. These time it was Oya High attacking (or at least so it was said).

 _"How many times do I need to explain it!"_ Oya High Leader uttered. Those few weeks he had enough of the new teacher. Murayama had even forgotten, that they had teachers. Oya High wasn't like all the other high schools. Oya High, was a place were the national den for yankees* (who claimed a good academic background) gathered. The all wanted to scout a better place and level up. The most heinous high school where leaders nationwide gathered there. But the new teacher didn't care about that fact. He was there to teach, and trust his students. _"We aren't like the rest High School's. If you want to teach there are the full-time student's. No teacher dared to cross inside our territory."_ he went on explaining.

The Oya High Leader sat with his legs wide open as he was swinging the chair. Next to him sat Yusuke (Yankumi's son & the new teacher), he heard everything that Murayama told him so many times. Though he never agreed with him. _"The principal told me, that i am class 3-D's home teacher. And I am here to teach you guys. If you want to train, or anything else, you can do that. But that doesn't mean that i will not teach."_ Yusuke explained again causing the leader of Oya high to get in shock once again.

 _"Anyway, that's not what we were talking about. The main issue is: those student you said you saw with Oya High uniform, attacking people. Where you sure it was from our school?"_ Murayama asked him really concerned. Oya High was bad news indeed, but they never attacked randomly. Maybe they fought a lot. But it was with each other, and mostly inside the school. And they did it only for the rang. And with Murayama as their leader a lot had changed.

 _"I was with Yusuke when we saw it clearly, they were surely wearing Oya High's uniforms."_ Ryusuke (Old friend of Yusuke and Kira) said. Then he went on eat his ramen. When he, Yusuke and Kira were younger they were always eating at Kumai's shop. He had missed the flavor of Kumai's Ramen.

 _"Though my guys swear they didn't attack anyone recently. You know lately we were looking to find who was behind those random attacks. And then we had to deal with our new 'Home Teacher' there was no time to do anything else."_ he clarified.

Yusuke nodded " _I heard them saying that indeed. Then who would it be?"_

Kumai, who was serving ramen interfered _"Maybe someone is trying to frame you guys. It happened to us too, when we were in High School. Yusuke you mother helped us out back then."_

" _Yes, Yes I did. Umaira (Guys), you did also you best to find the real culprit behind it. I was so proud about you. I still am."_ Yamaguchi cheered as he ruffled Kuma hair. The rest of them froze as she appeared from nowhere (as Yankumi always would).

" _Mom don't do that. You cannot keep appearing like that."_ Yusuke scolded her. All those years neither he or the others have ever found out, how Yankumi managed to do that.

Yankumi, on her hyper proud mood ruffled then Yusuke's hair _"I am so proud about you too. Eating with your students. That means you are close already."_

" _Far from that..."_ Yusuke mumbled. Although, Yusuke as a teacher was like Yankumi, only he never over did, as she used to.

 _"Yankumi is like that._ " Kumai said and laughed as _"All those years she never changed."_

" _Yes even when she was our teacher."_ said Ryusuke " _We were really hard to deal with back then. But she found her way."_

 _"Yankumi has that. And believe me i was her first student. She trusted her students in a way no other teacher did."_ Kumai told them with a smile on his face. He was really so moved by Yankumi. All those years and Yankumi was still around helping him.

Ryusuke nodded " _Yusuke is like that too. So Murayama I don't think you guys can escape!"_

Oya high's Leader gave them a fast glance. He has seen Yusuke's intense and eager enjoyment to teach them. _"We already know that"_ he admitted.

Kumai laughed _"But what you guys missed, was Yankumi single. And when ever a man was walking with her, we were in shook."_ Kumai mocked her.

 _"Yankumi with a man right!"_ Ryusuke let the tease continue " _You don't know our shook when we found out she was married. Yankumi married!"_

They all started laughing. Only Kumiko wasn't. Her eyes were already fired up and she was on her Yakuza mood. _"You dear to make fun of me. Come out I will fight you all!"_ she yelled glaring at them. Kumai, and Ryusuke hid while Yusuke grabbed his mothers arm trying to prevent her from attack them. Murayama laughed too, they surely looked silly. But he was sure what he had just witnessed, he had seen it before.

 _"Just calm down. They're only kidding."_ said Kira. Thankfully, she didn't appeared as suddenly as Kumiko did. She unexpectedly showed up. She walked over and sat with everyone.

Yankumi dropped it and stepped back. _"Okay, but they were asking for it."_ she said and smiled at her daughter.

 _"Murayama why are you here?"_ Kira asked when she noticed that he was with the others.

" _I would ask the same. But I can guess you, Yusuke and everyone's teachers here are some how related."_ he responded.

" _Ah! True Aniki (Brother) said that he was teaching in Oya High. Well Yusuke is my brother, and the 'everyone teacher' is my mom!"_ Kira explained.

 _"I am Yamaguchi Kumiko, you can call me Yankumi. Nice to meet you!"_ Kumiko introduced herself randomly.

" _I see. Her reaction seemed familiar."_ disclosed Murayama. He was sure he had heard those words before.

" _Why? did Yusuke used them?"_ Ryusuke asked wanting to make some fun of his friend. He knew of course that Yusuke never really spoke like that. But he hasn't seen him for few years. Maybe now since he is a teacher, he would start to look more than Yankumi.

" _No, It wasn't him."_ the Oya High Leader pointed at Kira _"It was her."_ Kira signed him to shush. After all, no one ever saw Kira speak like that. Her wild persona, was never really shown around her home and friends. Since she never acted like a reckless person, like she did lately when she was around the Sannoh district.

 _"Ki-chan.. are you sure? Kira, always speaks softly. Even when she is mad."_ Ryusuke revealed. And the rest agreed.

Murayama, understood that Kira was hiding things. But it was not his place to judge her. _"I was wrong."_ he told them. Although, Yusuke was sure that Kira was hiding something.

 _"Of course you were."_ Ryusuke smiled he knew Kira was so many years, as well as he knew Yusuke. Kira, even if she was spoiled, and her reactions could be odd. She was not a violent person.

Kira dying to change the conversation _"But, why are you here Murayama?"_ she asked again.

" _Well, people from Oya High have been accused to attack people. Though it was no one from our school."_ the leader of Oya High reported.

" _Don't you guys talk about those issues with Cobra, or the other leaders?"_ Kira noted.

Murayama agreed on that, they always talked things through with Cobra and the others, _"We lately do that. But the issue was that the attacks took place in Sannoh district."_

 _"Eh?"_ Kira confused faced Murayama _"Isn't that one more reason to contact Cobra?"_

" _If you asked us a day ago we thought it were only rumors. But Yusuke and his friend here saw them. Or saw few guys wearing the Oya High uniform. I wanted first to know about that, before seeing Cobra."_ he admitted. The discussion had turned serious. Yankumi and the rest listened at them. Certainly they were puzzled. How would Kira, know so many details. And why would the Leader of Oya High take her so serious.

 _"What is with all the attacks. First those Elite students. And now you guys getting framed?"_ Kira quizzed as she rubbed her head.

 _"What makes you so sure they are framed? Maybe its them?"_ Ruysuke alleged. When ever he saw Kira at work, he reminded him the Kira he always knew. But, the Kira he was facing now, and at the Itokan Diner seemed so different.

 _"Oya High aren't like that. Even, before Murayama become their leader. The surely were yankees but they never attacked randomly. And attack around the Sannoh district, right now. It's not possible."_ Kira declared. She knew all the stories from Naomi. Even if she acted irresponsible around her neverland. She knew the people. She could trust them.

 _"You surely know a lot about them Ki-chan!"_ Ryusuke said sad. He was not sure if the person he one's knew was the same. Yusuke, was sure that Kira started something. But Kumai's store wasn't the right place to talk about it.

 _"Kira... why do you know so many things?"_ Yankumi asked her daughter. She had just noticed that her daughter knew details, about things she never thought. Kira was always interested in art, fashion and other girly things. Of course she knew she spend many hours training. But Kumiko never (ever) had seen her daughter taking place about gang related matters.

 _"From Naomi, do you guys ever listen. Naomi always told me about things that happened around her parts."_ Kira said honestly.

An hour later, Kira and Murayama managed to escape from Kumai's shop. They needed both to reach the Sannoh district. Kira, to help Naomi as she had promised. And Murayama to speak with Cobra about the latest attacks. But they didn't know what they would face at Itokan Diner. How things could turn only in one evening no one really knew.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile, at Itokan Diner...**_

Ken and Hikaru walked into the store all bruised. They had been attacked and they went to inform Cobra, and the others. These week few of the Hoodlum Squad members were ambushed and beaten. But they didn't say anything, because they had not noticed the attackers. But today Ken and Hikaru saw who beat them up so badly.

Yamato stood up helping Ken to sit " _What happened to you guys?"_ he asked really worried. Tettsu (Hoodlum Squad Tettsu) grabbed Hikaru before he lost his balance.

 _"Oi, who did that?"_ Cobra asked with a dark aura surrounding him. He edge his body closer to his knees as his hands pressed against them. But neither Ken or Hikaru knew how to explain what they saw.

 _"We were randomly attacked."_ explained Ken as he slowly leaned his back "They come. Beat us and left."

 _"Just like that? with not reason?"_ asked Den.

Hikaru nodded _"Yes, just like that."_

 _"Then who was it?"_ asked Tettsu, he as well as Cobra wanted to know who would dear to attack so cowardly against their friends.

 _"Oya High_ " murmured Hikaru getting everyone's attention.

Cobra stood up and stepped closer to them " _Oya High?"_ he asked confused. It made not sense, why would Oya high attacked them.

 _"It was Oya High. Surely."_ Ken added shaking his head.

 _"Maybe someone is trying to frame them?"_ Chiharu thought loudly.

" _You don't get it. It was not that unknown guys from Oya High attacked us. It was Todoroki, Tsuji and Shibaman."_ Ken made it clear.

 _"Todoroki? He is new with Oya High, but he would never cross the line!"_ Yamato told them more than sure. Everyone was baffled. Why would Oya High's main member go under attack. They wouldn't never do something like that.

 _"There is something more that we may not know yet! I have to talk with Murayama."_ Cobra voiced as his deadly gaze spaced out.

* * *

 _ **Same Time at Oya High...**_

Todoroki, Tsuji and Shibaman were under big fight with Furuya and Seki. It was Seki that come face to face with them when they attacked Ken and Hikaru. They were more confused than the Sannoh Rengokai was.

 _"Todoroki, did you know what you just did. Why would you attack members from the Sannoh Rengokai. Haven't you guys learned already. We were through hell."_ Seki come down on them really pissed. But neither of them had anything to say. Their faces were pale like they were sick. They look horrified, that confused Furuya and Seki more.

 _"If Murayama finds out you good as dead!_ " Furuya added " _You better come clean now. Why the attacks?"_

Todoroki sighted, he wasn't sure if he should tell them the truth. But nothing good would come if he would not explain at least to his teammates what had happened. _"We had to attack them."_ he mumbled.

" _You had to.. what do you mean?"_ asked Seki.

" _Our guys were held by a gang. If we didn't do as asked they would kill them!"_ Shibama honestly told them.

 _"Huh? Kill them? Who?"_ Furuya yelled at them _"Are you guys trying to confuse us?"_

 _"No, nothing like that. We don't know who they are. It was a gang with men dressed in black, and metallic blue sparkling masks. They had guns. If we didn't do as we were told, our guys were in danger. What would we suppose to do?"_ Tsuji asked really scared.

" _Contact Murayama or us."_ Seki advised them.

 _"We didn't have time."_ Todoroki made it clear _"Those guys were not playing around. We had an hour, or they would shoot."_

 _"What makes you so sure they would? Maybe it was only a prank?"_ Furuya questioned.

 _"Because they had already hit one of them. What should I do. See him die?"_ Todoroki uttered loudly.

 _"We have to tell Murayama about that."_ Seki told them. But Furuya ensured him that he had already informed him. And that he is heading to meet with Cobra.

* * *

When Kira and Murayama entered into the Itokan Diner, nothing looked promising. If they didn't know the leader of Oya high, and how he dealt with things, they would already attack him. But they first had to find out what was going on.

 _"Oi! Murayama explain? What is with all the attacks?"_ Cobra asked him deadly serious. He didn't wait, he wanted to know why on earth three main members of Oya high attacked his guys.

 _"It were you guys right?_ " Yamato asked, as Kira by-passed them and walked behind the counter. At least she knew things seemed serious these time, and she didn't went do anything reckless. At least not at that time. Although, she and Cobra exchanged few odd gazes. After all it few days ago they ended up married. And things between them were still not quiet well.

The leader of the Oya High nodded _"Yes. Furuya contacted me right now. I didn't know my guys were behind it. You need to give me sometime and talk with them. Cobra, can you trust me with this. They had their reasons."_

Cobra glared at Murayama, but he knew it well. That the leader of Oya High wouldn't never lie. _"Alright. But fill us in soon. And make sure, there will be no other attacks. If your guys do these again, then i cannot promise anything."_

Murayama nodded, he waved a goodbye at Kira and walked out. He was facing a bigger deal at the moment. Those guys, could blackmail them again. And what could he really do. Choosing between having his guys killed or attacking someone. He would do the same as Todoroki, Tsuji and Shibaman did. He had to find out who those men were.

A stiff breeze and hence a high windchill pierced through Hoodlum Squad's Leader. He could tell there was more to the story. Murayama seemed troubled enough. And to mention Kira, who was far from her reckless self. Cobra shifted his body and stood up. He signaled Kira to follow him outside. "K _ira, Let's talk!"_ he spoke and walked outside. Everyone (including Kira) gazed at him dazed.

Kira, simply agreed and followed him outside. Cobra leaned against his bike, that was parked few steps away from Itokan diner. She, stopped only few inches away from him. Dressed as a girl. With her long black hair waving against the night wind. Her big eyes gazing at him deeply. Then she cracked a light smile at him. Like she noticed something.

 _"What's with the smile?"_ Cobra asked her. Maybe it was the first time he spotted her smiling like that.

She took a deep breath and explained _"You called me Kira."_

Cobra blinked once confused. When his mind was troubled with important data he could by-pass little things. " _So? Isn't that your name?"_ he ironic answered her back.

Kira nodded still with the same smile on her sakura colored lips _"It is. But you always call me 'punk' or 'that punk'. It's the first time you actually call me with my name."_

And she was right. Since the first day Cobra and her met, he always called her _'punk'._ Even in his thoughts, he never used her name. But today it was different. She wasn't at all like that punk. She wasn't reckless at all. She didn't overdo anything. She acted more like a member of the Hoodlum Squad, than that spoiled punk.

 _"What did you want to talk about?"_ Kira asked him.

" _You were with Murayama when he found out it were his guys, the ones that attacked Ken and Hikaru?"_ Cobra asked her.

Kira was a bit surprised _"Eh.. Yup, I was with him."_ she honestly answered him.

Cobra was sure the was more to the story. _"Then, why did they attack?"_ Cobra went on asking her.

Kira gave him a quick glance and then dropped her gaze. She wasn't sure how to tell him these, but she surely would make him mad again. " _I know. They had a reason."_ Kira responded.

Cobra waited _"Which is?"_

 _"I cannot tell you.."_ she mumbled still staring at the ground. Kira could be reckless lately, she could be spoiled. But she would never tell on a friend. She knew that Murayama needed to figure out things. And surely he would inform the other leaders.

Cobra gave her a angry stare, while lightly punching her shoulder. " _What you mean you can't tell me? You don't trust us?"_

" _No, no!"_ she shook her head _"It's not that."_

 _"Then? Why?"_ Cobra asked her again losing his patient slowly.

 _"Something caused them to do the attack. Murayama asked you some time to deal with it. So let him. He should be the one tell you. I cannot just gossip what i heard. It's not right!"_ Kira uttered as she lifted her eyes.

Cobra tilted his head aside and a smirk stretched across his face thinking 'that punk' has some good point after all' He tapped her shoulder and walked inside not telling her anything else. If he was covering for a stranger, he would get mad. Like he did when Yamato covered for Chiharu. But after all they have gone through at least he could tell, that Kira was right at this point.

(( upcoming chapter **~ Act 11 ~** ))

* * *

 ** _Note:_**

 ** _Yankee_** _, despite the American meaning,_ _means a_ ** _juvenile delinquent_** _or_ ** _gang member_** _when used in Japan._


	11. Murayama's Threat

**_Author's Note:_**

 ** _Woot! Woot! Chapter 11, ended up to be smaller. I will have to split it in three parts. Otherwise, i would end with a huge chapter, and a confusing one._**

* * *

 _ **~ 11th Act: Murayama's Threat ~**_

* * *

 _"Murayama, why did you pause?"_ Todoroki asked him as he was waiting at the main entrance of Oya High. They all talked and agree to search for the gang that had blackmailed them. They couldn't just let them be.

But Oya High's Leader was gazing at his phone screen with a terrified look on his face. " _We can not go_!" he said and lifted his phone. He turned the screen towards Todoroki. _"They caught Oshiage._." he mumbled.

Todoroki strolled over and looked at the screen. It was a link that forwarded them to a live streaming. There was a dark room with few men, dressed in black. The only thing that was visible on them, were their glittered blue masks. And in the middle of the room was Oshiage tied up. _"Those are the same guys that blackmailed us. What do they want?"_ asked Todoroki.

Murayama sighed _"They want me to fight with Cobra. The message said 'The leaders of Oya High and Hoodlum Squad must duel or the girl dies. You have until dawn'."_

 _"What will you do?"_ wanted Todoroki to know. He couldn't believe that those guys would move so fast. The odd thing was that they knew that Murayama and Oshiage were together.

 _"What do you think I will do. I will go and face Cobra._ " Murayama responded. His mind was still speeding, mixing Oshiage into it, made things serious.

 _"But we have few hours we could..."_ Todoroki tried to explain.

Though he cut him off " _I will go and talk with Cobra, first. In any case we may brainstorm something out, or we will end up fighting"_ he said and run off.

 _ **Meanwhile at Itokan Diner...**_

 _"I don't get it. We know it was them. But you let Murayama go?"_ Ken asked Cobra. He was still confused why Cobra would trust him.

Cobra that was still fighting to find a logical explanation why the Oya High attacked them. Then he turned his focus on Ken. Cobra had an issue expressing himself, specially when he was thinking. He was many times misunderstood. And this time he would do the same.

 _"Because he trusts him."_ Kira explained gaining the attention of everyone _"Plus, Murayama wanted more than you guys to find out why the attacks happened."_

Yamato nodded agreeing with her _"Exactly. It's not like a stranger came and asked us to give him some time."_

Unexpectedly, the door opened and Shiba dashed in. She was panting. She looked scared, like something bad had happened. She stopped at the middle of the room _"Oshiage... Black van... they took her.."_ she said with broken words.

Cobra, stood up more than worried "What happened?" he asked her.

" _Oshiage... While I was closing the shop. A black van stopped few steps away. Few men with black outfits and masks, took her and left."_ she filled them in with tears on her eyes. Shiba was shaking, crying, in fear. Oshiage was her other half. They did everything together. Only the though of losing her sister upset her. She collapsed on the floor, sitting in the middle and crying. Her tough act was gone.

Cobra, lifted his deadly gaze _"Let's go!"_ he said as the guys stood up ready to follow him.

 _"Wait!"_ Kira shouted with out any delay causing everyone to stop.

Cobra, furious glared at her. " _Not now punk!"_ he yelled at her as he faced the door ready to leave.

 _"No, wait!"_ Kira shouted again and walked over where Shiba was sitting. She knelt next to her _"What kind of masks were they wearing? Metallic Blue?"_ she asked confusing everyone.

Her question made Cobra pause. It seemed that that punk thought of something. The others only founded the question out of place. As no one really knew what was on Kira's mind.

Shiba nodded " _Yes, a they were sparkling, metallic blue."_

The leader of Hoodlum Squad had connected the dots. He faced Kira " _Tell us?"_ he asked her with a deep dark voice.

 _"The Oya high guys didn't attack you with out a reason. They were told to attack Ken, and Hikaru or their friends would be killed."_ Kira revealed. She wouldn't interfere or tell about it. But, these time she knew exactly what had happened.

" _You mean they were blackmailed?"_ Yamato asked puzzled. It was not long they finally could be in peace, and now again new threats appeared.

 _"Yes, they did more than that. They had already hit one. So, Todoroki and the others followed their rules, and saved the others by attacking your guys."_ she told them.

 _"So they are the same guys. But why Oshiage?"_ Tettsu (Hoodlum Squad Tettsu) asked.

Kira and Cobra already had found the answer for that question. They both with one voice spoke _"Murayama!"_ and looked at each other.

 _"What about him?"_ Chiharu confused asked.

" _Murayama's weakness is Oshiage. They are going to blackmail him. Let's go"_ Cobra concluded as he was ready to open the door and dash outside. But he was stopped as Murayama opened the door and stepped in.

" _They already did!_ " said Kira that tried to help Shiba to stand up.

 _"They did?_ " asked Den.

Cobra, kept his deadly gaze on Murayama _"Oi! What do they want?"_ he asked immediately. They had not time to lose. Maybe Oshiage was important to Oya High's Leader. But she belonged with the Hoodlum Squad, she was a local and a friend.

 _"I told them about the threats. It was Oshiage i couldn't keep it a secret."_ Kira noted. Those ghostly times, Kira was honest, and a person you could rely on. She was nothing like the reckless punk she was when they first met her.

"W _e have until dawn. Hoodlum Squad Leader and Oya High Leader, have to duel."_ Murayama said with few words and showed them the streaming live link.

Cobra, gathered his fist and crash it against the table next to him. As much as he wanted to keep out of fighting he was always brought into it. _"Murayama I won't fight with you!"_ he uttered.

" _It's not if you will or will not. I have too."_ Murayama responded as he was waiting at the door.

Few seconds of silence overtook Naomi's store. They have seen Cobra fight with Murayama few years ago. But now Murayama was much stronger. And two of the SWORD leaders fighting. That could effect the balance.

Though the silence moments were called off, as Kira grabbed the phone and noted the link. She copied the link address and send it to her phone. Then she pulled her phone out and mailed it to Ryusuke. Everything happened really fast. Then she called Ryusuke " _Ryu-kun, I need you to find the address now.. don't ask just find it.. as soon as you can."_ she asked for Ryusuke help.

 _"Murayama let's take it outside."_ Cobra suddenly said. He read Kira's actions and he agreed with them. Hoodlum Squad's Leader didn't have to overthink anything. If a friend needed his help, he would answer. _"Yamato, get the any info you can from Kira, and go find Oshiage."_

 _"Seki, Todoroki and the others are outside, take them with you. They will help."_ Murayama added as he and Cobra walked outside behind the store. They would start their fight there, until the guys would find Oshiage.

Kira, went with Yamato and the others. She tapped Cobra's and Murayama shoulder " _Try to keep the fight going, until we are back."_

 _"Kira, get that Ryusuke guy to find the address. I am counting on you!"_ Murayama almost begged her as he moved on at the back alley. It was a long time they guys haven't seen Murayama so worried.

 _"Punk, don't run looking for fights with those men. Let Yamato and the others deal with it!"_ Cobra voiced up. He was worried, Kira was reckless. He was so worried that she would run off asking for fights as she always was. 'But why was he worried.'

" _What ever!"_ she answered and followed the others living behind a worried Cobra.

 _"Yamato, keep an eye on that punk!_ " Cobra added lastly. Yamato nodded and walked with the rest trying to find Oshiage. And the two leaders rushed into the alley, ready to start their deadly fight.

(( upcoming chapter **~ Act 12 ~** ))

* * *

 ** _Note:_**


	12. Saving Oshiage

**_Author's Note:_**

 ** _Now about Kira and the chest moment, she is an oddball, but she isn't pervert (Or at least not that pervert). She has her reasons to act like that. I would end the scene by revealing those. But I am thinking to allow her to have few more chest moments before that. lmao_**

 ** _Shadowing shadow thank you for the reviews._**

 ** _Mina-san (Everyone) Arigato (thank you) for reading it!_**

* * *

 ** _~ 12th Act: Saving Oshiage ~_**

* * *

The first punch glanced Cobra's perfect chin. He noticed too late that it was a feint, though, when the second punch doubled him over and expelled the last bit of choked air from his flat belly. The leader of Hoodlum Squad answered back with a roughed stroke against Murayama's right cheek , and a second bit higher. Their attack seemed harsh, fuzzy like every punch and every kick that hit its target would make some damage.

Cobra moved back, aside. Another blow meant for his jaw whizzed by in a blur of knuckles. From the corner of his eye, he saw the leader of Oya high's other arm begin an upward trajectory. He ducked this time, and felt his hair ruffle with the force of it. Murayama's hits were more powerful, fast and forceful. These duel seemed more serious than the last one they had few years ago. Although, neither Cobra or Murayama really wanted this fight, but they had to keep it going.

 _"You fighting skills have evolved."_ Cobra uttered as he licked the blood from his lips clean. He cracked a half dark smile at the leader of Oya High. His old self enjoyed the adrenaline shaking him up. Fights the rose from hate, Cobra hated those. But one to one fair fights, he still enjoyed those. And maybe right now the facts that brought them to fight each other weren't right. But both started take pleasure in.

Murayama winked and went on with a straight curvy punch. He was still worried about Oshiage but he couldn't hide the rush that overtook him. Soon, their fight turned worse. Heavier punches and deadly kicks took over. Action, reaction, again and again. The loud gasps, the hits and yells cut through the silent alley in Sannoh district.

As long as two of the leaders of SWORD were fighting, Kira and the others located Oshiage. The men in black with the sparkling blue masks, were about to be discovered. They hid Oshiage at the end of Sannoh district. Inside a remote building at the end of the road. There was nothing much surrounding the area. A fence, a mad rocky road and few bikes.

 _"Kira, wait here."_ Yamato whispered at her as they had just reached that forsaken place.

She shook her head and by passed him, following the others inside. _"I am not waiting out here.."_ she mumbled.

 _"At least stay behind me!"_ he hammed with a pissed tone as he pulled her behind him. Only, visualizing Cobra's reaction if anything happened to Kira, was scary enough.

Slowly, they walked in. It was dark outside, but thankfully inside there was some light. It was a main path that lead them in a lower part of the same building. They could already hear voices and people move down there. Soon, they noticed Oshiage tied in the middle with few men in black talking. It seemed that someone was already informing them that Cobra and Murayama were fighting.

But, the guys didn't wait. When they made sure, the men in black didn't have any guns. They surrounded them. Kira stepped closer to Oshiage with only thought in mind to free her. Yamato, Tettsu (Hoodlum Squad Tettsu) and Todoroki attacked at the five standing close to Oshiage. They freed the way for Kira to reach Oshiage easier. The others handled the rest.

Kira found a bottle near and broke it. She grabbed on of the glass and cut the robe around Oshiage. Kira cut her palm a bit, but it was nothing serious. She grabbed Oshiage's arm, after she made sure the guys could handle those men in black. _"Let's go!"_ she said loudly and helped Oshiage stand.

" _The guys?"_ Oshiage asked as she leaned against Kira.

 _"I think they can handle those men."_ Kira ensured her as they were already winning. Those men in black, weren't really made to fight. The were only scary, when they were hiding and holding guns. But a fist to fist fight, they were nothing serious to worry about.

 _"Leave, now!"_ yelled Yamato who was still holding the defense opening the path so they could move. _"Find Cobra, and Murayama... you need to stop them."_ he added.

Kira nodded and rushed out, while having Oshiage following her.

 _"Stop them?_ " Oshiage asked her confused as they both managed to get outside "Did they _started fighting?"_

Kira nodded " _They did. They both had to protect something important. There was no way they would stand down."_ Kira, although she mostly was annoyed, when everyone around her family was trying to protect her. But at times like these, her heart skipped a beat, when someone given their everything to protect something.

On the other side of Sannoh district Cobra and Murayama were still fighting. They have been exchanging punches and kicks with out any stop. Their clothes ripped, their bodies bloody and bruised. They were breathing heavily, almost impossible to talk. Both leaders stood their grounds, like true leaders of the SWORD.

They went on flying against the air, when Cobra wrapped his legs around Murayama. He shifted his body, placed all his weight on his hands and flipped him over. Murayama ended up on the ground, and Cobra crashed against the wall. The blow was stronger than they thought. It took them a moment to stand up. They both formed their fist ready to attack again, as a loud scream cut them off.

 _"No, stop!"_ Kira yelled as she was still holding her grip around Oshiage's whist. She walked between them _"Stop! Oshiage is safe."_ she said with a softer voice now.

Murayama, froze his fist and faced the girls. He had almost reached his limits, and sat down on the cold ground. He gazed up, making sure Oshiage was save. He smiled at her and the lay down. _"She is safe."_ he mumbled as he was catching his breath.

Cobra, on the other hand leaned against the wall. His legs couldn't support him any longer. He wasn't sure how long they were fighting. But their fight was not an easy one. He also felt at ease with Oshiage and Kira there. He lifted his gaze and met Kira's gaze " _Oi! What about the guys."_ he asked her as he tried to clean his lips with his right sleeve.

Kira walked few steps closer, her eyes still pinned on Cobra as he was slowly regaining his breath. " _They were still fighting when we left.."_ she explained as she offered her hand to help him stand "... but nothing to worry. I think Yamato and the others will be alright."

Oshiage, sat next to Murayama as he hugged her tight. He was so worried about her. Now that he knew she was aright, he could finally let go of all the stress.

Cobra, took her hand and lifted himself up. He kept his balance only standing up on his own. He took a step, and was ready to collapse. But, Kira grabbed his arm and placed it around her neck and she held him up. _"I think you need help."_ she mocked him.

Knowing that he was too exhausted either to argue with that punk or to try to act cool. He lean against her softly, only to prevent his body to fall. _"Just take me home!"_ he murmured as he rolled his eyes.

Before they left, Yamato called him and insured him that all were alright. They would handle the rest with the men in black gang. Although, they only part they would have to check was that they had guns, and they new a lot of information about them. The odd thing was, they didn't search. Someone handed over those information to them. Like with the Elite students attacks. Someone was behind, like he or they were trying to hurt SWORD.

 _"Oshiage, you need help. Or are you guys alright!"_ Kira asked before she took another step.

Oshiage nodded _"We are fine. I will help Murayama!"_

Cobra waved at them, as he and Kira took the road towards the Hino Gas station. They took step after step, slowly. Dragging their steps against the ground. Cobra, still depending on Kira. And Kira keeping her grip around him tightly to help him gain his balance.

Cobra scanned Kira quietly _"You didn't fight?"_ he asked surprised. That punk was always asking for fights. He was sure she wouldn't listen at him. He found it strange, that the reckless punk, didn't fight.

Kira looked at him with the corner of her eye _"Not, really. I just helped Oshiage."_ she revealed disappointed. Although, she found so many fights around the Sannoh district, lately she was missing the good fights. And all because of Cobra.

 _"Really! So, you did listen at what i said."_ Cobra said wanting to mess with her a bit.

Kira hissed " _In your dreams. I only had to help Oshiage. You think i am your puppy to obey you."_

Cobra cracked a smile slightly turning his head ironic " _Not sure. You could be though!"_

 _"Are you trying to make me hit an injured person."_ Kira threaten him.

 _"If it comes to fights. You could attack anyone!"_ Cobra added keeping closer to her trying his best not to lose his balance.

Kira showed him her tongue annoying. They were almost reaching the Hino Gas station. Kira looked at Cobra, she started comparing their heights. _"You are short!"_ she told him randomly.

 _"Punk don't look down on me. And I am taller than you!"_ he voiced up trying his best not to get annoyed by her.

Kira, gazed him once more " _No, I think you are short."_ she said again.

Cobra sighed, he just wanted to reach his home and rest. And now there he was with that reckless punk again. _"I am 5'7. And you are like 4'9 or 4'11. Who really is shorter?"_ Cobra irritated spoke.

 _"Are you 5'7 with heels?"_ Kira laughed.

Cobra poked her forehead. They both were outside his room. Kira opened the door and they both went inside. The room looked cleaner than the last time she was inside.

Cobra closed the door as he sat at the main area " _You should go now. I can handle the rest!" h_ e said and lean against the couch.

 _"Sure you can._ " she answered back. Though she didn't leave. She went into the bathroom. She picked up a small bowl, and put some warm water in it. She grabbed a towel, the first aid kid and some clean clothes. She sat at the coffee table in front of Cobra. _"Let me clean those wounds."_ she said.

 _"I can do that on my own."_ Cobra voiced clearly as he sat up and grabbed the towel from her hand. He slowly lifted his hands and rose his posture. He stripped his shirt off, not really carrying that Kira could watch. After all she had already seen his upper body. That punk had even licked his chest. Why would he really care if she would look at his upper body again. After all what else could she do?

But, Cobra was wrong. Because Kira was a trouble magnet. There was no way, that she would be around Cobra and his day could be peaceful. Kira would always do something, too bizarre. Something to reckless, and make Cobra hit his limits.

Kira, didn't also pay much attention at Cobra stripping. She only checked few times as he slowly cleaned the blood. Though, her gaze paused against his chest. Her eyes open widely like she noticed something. She lifted her right hand. Her finger pointed at his chest, as Cobra was still trying to clean his own wounds. He didn't saw Kira, staring at his chest and edging towards him.

Suddenly, her fingers were an inch away from his chest. She let the tip of her finger poking his right part of his torso. Then she softly grabbed and poked it few more times. Cobra jumped up, dazzled. Though, he lost his balance and sat down again. _"What the fu** are you doing?"_ he shouted at her trying to cover his chest and punched her hand away.

 _"No, No wait let me see!"_ Kira naturally spoke as her gaze was still pinned on his chest and she was trying to touch it again.

Cobra rolled his eyes. That punk became weirder every day. _"Take you hands off me!"_ he ordered ready to punch her.

"Relax and let me see." she responded as she kept her finger all over his right part of his chest. _"It sure looks like my mothers!"_ she mumbled having still her focus on his right chest.

The leader of the Sannoh Rengokai blinked with a shocked mind. _"Are You crazy punk"_ he yelled at her. Cobra couldn't take it anymore. Even if he had reached his limits, and couldn't move his body. He grabbed her arm and lifted her up. He stood up and pushed her towards the door. He tried to threw her out. But he lost his balance and fell against her. All his muscles were aching and his body reaching his end.

 _"Okay, Okay! I will not touch it.."_ she ensured him and tried to help him to step inside "...for now at least."

Cobra glared at her, but he couldn't do anything more at the time. He was really to tired and in pain. _"Just help me lay down"_ he told her with a weaker tone.

Kira slowly helped him to reach his bed. Her eyes were checking his chest for time to time. But she tried not to touch it. After he leaned against the bed. Cobra closed his eyes, he really needed to rest. Kira sat next to him, covering him with a blanket. But her fingers poked his chest again. " _Just let me check.. it will only take a second"_ she said gazing at him.

Cobra has already closed his eyes. And being really to exhausted he didn't really care. _"What ever punk. Do as you wish. I will get you back later."_ he hammed and fell asleep.

Kira covered him up and cracked a smile. She had her reasons she needed to check his chest. But she would never cross the line and touch him, when he was at his weakest moment. She sat on the floor against the rug, and leaned her upper body against the bed. She sat there, staring at Cobra. Moments later she fall asleep, resting against the bed.

(( upcoming chapter **~ Act 13 ~** ))

* * *

 ** _Note:_**


	13. A shady Ghost or a Ghost organisation?

**_Author's Note:_**

 ** _A quick reminder, after you finished reading chapter 13. Take few seconds and read the Note at the end. ^o^_**

* * *

 ** _~ 13th Act: A shady Ghost or a Ghost organisation? ~_**

* * *

 _"Let's us through, we need to speak with Rocky!"_ Yamato requested as his way was cut (when he tried to go upstairs in Heaven club). He, Tettsu and Todoroki (after they dealt with the men with the sparkle blue masks) needed to inform the rest. Though the guy didn't let them through. Only when Bito signaled them to let them pass (he let them trough.)

Rocky was sitting upstairs with few females, Koo and Aizawa where there too. He noticed as Yamato walked in and stood in front of him. The leader of the White Rascals got used to Yamato showing up like that. But he only showed up if he had something serious to discuss.

 _"Why are you here?"_ Rocky asked. He pulled his back up and sat straight facing him. After their previous Club got taken by the Kuryu group, they found an new and better one. Since then it was working perfectly.

Yamato didn't wait and explained _"These days we had and issue with Oya High."_

But Rocky interrupted him _"I have heard, that Todoroki and his friends attacked your guys."_ He gave a quick glance at Todoroki. Seeing him there, the leader of the White Rascals was sure something else was hiding behind those attacks.

 _"You already found out!"_ Tettsu (Hoodlum Squad Tettsu) mumbled as he took a seat next to Koo.

Koo smirked _"Of course we did. News travel faster than you think Tettsu."_

 _"Then what else is there for us to know?"_ Rocky buzzed as he stared directly at Yamato through his sun glasses.

Yamato grabbed his phone, he gave it at Rocky _"Look at the Video. Oshiage was taken yesterday. Not to get her hurt, Murayama and Cobra had to fight. The same happened to Todoroki, that's why they attacked us."_

Rocky's facial expression changed to more serious. He played the video _"And what happened?"_

 _"We saved Oshiage. Cobra and Murayama fought. And we took care of the guys."_ Tettsu disclosed.

Aizawa looked at them puzzled _"Then why are you guys even here?"_

 _"The problem is. Those guys have nothing to do with a gang or handling things like that. They were told to do so. They were paid. And they only found it funny. They never planned to hurt anyone. But the one that put them into it surely did."_ Yamato uttered with a higher tone.

Rocky looked at the video again " _Then you mean. That it could be the same with the ones behind the Elite school attac_ ks?"

 _"Exactly. At the first seconds of the videos there is a 10th shadow of a man. The men there were only 9. Also when we got there, they were already talking with someone on the phone. Someone who told them about Cobra and Murayama's fight. We looked for the number but they had already delete it. "_ Yamato informed them as he rested against the table (were Rocky was).

Rocky tapped his leg returning the phone to Yamato _"Does Cobra or Murayama know about the shady Ghost?"_

 _"Have you seen Murayama and Cobra back then when they fought how they were?"_ Yamato responded.

He shook his head _"Not really, only heard about it."_

 _"Exactly. They barely could move. And now that both are stronger, and specially Murayama... there was no way I could talk with them today. That's why I came here."_ Yamato made it clear.

 _"You want me to inform Takeshi and Hyuga?"_ Rocky asked directly.

And Yamato nodded _"Not only that. We have to be extra careful. That 'Shady Ghost' you talked about, if it aims for SWORD it will sure appear again."_

 _"Alright, I will. When Cobra and Murayama are on their feet again brief them in."_ Rocky concluded.

Yamato agreed and gave him a light bow _"Guys let's go!"_ he said and left.

 _"Don't tell Nikka we come here she will flip."_ Tettsu begged Yamato as they were walking out of the club with Todoroki following.

 _"Don't worry I will not"_ Yamato ensured him while giving him a low hug _"You guys are really close, aren't you?"_

 _"Not as close as you are with Naomi!" T_ ettsu backfired him and giggled.

 _"Wait, what? Me and Naomi are close friends!" he tried to convince Tettsu._

 _Todoroki sighed "What is with the fake act. Gosh you are so childish when it comes to relationships. You date Naomi, Tettsu dates Nikka, Murayama started dating Oshiage and you all act like nothing goes on."_

Tettsu and Yamato gazed each other and surrounded Todoroki _"Wait you mean, people know about us?"_ Yamato asked confused.

Todoroki almost face-palmed himself _"You know some people can read what is obvious. You think people are stupid. If you guys have not much experience with relationships, that doesn't mean the rest is the same."_

 _"Then that means others may know!"_ Tettsu said disappointed. How naive could he be. He thought that no one noticed that he and Nikka were so close.

 _"Even I have noticed that Tettsu!"_ Yamato mocked him as they went on walking " _Only Den and Chiharu are not sure, since they include you in their group dates."_

Tettsu stroke his head and blushed _"I know, so annoying. But those never ended well. They keep inviting Cobra, and all the ladies are all over him."_

Yamato laughed _"The ladies are all over him, but he surely is spaced out. He is worse than us."_

 _"Are you making fan of Cobra-san right now?"_ Tettsu hammed as he looked around to make sure he wasn't there.

Yamato smiled _"Not sure. But Cobra when it comes to date or love he is really a rookie."_

 _"Then why were we so scared and never wanted to invite him?"_ Tettsu added.

 _"That was you. You thought he would always win the girls over."_ Yamato reminded him as the three of them went back.

* * *

The same time in the other side of the city Shin and Kuroda-san (Yankumi's grandfather) had a meeting. Those two were a good much. Kuroda-san found the son he never had in Shin, and Sawata someone he could trust and talk.

 _"Shin-kun we didn't need to come so far to talk."_ the old man complained. He was still in command but he was older with less strength than before.

Sawata sat down, he had found a perfect spot behind the Oedo family house. He would drag there anyone he needed to talk privately. _"Kuroda-san, have you noticed lately, we have more guns and drug related issues growing locally?"_ Shin asked him directly.

 _"Every day there is something new brought to our doorsteps. The old ways are long gone."_ Kuroda-san honestly answered. He was a yakuza, but he was old school. That man had honor, he could be trusted and was one of the last yakuza clan leaders who held an old code. In his days, drugs, and guns and anything shameful was not allowed. And he did anything in his power to protect his people and his district. Like Sawata did now.

 _"I cannot be sure all the way, but there is a new organisation moving underground. It's slowly moves and has already establish a big threat."_ Sawata explained him as he poured them some sake.

 _"You think they are behind the guns, drugs and all the new threats?"_ the old man asked him as he sipped his drink.

" _A ghost organisation with big plans. I think they aiming for something big."_ Shin revealed at the 3rd leader of the Oedo clan.

 _"You mean their doings are more than only guns and drugs."_ Kuroda-san said as his eyes looked at Shin.

 _"Yes. I think they try to get SWORD."_ Shin added.

 _"SWORD?"_ Kuroda-san responded a bit confused _"Yes i have heard about those 5 districts. And their big battle. They even dealt with Kuryu."_

 _"Yes. After the issues with the Kuryu. They are stable. They protect their region, with everything they have. But I noticed lately, oddly things happening!"_ Shin explained.

 _"You keep an eye around SWORD. Why?"_ tried Kuroda-san to ask but then he understood _"Kira? Isn't it?"_

 _"Yes. When she told me she will be hanging around the Sannoh district. I knew exactly what my daughter would do."_ Shin sighed.

" _True she is your's and Kumiko's daughter. But i think she hides a troubled Shin inside her."_ Kuroda-san agreed.

Shin sipped his drink one shot and nodded _" A spoiled one. I was worried about Kira around those parts. Not because it could be dangerous. But she would eventually try to find her freedom. We have over protected her."_

 _"We all did. We didn't do that with Yusuke. But her although we taught her how to defend herself we kept her away from that."_ Kuroda-san told Shin, he had also noticed that spoiling Kira that way was wrong.

 _"I know. I see her when she went reckless asking for fights around the Sannoh region. She looked exactly like a Yankee student from Yankumi's class (before meeting Yankumi)."_ Shin added.

 _"She acted so fearless? I never seen Kira like that. Though with her fashionable self it would be hard_ " Kuroda-san smiled thinking how Kira was dressed everyday. Around the Sannoh district it would be hard to get in trouble dressed like that.

 _"No, she found her way to hide that. She dressed as a boy. And she went off with her mothers mood to claim any fights she could find."_ Shin explained as he shook his head recalling the moment she watched his daughter acting like that.

 _"As a boy"_ Kuroda-san laughed _"She has a big imagination then. But since you didn't interfere she didn't find any?"_

 _"I wouldn't never interfere only if things became really ugly."_ Shin honesty admitted. He was one of the few that (Although he wanted to protect his daughter) he wanted her to be free. And not acting like a spoil brat. " _She didn't"_ Shin laughed ironic _"She called all four, ... well five leaders of SWORD to fight with them. The same day with a fifteen minutes distance each fight."_

Kuroda-san eyes open widely, he really didn't expect Kira to be that wild and reckless. "All five, she surely can choose her rivals." Kuroda-san commented. _"But why didn't you talk with her or prevent her, if she became so reckless. it can be dangerous."_

 _"It is dangerous. And surely i would be there dragging her out. But there was already someone else doing that."_ Shin revealed.

 _"Someone else doing your work?"_ Kuroda-san puzzled. Who ever would control that spoiled brat, and Shin would allow it.

 _"The Hoodlum Squad's Leader."_ Shin responded.

 _"Then he can be trusted?"_ the leader of the Oedo family questioned.

 _"He can. I think Kira needs a place like Sannoh district to find herself. We over protected her. And spoiled her. And now if we will try to act in another way it will only confuse her. I know she had only been causing problems there. But she had a few moments, i never seen Kira like that."_ Shin said.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Sannoh district, behind the Hino Gas station Cobra woke up. He found Kira sleeping half next to him and half on the ground. He grabbed her legs and pushed her into the bed, and covered her up. He was feeling better, although his body was still aching. The leader of Hoodlum Squad walked into the bathroom and took a shower. Then he wore a clean shirt, and a his jeans. He momentarily pause as he remember Kira being all over his chest.

 _"That punk I will never figure out her next move."_ he sighed and stepped back into the main room, only to find Kira sitting and yawning.

She noticed Cobra and waved at him _"Are you feeling better?"_ she asked him with her arms stretched up and her clothes wrinkled _"Shame i missed the fight."_

 _"I am better."_ he answered as he picked his ripped clothes from the ground trying to put them in a bag to throw them away. " _Punk you should stop being too reckless_." he hammed with his gaze still dropped on his clothes.

Kira blinked and tilted her head _"Wait were you worried about me?"_ she teased him as she jumped up and walked closer to him.

 _"Why do i need to be worried about you? I worried about the ones you will get in trouble."_ Cobra explained as he lifted his gaze only to find Kira staring at his chest again. He turned his back at her.

 _"You call it reckless! I call it fun!"_ she said as she stepped behind cobra and lifted her arms around him.

 _"You are spoiled and reckless. And that doesn't change!"_ he said loudly as he was trying to spot her, as suddenly he felt someone again poking and touching his chest.

Kira mumbled as she kept searching his chest _"I am sure yesterday it felt like mom's"_

Cobra freaked and grabbed her arm and threw her against the wall. She felt her head crash against the cold wall _"Ittai (ouch!)" she yelled softly " don't take it personal."_

Cobra dashed over, and lean close to her. His body almost touching hers. He could handle her being reckless, but touching his chest in a creepy way was too much. _"Have you lost it. You have no limits at all."_ Cobra shouted.

Kira rubbed her head, it hurt as it hit against the wall. _"You don't have to be so offensive. I was only checking on you!_ " she admitted making Cobra more pissed.

 _"Oi! Checking what? You touched me in the most creepy way, and adding my chest is like your moms"_ he kept yapping at her serious. He didn't step back, still close pinning his deadly eyes on her puppy gaze.

" _It wasn't creepy."_ she told him as she was trying to explain him why she was all over his chest _"I mean.."_

But Cobra cut her off _"Really?"_ he lifted his eyebrow _"It's not creepy. You think? Then shall we find out?"_ He could punch that punk, but she would like the idea and start a fight. And he really didn't want to fight with anyone today. He lifted his palm and rubbed it against her breasts _"Ooo, look it feels like my dad's"_ he mocked her.

Kira froze, she was not used to have anyone touching her. She honestly thought that Cobra may punch her, but doing the same thing as she did. indeed it was creepy. After she manage to unfreeze she slapped him hard and pushed him away. " _You cold heartless jerk, I thought i found a small tumor. That what i meant. It felt like my mom's."_ she explained.

Cobra head was turned on the right and her finger prints were still on his cheek. He closed his eyes, and bit his lips as he heard her explaining to him what she was looking for. He really overdid it these time. He had really no words to explain himself.

Kira grabbed her bag and rushed out as fast as she could. (When Kira was in High School Kumiko was diagnosed with cancer. A small tumor, nothing to worry. But since then, Kira was influenced by that and had read a lot of things about it. Yesterday she thought she felt the same as Kumiko's small tumor. )But she was wrong. Maybe she should first explain him why she was touching him. But that doesn't make it right to touch her that way.

He would run after her, but his feet wouldn't move. Cobra always saw Kira's expressions. They were reckless, happy, sometimes mad, even sad. But he never seen her like today. He would never make a girl cry, and now he manage to make the reckless punk. _"What's wrong with me?"_ he mumbled to himself as he hit his head. Ever since Kira was around, Cobra wasn't himself. He even was mocking and teasing. And now these. He had no idea how he could face her again. " _That reckless punk, I hope she is alright?"_

(( upcoming chapter **~ Act 14 ~** ))

* * *

 ** _Note:_**

 _ **Now short awareness note. Breast cancer, and all kind of cancer are part of our lives. It can happen to everyone. Age has nothing to do with it. Few years ago it happened to me too. It came out of the blue** **and** **didn't ever think it could happen to me in a early age. What i wanted to say is, take care of your health. It doesn't matter if you are a girl or a boy, young or old, just check yourself and take every year or two a whole body check up. With out our health we cannot accomplish anything. Since**_ ** _October is cancer awareness month I wanted to dedicated few chapters about it. Let's do our best to stay healthy!_**


	14. Some things never change

**_Author's Note:_**

 ** _Until now we have never met Yankumi's students. The new 3D class. So once in a while we can meet few of those students. ^o^_**

 ** _butterfly girl_** ** _thank you for the review. I aiming to bring the two families together. But it should take sometime. I hope to keep the story going for long time. But slowly i will add more characters and make it more interesting._**

 ** _Shadowing shadow thank you once again for all the reviews. I really like it guys when you comment or when you power me with more ideas._**

 ** _Really thank you all for reading it. Hope the story can get better._**

* * *

 ** _~ 14th Act: Some things never change ~_**

* * *

It was an ordinary morning at the Oedo family house. Minoru and Tetsu (Oedo's family Tetsu) were trying to wake up Kumiko as every other morning. Some things never changed. Like Kumiko's waking habits.

 _"Ojou, It's Minoru ...just let me breathe."_ poor Minoru complained as Yankumi had him under her grip tightly as she was being awoken by Minoru.

Shin was brushing his teeth, leaning against their bedroom door. He felt just lucky that he never had to wake her up. _"Try to help them Tetsu."_ he mocked them.

 _"Why don't you come and help us. Shin I never understood why would we have to wake up Ojou, after all those years?"_ Tetsu protested.

They were only interrupted when Kumiko's mobile rang. Vice Principal Sawatari needed to speak with her. Seemed there was another problem with her new 3D class.

 _" Kyoto (Vice Principal)... eh? Ohayo (Good morning)!"_ Yamaguchi answered as she managed to wake up.

Minoru sat down catching his breath _"Thankfully, I thought i would die."_

Sawatari with an angry voice asked her _"Yamaguchi-sensai what's going on?"_

She tilted her head confused _"What do you mean?"_

Sawatari sighed, all those years knowing Yamaguchi, only troubles would find him. " _Why is Nagata* back at school? Didn't i tell you not to intervene?"_

 _" Kyoto (Vice Principal) Sawatari, but Nagata is my student."_ Kumiko answered trying to avoid Sawatari. Shin was laughing since he knew what had happened. Nagata, a 3D student, was given the right to graduate (with out attending classes). And Yankumi as always managed to bring him back at class.

 _"Yamaguchi-sensai. We agreed with the Principal, since his son was really bad news. He would never show in class. I thought i made it clear for you?"_ Sawatari went on yelling at her.

" _I didn't agree Kyoto (Vice Principal)! Nagata-kun, isn't bad news. He is maybe a bit lost. But that's not a reason to keep him to graduate with everyone else."_ Kumiko explained proudly.

 _"Yamaguchi-sensai. Nagata isn't like Odagiri. He is not just bad news. He set the school on fire, he punched a teacher,... even his classmates don't like him."_ he shouted at her.

But she wouldn't listen. If it came to her precious students, Yankumi would always stand by their side. _"Of course Nagata, has nothing to do with Odagiri. Everyone has their own personality Kyoto-sensai. I know that. And Nagata-kun was lost. And are we really sure he even did it?"_

" _Yamaguchi-sensai you let him fool you. You let the whole 3D class full you."_ Sawatari went on saying.

 _"You are wrong Kyoto-sensai i will be there soon. And we will talk about that."_ Kumiko said and ended the call.

Shin (who had already washed up) walked out of the bathroom, and pause at the bedroom dresser looking what to wear. Tetsu and Minoru were already downstairs having breakfast. _"It he found out about Nagata?"_ Shin asked her.

 _"Yes. Maybe the Principal told him. He didn't want really his son back at school."_ Yankumi answered him as she was also getting ready.

 _"I'm sure he wouldn't. So, you are sure about Nagata?"_ Shin asked her. He had heard few things about Nagata, surely he was involved in serious stuff.

 _"I mean I don't know if he did all he is accused. But how can i abandon my student."_ she stand loudly.

 _"Not what I mean Kumiko. Nagata, will be hard to handle. So, be careful."_ Shin suggested. All these years, Shin was always supporting Kumiko (like everyone in the family). He never got angry, when Kumiko spend hours helping her students. He loved that part of Yankumi. When ever needed, he would help her. But it was not the same with Yusuke and Kira. Yankumi didn't really spend a lot of time with them. Honestly, she spend more time with her students than with her kids.

When they were young Kira and Yusuke, would be disappointed when their mother couldn't show up (if needed). Yusuke manage to over come that filling, since Yankumi was his home-teacher in high school. It made them band more. And those years were had also and effect on Yusuke. He admired his mother, and wanted to follow her steps. And he did. He became a teacher like Yankumi.

On the other hand Kira, never managed to pass that quality time with her mom. Yes, Kira, loved her mother. And there was nothing more important for Kumiko than her kids. But she always thought, Shin took good care of them. And like every human, Kumiko did a mistake.

 _"Is Kira alright? I hardly see her these days?"_ Kumiko asked Shin before leaving. They have met few times. But she hardly ever noticed Kira being at home.

Shin walked over and hugged her _"Kira keeps herself busy these days. Don't worry, I always keep an eye on her. Although I am not sure if she is alright?"_ he honestly answered.

 _"I don't know Shin, i think i have made many mistakes. But she was always there smiling. Thinking it was alright. I may have missed few things."_ she said resting against him.

" _We both did. I don't want to worry you. I think we don't know exactly our daughter. Maybe even she doesn't know herself. But I think she is trying to find her way. Even with her spoiled attitude."_ he smiled.

" _You find we did spoiled her a lot? I think so too. Maybe we were to protective."_

 _"Yes, you all were. I wasn't."_ Shin acted cool.

" _Sawada-kun are you messing with me. You were the most protective one."_ Yankumi told him surely.

 _"When she was like 5, maybe. But i never overdid it, like you guys."_ he reminded her.

 _"Please Shin, you are keeping an eye still on her."_

Shin broke the hug and ruffled his hair _"I am doing that for another reason."_

 _"Are you guys spying on me?"_ Kira suddenly opened the door. _"Dad what you mean you keep an eye on me?"_

Shin sighed and looked at Kumiko ready to attack for her comments that got him into trouble. _"I am not spying on you. But It happens that I found out few things."_

 _"I thought you would stop doing that. I am an adult. I don't want to have you or anyone else spy on me!"_ she said with a loud voice.

" _Alright, don't get upset."_ Kumiko added as she tried to poke her cheeks.

But Kira pushed her back. She already was annoyed with what had happened with Cobra last night. _"It's not alright. You cannot keep spying on me like that."_ she said again _"It's really annoying."_

Shin gazed her serious _"Kira, could I just let you walk in and out of the Sannoh district with out keeping an eye."_

 _"Exactly, what i mean dad. You spying on me!"_ she yelled, turned around and closed the door behind her strongly.

 _"See you are still protective over her."_ Kumiko mocked him. But Shin was not really keeping an eye on Kira just because he was overprotective. He had spotted something new was raising underground. And that it was aiming against them and the SWORD. So Shin had more than one reason to keep an eye on his daughter.

* * *

 _"Kira, we aren't open yet!"_ Kumai notified her as she dashed into his ramen shop and sat down holding a coffee cup.

 _"I am Not her to eat. I just needed sit and drink my coffee in peace."_ she explained and sipped her warm coffee.

Kumai smiled at her and sat next to her. He could tell that Kira wasn't alright. _"Did anything happened?"_ he asked. If it comes to Shin's daughter it was always a priority.

 _"A lot. It's like everyone tries to ruin my fun days. Why can they not play along."_ she mumbled not making much sense.

 _"Kira! You know the world cannot spin around you. Who ruined your days?"_ Kumai wanted to know.

 _"Dad keeps still following me. I thought he had stopped those crazy things. My neverland is messed up. It seemed so promising. And ... umm"_ she pause there. She would tell him what happened with Cobra. But could she be sure Kuma wouldn't tell Shin.

Kuma smiled _"If Shin is keeping an eye on you, there must be a reason. You know that."_ and tapped her shoulder. _"Now about that neverland... where is that"_ he was confused.

" _You cannot help with the neverland. As for Dad, what ever the reason he could just ask me."_

"Sure, Shin could ask you. And you would answer him. Of course you wouldn't. Now Kira, you are acting too spoiled. You were like that. But lately you broke your own limits." Kumai told her worried.

 _"In a way I may be spoiled. But i am not that spoiled. Why are you all always keep saying that. "_

 _"I know you since you were born. You may have so many other positive things. But you are the most spoiled person i had ever met. I remember one time you wanted, a design pad. You asked Yankumi to pay for it. Yankumi made it clear, since you had use your own money (from your part time job) to buy make up. You should wait for her to get her next payment. But you wouldn't take no for an answer. You went on asking most everyone to buy it for you. And I am sure someone bought it for you. It was like that always. You see now my point of view."_ Kuma recalled.

Kira spaced out thinking about that, indeed she had spend all her money back then on boy clothes. Since he was running around as a boy, like she did earlier. She also could remember how strongly she asked everyone to have that design pad. She did with anything she needed. _"You are telling me now. That since i am spoiled, dad should keep an eye on me."_

 _"No, Kira. You asked why you were called spoiled."_ Kumai clarified _"Now you shouldn't take it too hard that Shin is protective. He must have his reasons."_

But Kira was not really convinced. She drunk her coffee.

She was ready to leave. She stood up and walked close to the exit. Kira waved a goodbye at Kumai and threw the cup outside, remembering that there was a trash bin next to the exit. But Kuma had it removed.

The cup was thrown to high and ended up to hit against a man. He straightened, and pulled off his hat, revealing black fair hair. He wiped the back of his hand across his wet forehead where the cup hit him. With a shock, Kira saw that he was very young… The beardless cheeks and chin scarcely needed a razor. His skin was white, mottled and peeling from exposure to the sun, so that he could not have seen service long under the skies. The eyes that stared back at her were a clear bright brown. He looked as though he might be about to yell.

" _Tak!"_ he only said as he picked up the cup and threw it back at Kira.

 _"Hey, wait"_ Kira called him as she run after him. _"I didn't throw it on purpose. Why did you throw it back?"_

The young man, that was dressed with a school uniform ignored her. He by-passed her ready to take off.

 _"I'm talking to you._ " Kira yelled at him and cut his path. She was already angry since yesterday. _"Don't just run around throwing things to people!"_

The boy gazed at her madly and grabbed her from the shoulder shifting her up. And Kira didn't wait she kicked him once and twice against his guts. He had to free her to catch his breath. But their fight didn't manage to start as they were cut off.

 _"Nagata! Stop what are you doing! Sorry Sorry!"_ Yankumi appeared from no where as always.

 _"Mom, its okay. Its me. Is he your student?"_ Kira asked with a joking tone.

 _"Yes. These's Nagata."_ Kumiko ruffled his hair as he was standing up _"Nagata this is my daughter Kira."_

Nagata nodded and stepped back, he had enough those days. Yankumi was everywhere. What an odd teacher she was. He, as well as Kira wanted to go on with the fight. But they both knew with Yankumi there, it wouldn't be possible. She would end up either too happy and cheer their fight. Or stop them. Either way it wasn't helpful. _"I wouldn't guess that!"_ he said.

 _"You think i am too young, and pretty to have a daughter so old."_ Yankumi went on with her happy mood.

 _"What you mean that old, I am 23?"_ Kira back herself up. Her hated when Yankumi acted like that. Didn't she know that she wasn't that pretty and young.

 _"Young? Pretty? Maybe Kira, yes i can see young and pretty. You on the other hand."_ he laughed and run off.

Yankumi went after him, after all she was following him to make sure he would get to school. And Kira went to work. Being annoyed and really angry. Not a good way to start your day.

(( upcoming chapter **~ Act 15 ~** ))

* * *

 ** _Note:_**

 _+ **Nagata** is **not a OC** (original character), he is one of **currently 3D Class main students.** More details in the following chapters._


	15. A shoulder to lean on

**_Author's Note:_**

 ** _Woot! Woot! Finally back and able to continue these. Also who all those who wait for the movie "High & Low" it will come out one January 18th. Finally!_**

* * *

 _ **~ Act 15th: A**_ ** _shoulder to lean on ~_**

* * *

A month had already passed with out Cobra and Kira to meet. Kira became really busy at work. Since the new VR product that Sony created was supposed to be out in the market at December 1st. Ryusuke had her work over time, she even didn't manage to help Naomi as she had promised. It was a chaotic month with many deadlines. Besides, deep down she didn't want to cross any paths with Cobra (after what had happened.) She spent all her time at work with Ryusuke, those two made a great team. And even after work Ryusuke didn't miss a chance to be around her. He picked her up every morning from home. He took her back home after work. They had lunch and dinner every day. Ryusuke didn't changed that much, he was treating Kira kindly as he always did. He took care of all the little things. Opening doors, pulling the chair (when they were having dinner), talking sweet, complimenting her and sometimes getting her roses. Of course Kira enjoyed the attention, but she was mostly focused on her work.

Likewise, Cobra kept himself busy. Lately more odd complains and incidents were happening around SWORD. The five leaders spend all the time to find out who could it be behind. Cobra, overdid it as he spend most of his time trying to keep himself out of thinking. He, as Kira, didn't wish to meet her. Why would he want that _"punk"_ in his life. She only caused him trouble every time they met. There wasn't a single day that his world wouldn't come up side down. These month that they didn't meet, he could be finally in peace. But deep down it felt like something was missing. After all, that _"punk"_ slowly became his bad habit.

Finally, the hard work was over in Kira's side. Her work hours went back to normal. The stress month was over, and she could once again relax. And the only thing she really needed was to go back at her neverland. She had missed Naomi, and the guys. She had missed the action, and how messy things could get over there. These evening she would go back helping Naomi at the Itokan Diner. Ryusuke offered to take her there. He didn't want really Kira to hang around the Sannoh district. First because the area once again started to become dangerous. Secondly, he never understood why she would even want to spend time there. There was nothing there, that the Kira he knew, should like.

* * *

 _"Nikka isn't helping you these evening?"_ Yamato asked Naomi. He had just finished eating the second plate of omelet. Yamato behaved like he always, it was that time of the year were everyone close to Naomi become sorrowful.

At the corner of the shop Cobra was sitting with Dan and Chiharu talking. Chiharu wanted him to join them in gokun (group date). Considering that Cobra wasn't hanging with them lately, he was busy all the time. But today he seemed closer to his thoughts, sadder. It was only because that forsaken day.

She whispered at him _"Nikka needed some time off. Kira promised she would help."_ Naomi had added more dishes, and Yamato was eating there every day. She tried anything she could these days, to make the store become more alive. It was the only way she could express her feelings. By keeping the store running.

" _Indeed, I haven't seen her like a month or so._ " Yamato added as he was trying to catch a plastic cup and pour some soda in it.

" _She was busy with work."_ Naomi explained.

" _I thought something had happened. Kira not being around. And Cobra always being so busy."_ Yamato said.

" _Maybe its better she wasn't around these days. With all the problems that surrounded us once again, I was worried she would be bring more trouble."_ Naomi expressed her worries.

Suddenly, the door opened and Kira walked in. She was wearing an elegant and tasteful cotton wall dress. With her proportions, she would look good in whatever she chosen to wear. She spoke with a soft and pleasant voice " _Are you bad mouthing me again Naomi."_ She startled everyone since she showed up early and with Ryusuke following her.

 _"Why not? we need two more people."_ demanded Dan.

Cobra rolled his eyes " _You never wanted me to come before, what changed now?"_ he said while detecting Kira walking in.

" _They don't have Tettsu any more following them around."_ picked on Yamato who was laughing at them. When it come to group dates all three of them were lost. Dan because he over talked about himself. Chiharu, because he acted before thinking. And as for Cobra, he never really went to any Gokun. Even if he went, he was spacing out and not paying any attention. Although the girls always ended up around him.

 _"Kira, Ryusuke..."_ Naomi was taken off guard " _I didn't believe you will actual make it."_

Kira sat down next to Yamato _"We were about to have dinner, so we showed up early."_ she explained as she waved at them "Hey guys!" She acted like she didn't noticed Cobra sitting back with the others.

 _"Hi Kira! Nice to see you again Ryusuke."_ Yamato answered back as he was pouring one more drink for himself.

" _Well, the long working hours are over."_ said Ryusuke after he also greeted everyone.

Naomi walked behind the counter, happy to see Kira again, and a bit worried. _"So, what will you two have?"_ she asked them both.

Kira giggled _"That new omelet you said you mastered. I am dying to try that."_

 _"I'll have the same."_ Ryusuke agreed.

" _Naomi, Add some extra mushrooms, Ryu-kun loves them!"_ Kira said as she was still smiling.

Cobra stared Kira and Ryusuke for some time thinking that they some how looked closer than before. But that wasn't only the only thing that had changed. Kira actions seemed modest and elegant than before. She didn't looked at all like the punk he knew.

" _Ne, Naomi did anything new happen?"_ Kira asked as she was really curious what she had missed.

Noami nodded _"A lot had happened."_

 _"Really, do tell?"_ she asked more curious than before.

Naomi, who had finished the omelet. She placed it on two plates and served them to Kira and Ryusuke. _"Kira eat your food and you will find the rest later."_ she responded. She didn't really want to tell her what had happened recently. It would only make Kira get in more trouble like always. And honestly those days Naomi didn't want any kind of trouble that Kira was bringing with her.

Ryusuke and Kira started eating, the food smelt good, but it tasted even better. Naomi's cooking got better. Kira felt like she had missed a lot of things. " _You cooking skills are getting better!"_ Kira cheered.

Dan couldn't wait any more since Cobra didn't want to join them in the group date. He went over and started asking Ryusuke _"Are you single Ryusuke?"_

Ryusuke felt a bit awkward with the question but he placed his chopsticks down and answered him " _Odd question. yes i am single."_

 _"Perfect! You will join us in a Gokun."_ Dan notified him and dragged him out. He didn't even let him reply if he wanted to go. Chiharu followed them.

Kira waved at them giggling _"Have fun!"_

 _"Kira will you be alright alone for a bit!"_ Naomi told her. She and Yamato had planned for days to go visit her brothers grave. These time of the year everyone ended up visiting his grave.

Kira agreed _"Sure, I'll handle it. I think."_

Naomi showed her a few things she needed to know. _"Yamato will come with me. If you need anything, Cobra can help."_ she said and she and Yamato left.

The store was empty. When she was done eating. She walked behind the counter, and took the plates. She turned around, and started washing the dishes. Cobra, couldn't really tell if she had seen him or not. He grabbed his cup, and walked towards the counter. He couldn't avoid her much longer. He placed the cup against the counter, pulled the chair and sat down.

The sounds of the cup hitting the counter, and the pulling of the chair got Kira's attention. She turned at once, holding a plate on her right hand and the sponge on the left. Kira faced the leader of the Hoodlum Squad. Her eyes blinked confused. " _When did you come in?"_ she asked. She thought she would be more stressed when she would meet him again. _But really why should she be?_

 _"I was already here"_ he casually answered her, as he kept his eyes pinned on her. He was not sure how to act around her. After what had happened.

 _"I didn't see you..."_ she mumbled. She drop her eyes gazing at the floor.

Cobra cracked a small smile. He hadn't seen that _"punk"_ out of words until then. But his happy moment would only last for a few seconds.

Kira didn't need a lot of time to gain her confident back. She stepped closer were Cobra was and sat next to him. _"You should have joined them in the group date."_ she suggest him.

Cobra tilted his head, as he was still gazing at her. _"I don't really like group dates."_ he responded.

" _But you should. It's a way to start learning the basic. Than attacking randomly women's breasts."_ she mocked him.

He rolled his eyes. The punk was back, and she was aiming once again to make his days as hell. _"I never wanted to attack. I was only showing you how odd it felt when you were all over my chest."_ he told her serious. Those days he was not really in any mood to deal with her.

" _I wasn't all over your chest. I thought I felt a tumor. That was all. It was not that I wanted to touch your chest."_ she clarified.

Cobra, couldn't hold back. It didn't matter how long she was away. She would always end up making him mad. _"Oi! It's acceptable for you to touch me with out me agreeing. But it's not for me?"_ he shouted at her as he pulled closer.

Kira yelled out loudly, she was pissed _"I did out of concern and you harassed me. It's not the same thing."_

Cobra laughed and responded with the same angry tone " _Harassed you?! Me?! You thinking those breasts of you have the level to make someone to want to touch them."_

She gazed down at her breasts " _Why what's wrong with my breasts. They are perfect. Of course those can steal the attention._ " she said proudly pointing at them.

Cobra rolled his eyes and stepped back _"Not for me."_

" _I know. That's why I didn't want talk about it. Maybe you aren't really into breasts and girls. Maybe you like more boys and other things."_ she mocked him.

Cobra glared at her _"Punk do you have a death wish or something?"_ He was trying his best not to smack her. Why would things always turn like that. Even at his worse moments that punk could make the mood change.

Naomi and Yamato had returned. They have heard everything. And honestly thy didn't know what to comment.

 _"Stop saying that!"_ Kira once again found her gakuza mood. _"If you want to fight me, lets go outside and fight."_ she called him out.

Naomi, stepped in and pulled her away. _"Kira, stop it. What's its going on with you."_ she told her worried.

 _"Naomi deal with her, Next time i am not sure what I will do!"_ Cobra frowned as he stepped back.

Kira pushed Naomi away _"What will you do?"_ she provoked him.

Cobra hit his fist against the counter. He pushed Naomi out of the way and grabbed Kira's arm dragging her outside. He looked at Yamato and Naomi, with his deadly look, signed them not to follow. Naomi tried to follow since she was worried about Kira. But Yamato stopped her.

 _"Yamato, if they fight ... Kira..."_ Naomi tried to explain as she was gazing at Cobra trailing Kira outside the door.

Yamato freed her _"Don't worry. You think Cobra would ever hurt her. You were always the one Naomi that knew what Cobra was thinking. He would never lay a hand against a friend."_

Naomi nodded _"I know that. But we're talking about Kira. She even drives me crazy."_

 _"Let's hope then he won't."_ Yamato concluded.

Outside, Cobra loose his grip around her arm. He stepped away from her and lean against his bike. _"You have to stop being so reckless punk."_ he said with a monotonic tone.

Kira gazed at him confused. She thought he drag her out to fight or at least punch her. _'Why would he not attack her.'_

 _"Really, take a moment to think before you act. There will not be always someone to help you. And sometimes life can be shorter than you think."_ he added as he turned on his bike and drove away, leaving Kira more puzzled than before.

She stayed outside fore a few minutes and then she went inside.

 _"Are you alright?"_ Naomi asked.

Kira nodded. _"I'm fine. But what is wrong with Cobra?"_ she buzzed. She knew most of his reactions. But looking worried about her, although he was mad. Didn't looked like him. _"Cobra didn't attack. He only seemed worried?" s_ he said dazed _"What's going on?"_

Yamato sighed " _It's becomes always like that, these times of the year."_ These year wouldn't be any different.

 _"Why what happened?"_ Kira asked serious _"He was perfectly fine a few minutes ago?"_

 _"Was he?"_ Yamato added.

Naomi pulled a chair and asked Kira to sit. _"Kira do you remember I had a brother?"_

Kira sat next to Naomi and nodded. " _Of course I do. Tatsuya, right? The one that was killed in an accident. "_

 _"Yes, that one. And it wasn't a accident. It was made to look like one. It happen years ago, around these time of the year."_ Naomi explained sad.

 _"That's what has us all hit our lower points. Specially us who knew Tatsuya. Cobra is not any exception. I can say he took it more serious than most of us."_ Yamato added.

Kira had never witness any death before. Everyone she had dear was healthy and alive. And although she was part of the Oedo family, all the years she lived with them no death had really occurred. But she remembered what her grand-pa told her. When Kumiko's parents died. How hard Kumiko took it. That he needed someone to hold her hand. And she was sure Kuroda-san told her, although he was also trying to remorse alone. The fact that Kumiko was there was the best medicine for his deepest wound.

 _"And Cobra ends up like a lonely wolf, visiting Tatsuya's grave."_ Yamato concluded.

Kira took a moment to thing. She never really knew what had happened with Naomi's brother. And neither did she know had deep it had affected anyone. She didn't know those feelings. She never lost someone close to her, she even couldn't imagine how rough it could hit a person. But she knew being alone, wasn't the answer.

" _Yamato, were is the grave?"_ Kira asked with out overthinking it. Yamato wasn't sure what she had in mind, but he explained her where exactly the grave was. " _Naomi, I will be back later!"_ she said and rushed out the Itokan diner. Naomi and Yamato were puzzled.

Kira grabbed a Taxi. Few minutes later she ended to the grave yard were _Tatsuya_ was berried. At the entrance was parked a bike. She was sure it was the bike she had crashed few months ago; when she had kicked that thief. It was Cobra's bike. That meant she was right; that she would find him there.

Step, after step she walked through the graveyard. It was too big, but it took her a moment to spot Cobra. He was sitting against Tatsuya's tombstone. Of all the facial expression Kira had seen on Cobra's face. The one he had now, she had never seen before. He didn't look pissed, or angry. You couldn't say even that he looked sad. He looked like he was beaten. Like he had not life left in him.

Kira strode were Cobra was sitting. She pause a step away from him, looking down at him. The soft breeze waved her cotton winter dress. Cobra remained leaning against the headstone, not even noticing her. She knelt and slowly crawled closer and sat next to Cobra. Only then Cobra noticed her. But he didn't say anything. He only leaned against her shoulder. Like he wanted to rest all his worries there.

And Kira, she remain there. She didn't act like a spoiled brat. She didn't say anything. She didn't want any attention. She just wanted to lean her shoulder to a friend. As her grand-pa had told her. _'Times like that. There is nothing you can say. There is nothing you can do. You can borrow you shoulder and remain there. That is more than enough.'_

 _And they linger there, until the moon appeared at the open night sky..._

(( upcoming chapter **~ Act 16 ~** ))

* * *

 ** _Note:_**

 ** _More than anything, thank you for taking the time to read this!_**


	16. The longest night ever

**_Author's Note:_**

 ** _Woot! Woot! One new chapter finally!_**

* * *

 _ **~ 16th Act: The longest night ever ~**_

* * *

 _There're those days with time passing so rapidly, so fiercely; leaving only a taste of nothingness. On the other hand, there are those days, their long (so long), you think you'll never live through the day. But the worse ones, are the long nights. Those, that are longer than the days; like the sun will never rise again._

A long night like that, the new pawns where set, for the worse game to begin.

* * *

 ** _\- Kuryu Group Headquarters -_**

The fourth generation leader of the Oedo family, arrived at the Iemura's centrals. He walked inside with out fear, like a strong Leader would. Few hours ago,Ryu (the new boss of the Kuryu Group as the old head -Kuze Ryushin- was perished), notified him that he wanted to meet him. The Oedo Clan never got involved with Yakuza groups. They're ill news, always connected to something shady, to something bad. But, after a new threat had awoken, and slowly made itself known. It made it essential for most of them to meet, and find an answer.

 _"Take a seat, Sawada-san."_ Ryu said. He was standing behind his old wooden desk. His palms resting on top. His posture slightly bent. He was wearing a black suit, a white shirt. His necktie was loose. He seemed worry, more than he was when the lost all the power.

The Kuryu had managed to grow few years ago. They wanted to control most districts. There drugs sales rose each day. They were involved in any illegal act. And they became stronger each day. But their luck ended when they decided to take under their control SWORD. Although damage was equally for both sides. The Kuryu Group, lost much more. They haven't change since then. They still are connected with illegal acts. But they don't have the same power as they used to.

Shin, sat down. _"Why the sudden urge to meet in a such short time?"_

 _"First, I wanted to meet personally the next Leader of the Oedo family."_ he said as he took a sip of his whiskey.

 _"But you were in a Hurry?" Shin asked him curious._

 _Ryu looked at him "We are being attacked, stolen and hunted. We're taking a low blow. And I think It's not only happening to us."_

Shin was surprised to find that even clans like the Kuryu had been on the news threat list. _"Your "business" then is tracked. Although, we don't approve of your ways. You know we don't handle our affairs like that."_

 _"Exactly. I know it's not any local group. Their ways are to harsh. Our merchandise is stolen, the factories blew up, and my people wounded or killed_." he explained.

Shin pause a moment to think. _"Lately, more groups have been having those issues. Things are changing, like a shadow is taking over. We have also noticed that."_

 _The Leader of the Kuryu agreed "It's like the don't have a plan. Like they want to control us all. Small, or big Clans. Legal, or not. They want it all."_

 _"You better freeze all your transaction. The Oedo family never agreed with the way your doing business. But we are looking into the new threat."_ Shin told him as he stood up " _Something really dark is behind it, and we need soon to find out, what."_

 _"One more thing we noticed. They are also after SWORD."_ he added lastly before Shin left.

 _"We already figured that out. It covers 5 of the main and biggest districts of the city. They would be after it."_ Sawada notified him.

 _"See, Sawada-san, The Oedo, SWORD, even the Amamiya Brothers, try to play a fair game. But, you all get dragged into the worse situations anyway."_ the leader of the Kuryu Group mocked Shin.

Shin, answered as he had already reached the exit _"We don't play any games. We have a different code that you'll never understand_ _Ryu-san."_

 _"I know the Oedo's family code. One of the oldest families, that's known of their fairness, and more things. But I never get how the new generations, of random groups have high standers."_ he quizzed.

Shin, smirked _"And you'll never understand, Ryu-san. The way we are, even SWORD or the Amamiya Brothers, has nothing to do with age or clans. Deeply, the only thing we all want is a safe city to live in. Farewell!"_

* * *

 ** _\- Daruma Ikka District-_**

The imagery of the circle and the spiral into a meandering but purposeful path, were built over a day (in frond of the entrance of the Daruma Ikka.) It looked like a maze but wasn't. Unlike a maze, it had no visible dead-ends. Like no one could get lost. Like it was following the path to the center and out. But, to walk that path, was to learn its lessons. Like it symbolized a transformation journey to center and back out into the world. And it was there for only one reason. For the leader of the Daruma Ikka.

Hyuga arrived as fast as he could as he got a message. _"You manage to walked out the exit. Then they live."_ He was speechless. His mind would never understand how that bizarre maze ended in frond of the Daruma Ikka. But, what was more scary was Ukyo and Sakyo hanging above the entrance. They were beaten. And hanged from their arms. If someone tried to free them, a trap would be open. And both of them would fall inside a hole filled with blades.

The leader of the Daruma gazed at them. Then he noticed the traps. _'What kind of a joke is that'_ he thought. But it wasn't a joke. Hyuga, sighed. He took his phone and messaged someone. Then he didn't wait at all. He simply walked inside. He was sure it was a trap. He was even sure that he wouldn't make it out alive. But he couldn't stand back, and let his people get hurt.

* * *

 _ **\- Itokan Diner -**_

Meanwhile, Kira and Cobra were back at the Itokan Diner. They stayed long enough at the graveyard. Kira was the first entering and Cobra was following. They didn't talked at all. Even in their way back. After all what was there to say.

 _"Aniki? (Older brother)"_ Kira shouted suddenly as she froze at the middle of the dinner. Cobra pause also behind her, as he noticed Ryusuke, Murayama and another guy with them. They were sitting, and having some drinks. But why wasn't he really surprised. When ever Kira was with him, he awaited something odd, or bad to happen.

 _"We came to see Naomi's place you always talk about."_ Yusuke said clearly as he glanced at her and the ash blond guy behind her.

Kira, tried to act normal. Having her brother around her neverland, was a big _'No!'_

 _"You should ask me first."_ she mumbled pissed.

 _"Come, now Ki-chan. I asked Yusuke to join. Since you always hanging around here. This place must have something special."_ Ryusuke teased her.

Kira sighed and stepped closer where they were sitting. _"Anyway, and why are you even here Ryu-kun. Weren't you suppose to be at a group date."_ she added.

" _Group dates?"_ asked Ryusuke confused.

Cobra wasn't also pleased. New faces were showing up. He just hoped that they wouldn't bring more trouble like Kira did. Though he was interrupted by Murayama, who pulled him to sit with them. _'And why would Murayama even be with those guys?'_

 _"Den, mixed the date. It's tomorrow."_ Chiharu answered her. He with Den, Yamato and Noboru, were sitting to the table next to them.

Cobra rolled his eyes _"Why am I not surprised."_

" _I called Yusuke to come over. He wanted to see this place. And since I was already here."_ Ryususke explained with a smile on his face. He hoped having her brother there, would spoil Kira's plans. He still didn't like it, that Kira always was around the Sannoh district.

 _"Of course you would."_ Kira added in a joking- pissed mood.

"You are.." Yusuke looked the leader of the Hoodlum Squad _"Cobra-san?"_

Cobra lifted his gaze, and nodded.

 _"I'm Kira's brother. I thought we should meet. Since you are always following her around."_ Yusuke voiced getting Cobra's and the others full attention.

 _"Aniki!"_ Kira shouted. She, most of all knew. That Cobra was never following her. Honestly, she wasn't neither. It was her need of adventure that brought her at the Sannoh district. And just a coincidence they ended up always together.

Noboru, smiled. Most of they days he wasn't around with the guys. And he had missed a lot. But that Yusuke guy, was surely related with Kira. He just managed to turn the leader of the Hoodlum Squad to a stalker.

He glared at Yusuke _"I follow her around?!"_

Yusuke nodded, as he wasn't letting the matter drop _"As I have heard you are always around her. Even now, you both came back together."_

 _"Yusuke cut it off."_ Kira yelled at him.

 _"Oi, punk! Deal with these."_ Cobra asked Kira annoyed. There he ended up to have to explain himself to that _"punks"_ brother.

Yusuke stood up _"Wait, who did you call punk._ " he said with a louder voice.

 _"He calls you sister punk."_ Ryusuke added. He had noticed many times Cobra referring to her as punk. Even Kira said it before.

Cobra rolled his eyes, he couldn't follow up anymore with all the oddness that Kira would bring. _"Deal with it"_ he said to her again.

Kira was his little sister. He would never let someone insult his sister. He grabbed Cobra from his collar and pulled him back. _"You answer me now!"_ Yusuke demanded.

Cobra, punched his grip to set himself free. _"I don't follow that punk around. And if she wants to be called with her name, she should earn it."_ Cobra uttered.

 _"All of you stop it!"_ Naomi yelled serious. She had enough with all the childish behavior. She could get why Yusuke was upset. But she didn't want any kind of Drama or unreasonable fights around her shop. _"Yusuke, problems you have with Kira. Resolved it with Kira. I don't want these kind of attitude in here. You can all drop it or leave now."_

Murayama, Dan and Chiharu where the only one who enjoyed the show. Specially Murayama who managed to see his teacher so fired up. Since the day they made Yusuke (their home teacher), he was always asked them to be reasonable.

 _"I think our teacher wanted to show me how reasonable we should behave."_ he laughed looking at him " _He always tried to teach us that."_

 _"Why, since when do you guys even have a home teacher in Oya high"_ Chiharu asked confused.

Kira pointed at her brother _"They do have. Yusuke."_

" _I am glad I drop out from there."_ Chiharu commented only to get briefly Yusuke attention.

As long as they others were talking about Oya High and the new teacher. Yusuke was still glaring at Cobra. Yamato that all the time was watching them, ended up next to Yusuke. He signed him to take a sit. _"Yusuke-san, Cobra isn't stalking your sister or anything. Since Kira is around the Itokan Diner, it's normal to meet with Cobra and us. We always hang around here."_ his explanation made more sense.

 _"Honestly Ki-chan I don't get it, why you liked it here that much."_ Ryusuke said.

Kira knew exactly why she liked it there. She had found there another world. She had fallen down the rabbit-hole, and she enjoyed the fall to her Wonderland. The problem was, she never knew; how deep the hole was. And how dark; its way to the end.

Yusuke wasn't really convinced. He could tell that most of the blame was Kiras. That couldn't keep herself away from the Sannoh District. But he found that Cobra was to blame also. _"Well, yes. Our spoiled brat can do that."_ he acknowledge.

Cobra gave him a more friendly gaze. He noticed that Yusuke knew at least that his sibling was spoiled. _"And she can do way more than that."_ he mumbled, surprising even himself to say such a comment.

But the cheery atmosphere was cut as suddenly the door opened and Kato (a main member of the Daruma Ikka) rushed inside. _"Cobra, you never look at your phone!"_ he said. Everyone gazed at the wild guy dressed in red and white that had just entered.

Cobra grabbed his phone. He found Hyuga message and read it. He jumped up serious gazing at Yamato and Murayama. _"Let's go!"_ he said " _They trapped Hyuga."_

 _"Is it them again?"_ Murayama asked He was sure the people that had caused the problems lately had showed themselves again. Only these time their target was the Daruma Ikka.

 _"Do the others know?"_ Cobra asked Kato ( he was referring to the other sword leaders.)

Kato nodded as he had already spoken with them. _"It looks like a big trap."_

 _"Even if it's trap, we cannot sit back. We have to find who is behind it._ " Cobra set serious. _"Let's go!"_

A simple word was enough to have the members of the Hoodlum Squad and Murayama follow him. Kira, didn't think about it at all. She tuned and was ready to follow them. But Yusuke grabbed her wrist and pulled her back.

 _"Where are you going?"_ he serious asked. He never thought that his sister would recklessly involve herself in any kind of dangerous event. But mostly that she would follow a gang. It was like those months he had missed a lot of Kira's life.

Kira pulled her hand, she didn't overthink things. She needed to go with them. Only these time it wasn't really for her urge of adventure. She really wanted to help. It was like something small had changed. _"Yusuke, I have to go!"_ she only said and followed the others outside.

Yusuke and Ryusuke went after her to stop her. They were both dazzled. They knew Kira was hiding things. But they never had seen that side of her.

 _"Kira don't you dare go with them. Have you lost your mind completely."_ Yusuke told her really worried as they stepped outside.

But Kira ignored him and walked over to Cobra's bike. He had already turned on the engine, and was waiting for the rest to get their bikes. She didn't even asked Cobra and climbed on the bike. _"I'll explain you later Aniki."_ she said.

Cobra, wasn't really surprised that Kira followed. Of course she would be there. Like Yamato, Like Dan and the rest. She was an annoying spoiled punk, that would always bring his world up side down. But, that annoying punk was also seen as a member of the Hoodlum Squad. He gave her a fast glance " _Are you sure?_ " he asked her.

Kira nodded _"Why are you even asking?!"_

Cobra turned the bike around _"Only don't be reckless punk."_ he concluded as the others had arrived. All together drove off to the Daruma Ikka, to help. Leaving behind Yusuke, and Ryusuke surprised.

 _"What had just happened?"_ Ryusuke asked his friends. He knew Kira was connecting to that place more every day. But he never knew how deep their connections really were.

 _"I knew it, she was into more trouble than she said. She wasn't here to visit Naomi only."_ Yusuke sighed.

 _"I don't recognize Ki-chan either. Why? What else could she be up too."_

 _"Ryusuke, you don't get it. She just followed the leader of the Sannoh Rengokai. And he simply let her."_ he noted him.

 _"Like he would allow every member._ " Naomi added.

"Ki-chan, a member of a gang?" Ryusuke was out of words. He never saw that coming.

Yusuke turned and faced Noami " _It's not her first time, isn't it? She caught herself in trouble like that"_

Naomi nodded _"Come in, I will explain."_

It took Naomi an hour to explain Yusuke what Kira was up too. She used always to do that when they were in High School. Kira was running into trouble and Naomi, explained. Now it wasn't any different. Thankfully, Naomi let all the details outside. She only said few incidents that had occurred. Yusuke could now somehow understand why they saw her as a member of their group. Though Ryusuke was thrown out of track. The sweet, kind Kira, he knew. Had nothing to do, with the wild reckless person that Naomi had just described.

(( upcoming chapter **~ Act 17 ~** ))

* * *

 ** _Note:_**

 ** _More than anything, thank you for taking the time to read this!_**


	17. The Labyrinth

**_Author's Note:_**

 ** _Time to have more Gokusen characters to meet with SWORD. ^o^_**

* * *

 _ **~ 17th Act: The**_ ** _Labyrinth ~_**

* * *

 _"Dan, Tettsu help them down from there. Be careful of the traps."_ Cobra said (referring at Ukyo and Sakyo who were still hanging.) Hoodlum Squad, Rocky, Takeshi and Murayama had arrived in Daruma Ikka district. They have noticed the strange maze (if maze you would call it), the two members of Daruma Ikka hanging and footsteps at the sandy ground.

Yamato took a closer look at the footsteps that were leading inside the maze. _"Seems that Hyuga had already entered."_ he notified the rest and scanned the entrance. Chiharu nodded as he was walking behind him.

 _"Be on guard! Let's go!"_ Cobra said. Before passing through the entrance he glanced at Kira. _Would "that punk" bring them more trouble if she went with them or would be more dangerous to leave her out?_

But Kira broke his thoughts _"I'm coming with you!"_ she half yelled (making clear that she wouldn't stay behind). Cobra didn't react at all he turned and walked into the maze. Telling her not too, could bring more danger. " _That punk"_ could easy turn the most safe place in a war zone. So if she was close to him, at least he could keep an eye.

Yamato, and Chiharu followed Cobra inside. Seconds later the same did the rest. At first the stayed as a team. It was getting darker, and walking inside the maze was a bigger issue. They come across with some traps, that weren't even visible. They slowly noticed that it wasn't a maze. There was only one entrance and it was surely leading in one exit.

 _"It's not a Maze."_ Kira mumbled as she slowly understood what they were facing.

Cobra paused. Kira was steps behind him. He didn't turn to face her. He only moved his face few inches to the right. _"Explain?"_ he asked with a monotone. He had also noticed that the odd design of that place.

 _"It's like a unicursal Maze, like a Labyrinth. It doesn't have interconnected passages meant to be a challenge to navigate from start to end. We only have followed one path. It's like we will go through things until reaching the end."_ she explained.

Murayama looked at her _"The end for us will be finding Hyuga?"_

Kira nodded _"Exactly. Usually Labyrinths are a tool for meditation and spiritual growth. So, if you manage to pass through them you gain some extra power. But here it's set surely for another aim."_

And Kira was right. These maze wasn't there to get them lost or anything. It seemed to be there for another reason. _'For once that punk was right._ ' Cobra acknowledged.

 _"One more reason to be extra careful!"_ Yamato added.

While all of them were trying to pass through the maze and find Hyuga. Yusuke arrived at the Daruma Ikka region. Even if Naomi explaining (in her best way) how Kira was connected with Sannoh Rengokai. He still saw them as bad news. And today's extenuating circumstance sounded really nasty and risky. He met with Dan and Tettsu (who had already helped Ukyo and Sakyo down.)

 _"Were are the rest?"_ he asked worried looking at the odd shape maze in frond of him.

Tettsu pointed at the maze _"They are already in."_

He looked around trying to find an opening. But the entrance was already closed. _"How did they get in?"_

 _"From here."_ Dan answered pointing at the west side of the maze. _"But you cannot pass through. The entrance is shut down."_

 _"There should be a way!"_ Yusuke said loudly as he run to the west part of the maze to find a way in.

Yusuke went on looking for a way to get inside.

 _"These should be the end!"_ Kira announced as she spotted Hyuga. Daruma Ikka's leader was laying at the end of the Labyrinth. He seemed beaten badly. Kira tried to run towards him. But she was pulled back by Cobra.

 _"Wait! Do you hear that?"_ he told her with a serious look in his face.

 _"I don't hear anything."_ Kira whispered.

Cobra with his grip around her wrist still, " _Literally there is not sound at all!"_ he added. He turned and looked behind.

Kira turned also, as he pulled her with him. _"There is no one. Where did they go?"_

Cobra pulled her behind him and scanned the surroundings. Everyone, behind them, was gone. It seemed that they were attacked one by one from behind and no one noticed. Suddenly the fake walls started to recede. One after another were thrown next to Hyuga. They were also beaten, and in a bad shape.

Cobra, and Kira didn't wait they rushed towards them. But they were too tired and too beaten to be able to tell them what had happened. Cobra pulled Yamato up _"Oi! Yamato!"_

Yamato smiled at him weakly _"They got us!"_ Before he collapsed he raised his finger pointing behind Cobra at the North side. Few odd men appeared with metal pipes on their hands and covered faces. Cobra acted really fast. He stood up and dragged Kira with him. The men were 5, and really didn't look that strong. _'How did they manage to beat everyone?'_

But that question found it's answer. The men didn't play fair. They reached close to Cobra and Kira and sprayed them. Both of them lost their senses. And the men started kicking and attacking with their pipes.

Later both opened their eyes, only to find out, they were also beaten as the rest. The men were still surrounding them. The taller one spoke " _These is only a taste of the terror that we can unleash. Better you all start to agree to our next demands."_

Cobra forced himself to sit up. He reached and pulled the Tall's man collar. " _Agree? We don't take demands!"_ he made it clear glaring at him.

 _"You'll. How long can you stand against us."_ another man mocked.

 _"Hey, Hyuga are you alright?"_ Rocky asked him, as he ignored them. His wounds were serious, and he was still drugged as the rest.

Hyuga raised his hand waved, trying to tell them that he was alive. He couldn't though stand at all. The rest were also slowly sitting up and gathering their strength. The problem was that all were drugged and beaten. They weren't able to face another fight.

" _They ignore me."_ one guy said.

As the tall one laughed _"Should we teach them, to pay some attention."_

" _Blah- Blah! If you wanted to get someone attention you should at least be fair. Attacking under the belt will not do that!"_ Kira voiced up. She was wounded and dizzy. But mostly she was angry, because she ended up beaten with out to strike back.

 _"Oh! What do we have here!"_ another man said as he noticed the yelling girl.

 _"Boss, they brought a girl with them!"_

Cobra sighed once again there was Kira making things more serious. He gathered his fist trying to stand as he could tell that those men were going to strike again.

 _"Well, girl! We will see if you have the same opinion after we kick some sense into you!"_ the tall guy answered.

He pulled his pipe ready to hit Kira against the head. Kira noticed that and was about to crawl and roll away. Cobra only manage to move half of his body. The rest were also about to be kicked, or punched.

Suddenly...

A loud noise made everyone pause. They heard the sound of someone kicking threw the wall. Once, twice and the wall cracked. First light pass through it. Then a oddly figure appeared. _"Don't you dare touch them!"_ a loud voice echoed. Moments later they manage to see a woman. Everyone of the man that were attacking, was speechless.

The tall man took his metal pipe and walked towards her. _"What are you doing here?"_ he laughed at her. The rest of his men followed him.

The woman that was wearing a track suit and was in pony tails looked odder to others too. Not Cobra, or Rocky, or Takeshi knew her. Except Kira. She blinked confusing not believing how that was even possible.

 _"You have done enough."_ the woman said serious.

 _"Who are you?"_ the tall man asked ready to attack her. He didn't care if she was a woman. His orders were to weaken SWORD and that was he was planning to do.

 _"I am their home teacher.."_ the woman said but stopped suddenly. _'What I am saying. Their not my students.'_ she thought and as fast as she could she tried to rephrase. " _These is my daughter and her friends you attacked."_ She threw her glasses and took the pony tails off.

Kira crushed her head against the ground. _"It couldn't get worse!"_ she murmured as she tried to hide her face.

Murayama knew now who the woman was. He had met her before. " _Ah"_ he yelled pointing at her.

The tall man didn't wait any longer. He raised the pipe and aimed at the woman. But the woman had already grabbed it before it could hit her. She simply pulled it of his hand and threw it way. Move that had already won everyone attention. They didn't know who she was. But she was really strong.

Next another tried to spray her. But she dodged it. With few strong hits all five were crushed against the ground. " _You better not touch my students again!"_ _she said._

 _"Students?"_ Rocky confused asked. He as the rest had no idea what they had just witnessed.

 _"That onna is so strong."_ Yamato commented. He was not sure if he was watching right or if it was his wounds that made him imagine things.

Hyuga, as well as Murayama agreed with him.

 _"We sure saw that right!"_ Takeshi added.

Cobra was the only one that didn't even ask. He was sure absolutely sure, _"that punk"_ had something to do with this.

The woman walked over and faced first Kira. _"Kira are you alright."_ she helped her up.

Kira, dropped her gaze. " _I'm fine!_ " she said. She had no idea how she would now explain to everyone who that lady was. But what was worse, she had also to explain who they were.

 _"Kira's mom, right!?"_ Murayama asked.

The lady smiled and nodded _"Yes. We met at Kumai's Shop. Murayama-kun. Yusuke's student."_ she said proudly.

 _"Wait... Kira's mother!?"_ Rocky gazed at her.

 _"Yes, I'm Yamaguchi Kumiko. Nice to meet you."_ she said loudly " _You guys got serious beaten_. "

 _"Nice to meet you. I'm Rocky"_ the leader of the White Rascals introduces himself. Takeshi, Hyuga, Yamato and the rest followed. Only, Cobra didn't respond yet. In one day he had met her brother, and now her mother. _'What kind of family, did that punk actually have'_

 _"I am glad you all are safe."_ Kumiko said as she was patting Kira's head.

 _"Thank you for helping us."_ Yamato smiled.

Kira blinked once, and twice then she gazed at her. _"Who told you we were here?"_

Yankumi smiled and sat next to her daughter. _"Yusuke called me."_ she relieved. She was surprised what Yusuke told her. But her priority was to safe Kira. As for the rest they surely would have a long talk. Since now, Yusuke and even Kumiko, could tell in what Kira was up.

 _"You have an interesting family Kira._ " Hyuga stood up, as Kato was helping him. (Kato, Yusuke and the rest had slowly manage to find their way in.)

Kira shrugged and gave him a light nod. Her mind should be busy finding who those people were. But now there she was in trouble with her mother and brother.

 _"Were are they."_ Cobra cut the light chat that everyone was having. He had just noticed none of the men (that Yankumi had kicked down) where there.

Dan asked _"Who?"_

 _"Yes those there.."_ said Yamato. Everyone turned to watch at the men that were suppose to lay down. But all five were gone. It seemed that they manage to escape.

 _"They're gone!"_ Tettsu said.

 _"Now, once again we didn't find out, who they were"_ Rocky sighed.

 _"Let's go back!"_ Cobra lastly said.

Slowly all stood up. Yusuke, Dan,Tettsu, even Yankumi helped them. It took some time but they slowly manage to get on their feet. The drugs had slowly smoothed. And it made easier for everyone to walk outside. Half an hour later everyone (even Kira, Yankumi and Yusuke) ended up at Itokan Diner. There they could gain back their strength. They had to conclude about the new threat. And it seemed they had some explaining to do.

(( upcoming chapter **~ Act 18 ~** ))

* * *

 ** _Note:_**

 ** _More than anything, thank you for taking the time to read this!_** ** _  
_**


	18. SWORD meets the Oedo

**_Author's Note:_**

 ** _Guys, the story will get a bit complicated for now on. We'll have more characters join. I'll try to keep it as simple as I can. And with each new arrival, I will add any important fact, next to their name._**

* * *

 _ **~ 18th Act: SWORD meets the Oedo ~**_

* * *

Noboru (childhood friend of Cobra and Yamato), was busy to set back his life (like it use to be). Graduating Law School, Finding a Job, even marrying Miho. At least those were his dreams. But Noboru never forgot that he was a member of the Sannoh Rengokai (after all Sannoh Rengokai was created for him). All this time he kept track of everything that had happened. He knew about the new enemy that weren't only after S.W.O.R.D. And his cycle grew. He met with Oedo 4th leader. Since he was studying law, his path cross with Sawada.

It was even before Kira returned from New York. A random day Shin and Noboru met at the law school. Shin was visiting an old professor of his. The professor though was on holiday, and Noboru was there to inform him. They met few times, before each of them have revealed who really they were. Shin was looking to find any link with SWORD. And he found that, the day he met Noboru. Same Noboru, knew about the Oedo family. All the time he was working for the Iemura, he had noticed. There was a yakuza clan that they Iemura feared. He looked into them, and found out how respectful, powerful and fair the Oedo Shin and Noboru kept contacting each other. Most of the information Shin got was from Noboru. About Kira, about the attacks. Everything. Noboru not wanting to worry the others, he never spoke about Shin. Until today.

Today, after Noboru was informed about the last attacked, he knew things were getting worse. He spoke with Shin. And they both agreed it was time that the Oedo, SWORD and the Amamiya Brothers met. Maybe if they gathered all the clues together, they would find a lead. Plus, it was about time those leaders face each other (at least once). Noboru arranged everything. He called Shin and the Amamiya Brothers to met at Itokan Diner. At the same time, all five SWORD leaders were also on their way to the Itokan Diner (after the attack at the Daruma Ikka). Although it was only consistence, all leaders were about to meet today.

* * *

Naomi was puzzled. Noboru had her to close the Itokan Diner. She also sent Nikka home. Then the Amamiya Brothers arrived. Kohaku and Tsukumo followed. Those four ended up close friends from being rivals. Minutes later Shin, showed up with Minoru and Tetsu ((Gokusen Tetsu)). Everyone looked serious, like something big was about to happen.

 _"Noboru, why are the Amamiya Brothers here? And who are those new faces?_ " Naomi asked in low tone. She could tell that something big was about to happen.

 _"We are waiting for everyone else."_ Noboru simple said. He was worried, how mad would Cobra get, if he found out he was in contact with the Oedo family. And not forgetting Yamato. He would also be upset.

Naomi tilted her head _"Everyone?"_

 _"Cobra, Rocky and the rest."_ replied Masaki.

The door opened, and Kira walked in with Kumiko and Yusuke. They have been arguing all the way back. Kira being really pissed with Yusuke, that he interfered with her life. Yusuke, being worried about her childish behavior. And Kumiko trying to understand what was going on.

 _"I'm telling you we were just fine."_ she hissed. She took a seat at the first empty seat she found. She didn't notice Shin or the others.

Kumiko sighed and gave up. She couldn't reason any of those two. She strode towards Shin, and sat next to him. _"I cannot handle those two any more"_ she complained. _"Wait why are you here?"_ she added as she only then noticed that Shin shouldn't be there. Shin cracked a smile, and whispered at her why he was there. He also notified her what was about to happen.

Yusuke glared at her " _I saw that. Everyone was facing the ground. Is that how you would handle things."_

 _"We would have find a way. You once again went on mixing things up!"_ she shouted.

 _"Truth is, we asked Yusuke if he could help. We couldn't reach any of you inside the maze." T_ ettsu ((Hoodlum Squad Tettsu)) informed Kira. He and Dan had just entered. Seemed that the rest had also arrived and were slowly making an entrance. Dan nodded as he sat down, next to Tettsu. Those were the only ones that weren't beaten.

 _"Don't try to cover for him, he is always doing that."_ Kira went on with her family drama.

Yusuke angrily replied _"Let's see after Dad finds about today. If you will be freely browsing around here."_

Kira was about to erupt. She was ready to kick her brother's annoying butt. But he was pulled back, with a forceful move. _"Punk, cut it out!"_ Cobra voiced _"Look around you."_

She pause ready to start another fight with Cobra. And it was only then when she noticed. Everyone was there. The five SWORD leaders, had already arrived. The Amamiya Brothers, Kohaku and her father. She froze. She blinked few times. What she had just seen was hard for her brain to proceed. Cobra pushed her down, making her sit.

He was also speechless. He didn't wait to find there more people. Although Noboru didn't inform him. He could tell something was going on.

 _"Oi! Noboru! What's that?"_ he asked with his gaze pinned on Shin. He was also planning to have a talk with the SWORD leaders and the Amamiya Brothers. But the rest of the new faces, why were they even there.

Noboru, walked over. He was ready to explain everything. And to get scold by Cobra. But Shin cut them off. He stood up and faced Cobra. _"I'm Sawada Shin. Oedo's Lawyer."_ Shin as long Kuroda-san was alive, would never identify himself as the leader of the Oedo clan. (Although he was already leading it.)

 _"He is the 4th generation leader of the Oedo family."_ Minoru cast, getting everyone attention. Tetsu ((Gokusen Testu)) slapped his head calling him _"Baka!"_

Shin didn't react. After Minoru didn't lie. _"Anyway, my point is that you (as well as we) have encountered a major threat. We don't know who they are. And its time to find out."_

 _"How did you know, that we were threatened?"_ Yamato wanted to know.

Noboru rose his hand _"I told him!"_ Yamato and Cobra gave him a odd look. (They surely would have to talk about it later. )

 _"Noboru-san has contact with the Oedo's?"_ Dan asked.

 _"Iemura first, then the Oedo. Noboru-san, has quit a huge cycle._ " Chiharu added to make things worse.

Cobra edged closer to his childhood friend _"Oi! Noboru! I thought you have cut all the illegal acts."_

 _"And that he has. We met with Noboru at Law school. He has nothing to do with us, or any other yakuza clan. We only kept in contact."_ Shin clarified.

Minoru as always interfered again _"We are nothing like the Kuryu."_ Tetsu hit again and called him stupid. (A classic scene that the Sawadas have seen many times.)

 _"We know that!"_ Hyuga said.

 _"We can deal with all the details later. Now we have to figure out more serious stuff."_ Rocky interrupted.

Hiroto agreed. He had also spotted that that new threat had been lately all over the place. _"The eerie part is that we don't know who they are."_

 _"We also noticed the attacks. Also the latest dirty lowdown tricks around SWORD."_ added Kohaku. That lately was hanging around Sannoh district more often.

 _"Particularly, they have all their focus around SWORD._ " Shin said.

 _"SWORD?"_ Takeshi asked. He had also noticed that lately they were facing more and more odd threats. The nameless city was gone. But they were staying close the only place that had survived. Even Smoky was buried there.

 _"Hm. They haunted most clans down, with Direct hits. They gave us few minor attacks. But with SWORD it has been another story. They playing with you. Like they want to get your attention_." Shin defined.

 _"So what are we going to do!"_ Oya High Leader wanted to know.

Hiroto answered at once _"We have to wait for their next plan."_

 _"And act upon that plan."_ Masaki added.

 _"If you solve it as a team all together, you may have a better outcome."_ Yankumi refined. She was listen all the time. Maybe she was always busy with her students. But she could tell what was going on. After all she was raised by Kuroda-sun.

 _"Even if its deadly serious?"_ Chiharu noted.

 _"Even then, you contact us all. And we will figure something out. Kira that goes for you too."_ Shin concluded.

Shin and Kumi's daughter (as well as their son) was listen all the time. She didn't cut them off at all. She was still dealing with having her family all there. These days had to many facts she hadn't summed out yet. _"I know!"_ she simply said.

 _"You don't know punk. Keep yourself out of trouble."_ Cobra almost ordered her. Although he was sure Kira could never stay out of trouble.

Shin didn't interfere any longer. He didn't identify himself as Kira's father. He knew that today they had to deal with a lot of things. He gave a look at Yankumi. _"I think that is all for tonight. We'll take our leave._ " Shin gave his goodbyes. He, Yamaguchi, Yusuke, Minoru and Tetsu left that night from the Itokan Diner. None of them said anything more to Kira. Surely, they would have a lot to talk about. But it was a private chat they would have a home.

The rest of the guys remain a bit longer. Noboru, Cobra and Yamato talked about Noboru's contact with the Oedo. After everything was explained. Neither Yamato, or Cobra were angry with him. Kira and Naomi also talked that night. Mostly about Yusuke and Kumiko, knowing about her neverland. The Amamiya Brothers, Kohaku and Tsukumo chatted with the SWORD leaders. Time passed like that. One by one left, as it was getting late. The one that remain behind, cleaned their wounds. And had only one beer. And although everything was showing that the night was over. Fate had other plans before the next day was there.

(( upcoming chapter **~ Act 19 ~** ))

* * *

 ** _Note:_**

 ** _More than anything, thank you for taking the time to read this!_**


	19. Kira, part of the Oedo Clan?

**_This chapter will get darker and sadder than the others until now._**

* * *

 _ **~ 19th Act: Kira, part of the Oedo Clan!? ~**_

* * *

 _And there he was again. He was offering to that reckless punk to take her home. It was late, for her to return home alone. But what was he really thinking. That punk, had turned his life upside down. There was no more peace in his life. Each day, she would find a way to revolve his daily routine, to a crazy adventure. He could never guess, what she would do next. Even if she manage to keep away a month from his life. Her coming back was stronger. And now there she was. He already knew her brother, and her mother. And yet, he thought of her already as a member of the Hoodlum Squad. But slowly it was something more than a simple member. He could say, "That punk" was his friend. She could be trusted. She was reliable. And what ever they were facing, she would never run away. Sometimes, he still couldn't read her. He would never._

" _Punk, Let me take you home"_ Cobra said. Everyone had already left. Only Naomi and Yamato were cleaning to close the diner.

 _As for Kira. He was the one that was always blocking her fun around the Sannoh District. Since the day she enter the Hoodlum Squad, there he was. What was the result, of his interference? They would always end up in odd and extraordinary circumstances. It pissed her, god did he pissed her. But on the other hand, he was one of the few (maybe the only one) that didn't treat her like the sweet girl (that most did.) She was "that punk" or the "reckless punk" in his eyes. And although, every time he called her that, Kira wanted to punch his face. But there were those times, she totally like it. She was more like her careless self around Hoodlum Squad. But even more around him. She didn't need, (neither did she wanted) to see her in any other way. Mask herself as sweet lady or a pretty cute girl. She didn't need that. She was just a wildcat around him. A spoiled brat around her family. A sweet cute girl around the rest. Cobra had more sides of him (sides Kira never wanted to acknowledge). She knew now, she could trust him. He was loyal, honorable, and a leader. Last but not least, he could be scary. She saw him as her friend, and that was clear. Cobra, talked to her in a rude way. He was dragging her around. And they went through many "accidents". If it was anyone else, she would surely not allow it. But don't get the wrong idea. If she still had the opportunity to fight him, she would._

 _"Okay. But not at my family home. Take me where we were last time._ " she notified him.

Cobra, wanted to take her back home. But she promised him she would sleep at Shin's family home. He was sure, she wouldn't keep that promise. To make sure she would stay there, he remain outside the house for few minutes. Though he was tired, and didn't want to lose more of his time. He drove back home. Few blocks away from Shin's old family home, he almost hit a chubby man. The man was drunk, and lost his balance. Cobra was sure he had seen him before. But the darkness didn't help him much to recognize him. He made sure the man was alright. He noticed, he wouldn't be able to return home. He offered to help him. He drove around with him for a while, searching. Until they found the right house. He helped him to reach home. Only to find out that he was passing the Oedo's family grounds.

 _"Minoru, are you drunk again."_ Tetsu ((Gokusen Tetsu)) yelled at him as he found him crushed against the entrance.

Cobra was still shocked. He had just noticed it was the Oedo clan. And he remembered where he saw the chubby guy and the yelling one. _"I almost hit him. He couldn't return and helped him."_ Cobra honestly explained.

 _"Thank you Young man."_ an older man appeared. He seemed sincere. Like a man from an older age.

Cobra could tell, he was not someone ordinary. _"Nothing to thank me for. Honestly, I almost hit him."_ he said again.

 _"When Minoru is drunk, it can end like that. You don't need to explain yourself."_ Shin said as he also come to see what was going on.

 _"Sawada-san?!"_ Cobra puzzled. He sighed as he had manage again to mix himself in odder situations.

 _"Cobra, come in. You already know Minoru and Tetsu. These is Kuroda-san."_ Shin introduced him. _"But not need to be too formal. Call me Shin."_

It was one of the rare occasions that Cobra had to pull himself together. He was dealing with serious people. In his mind the Oedo was a crucial, but trustworthy yakuza clan. His angry attitude was not something to show in these parts. _"I think its alright. Thank you."_ he said and bowed.

 _"Ah! Cobra you are here too. Come inside."_ Kira said as she had just arrived. She removed her shoes at the entrance wood hallway with tatami. And only then did she noticed that he shouldn't be there. Her eyes opened widely and she surely was shocked. _"Why are you here?"_

But Cobra was more startled than Kira was. _"Punk why are you here?"_ he voiced up forgetting that two of the Oedo Leaders were there.

 _"She lives here."_ Minoru added half asleep. Tetsu hit his head again. But it didn't help.

 _"The punk lives here?"_ Cobra went on murmuring confusing than before. And it was only then when he gazed at Shin and Kuroda-san that he remembered were he stood. _'Crap_ ' he thought _'I am done.'_ That was exactly the reason why he didn't want to have that punk in his life. In the end he would end up killed with all the encounter those two would have.

Shin laughed. _"Let's go inside. We can talk there."_ went to the main area. Yankumi's grandfather followed.

Cobra, and Kira did too. Although they didn't say anything. They were glaring at each other. Cobra sat formally, on his feet. If that reckless punk could be fearless even here, there must be a deep connection. But Cobra had not that power. He was a guest, and he acted like one.

 _"So, these is the Sannoh Rengokai leader."_ Kuroda-san said. _"We have heard many things about you. Glad we manage to meet."_

Cobra wasn't sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing that the leader of the Oedo wanted to meet him. _"You wanted to meet me, Kuroda-san?"_ he asked.

Kira felt a bit better now. It was the first time he saw Cobra like that. _'Is he scared or what!_ ' she thought. It was more like pleasant surprise to see Cobra like that.

 _"Are you enjoying the show, punk."_ Cobra whispered as Wakamatsu walked inside.

 _" I totally am."_ she said smiling and showing her tongue.

 _"Don't worry Cobra. Kira didn't tell us anything. And you are not in any kind of trouble. On the other hand, we are really sorry to have you mixed up with Kira."_ Shin honestly said.

Cobra didn't expect to get an apology, he still though he was in trouble. " _Why is that your problem"_ Cobra asked more serious.

 _"Kira is Shin's daughter."_ Minoru happily said and fell asleep. Tetsu wasn't sure if hitting that baka would be any help any more.

 _"Shin's?!"_ Cobra almost jumped up _"Sawada's Daughter. Like Kuroda-san is related to her."_

Kira didn't say anything. Normally she would be pissed that her cover was blown. But seeing those reactions on Cobra was priceless. _"Yes, are you scared of me now!"_ she teased him.

 _"No, I'm not. I more surprised and puzzled."_ Cobra honestly answered. His mind was still confused.

 _"Yamaguchi, is my grand daughter. Shin was her student._ " Kuroda-san explained trying to help the Hoodlum Squad leader to understand.

 _"The woman who saved us. That's explaining why she was so strong."_ Cobra said. He slowly could put the pieces together. But Kira was not making sense to him. Maybe her fighting skills and her urge to fight, were inherited by the Oedo. But the reckless acts, he couldn't still understand.

 _"Are you still trying to understand my spoil sister?"_ Yusuke said as he entered.

" _Yusuke, aren't you late. Were are the others?"_ Wakamatsu asked him.

 _"My wife is parking the car. They should be shortly here. Yuki and mom are with her."_ he answered as he sat next to Cobra.

 _"Were did you guys go?"_ Kira asked him. It was rare for Yusuke to take out Yuki so late.

 _"I came late home. But we have promised Yuki pizza. So we went to have some._ " he explained.

 _"And why did mom come with you?"_ Kira asked. She wasn't really curious but she wanted to change the subject. Cobra could end up revealing more things she did.

 _"One of her students was working there. She wanted to check something not sure."_

 _"What is it Cobra, you still are confused?"_ Shin asked. He saw Cobra's facial expression and he him spacing out.

He nodded _"Koruda-san grand-daughter is a teacher. Your son is a teacher and daughter is in graphics. (he didn't comment about her other messy hobbies.) and you are a lawyer. I never expect the Oedo family to follow other paths."_

 _"Everything changed when Kumiko was seven. He lost her parents. We let her follow her dreams. And being Oedo's next leader wasn't one of it. We were lucky, that Shin took that role. But his kids have nothing to do with the leadership either. Everyone choose their own path."_ Kuroda-san explained.

 _"Indeed none of them seem to have any connection with the Oedo family. Yusuke, is too normal for that. And Kira.. well Kira is Kira."_ Cobra said.

 _"Indeed Kira became such a fine lady. No one would easily connect her with us._ " Tetsu said. Fact that made Cobra almost split his tea.

 _'A fine lady that punk'_ he thought glaring at her. How could he ever be related with the Oedo. She is a danger zone. A reckless punk.

Shin laughed again _"Tetsu, I think Cobra had witness another part of Kira."_

Cobra agreed by simply nodding his head.

Kira gazed at him and tried to sign him with any possible way, not to say anything.

 _"Well Kira is too spoiled."_ Yusuke admitted. And Kira was about to attack him.

But it was Kuroda-san, who gave the best explanation. He as the eldest knew his family. _"Kira is indeed spoiled. And she never faced any hardships. That effected her more. Maybe because it was our only girl in the family after Kumiko. We did spoiled her a lot. I am not saying, she didn't face any problems. But there was always someone there to help her."_

It was only then when Cobra understood few things about her. If she had people running always after her. It surely would raise a reckless and spoiled punk. _"She surely had a different life that we did."_ he only commented. Indeed, comparing what Cobra and the others were through. Not only the deaths. Not only the battles. But trying to stand on their feet every day. It was a rough life. A life that Kira never faced.

Kira shrugged and didn't say anything. If her family wasn't there. Maybe she would attack Cobra. But the conversation was getting too sad for her.

Cobra stood up and gave a bow. He had enough for a day. _"Thank you for the hospitality. I will take my leave now."_ he said and said goodbye to everyone.

 _"Wait I will walk you out!"_ Kira said and followed him.

Cobra and Kira walked out. They wore they shoes and went outside, heading towards his bike. _"Part of the Oedo family._ " he mumbled as he couldn't accept that.

 _"Hard to believe, eh!"_ Kira said proudly. She would hide it, but only the idea that it was causing Cobra such a confusion make it worthy to be proud of.

 _"A reckless punk, in the Oedo clan."_ he shock his head _"Oi, punk! Do they know what you are up too?"_

Kira frown _"Maybe dad or Grand-pa know few things. But not everything. And you better not tell anything!"_

 _"I don't think I want to have nothing to do with you. It will only end up worse."_ Cobra said.

 _"You really always so full of yourself."_ Kira added.

 _"And what are you? Have you ever thought in what trouble you have got me in."_ he yelled.

 _"I have? You are the one that caused me problems."_ Kira shouted grabbing his collar.

Cobra gave her a deadly look _"Punk you really will have me kill you one day."_

 _"As If you can!"_ Kira dared him, as she noticed from afar Yankumi, Yuki and Yusuke's wife to approach.

Cobra pushed her off, trying to free himself. " _Oi! You better recall your words."_

Kira smirked and was about to free him. She didn't want Yuki, and the rest to see her like that. Suddenly a black car appeared. The fast speed got Cobra's attention. One second Kira was watching them. And in the next they were gone. Yankumi was steps away and didn't get hit. But Yuki and Yusuke's wife were hit. They crushed against the ground. The sound of the crush made Cobra turn. Kira's mind collapsed. There was not words to explain what she witnessed. But her first reaction was at least still normal. She rushed over to see what happened. Cobra followed.

Everything went down really fast. Both Yusuke's wife, and Yuki were hit serious. Yankumi called the ambulance and tried to block Kira. But she had already seen everything. She let out a yell, louder than ever she would. Cobra, knew the feeling. He had seen Tatsuya die like that. He saw Noboru getting hit like that. He grabbed Kira and pulled her closer to a hug. Blocking her for see anything more. _"Keep it together punk."_ he yelled at her worried.

The rest heard the cries. Specially Kira's yell. They rushed outside. But what they faced was beyond their imagination. The ambulance was soon there. Mother and son, were brought at the ER. Yusuke wife didn't make it. She died at her way to the hospital. Yuki was in critical condition. The Oedo family was once again in a dark mess. It was years they were through something so painful and dark.

Yusuke was lost, more than anyone. He didn't know where to rush first. To his dead wife or his almost dead son. The rest weren't any better. Everything was a mess. Only Shin tried to keep it together. He approached Cobra and Kira that were waiting outside Yuki's room. Cobra looking still worried, and Kira having lost it. She had no reaction at all. It was like she fell in a dark abyss and she couldn't get out of there. The only reason she was standing, was because Cobra was holding her.

 _"What happened?"_ Shin asked. His thoughts were between if it was a random accident or if it was a killing hit. Because if it was not random it could happen again.

Cobra tighten his grip around Kira not letting her fall. "580-46-49 were the plates. It was a black 1988 Toyota Celica All-Trac. I only manage to see that." he answered serious.

 _"Alright. Stay with Kira. I fear she will take it to hard."_ Shin asked Cobra. Everyone in the family was to devastated.

"Wait!" Cobra said in a lower voice. "I _t wasn't random. The car was speeding more than normal. It surely was aiming to hit someone."_ he edged and whispered. He was sure what he had heard. And it seemed more like a cold hit. And that made things more serious. _"Don't worry I will stay with Kira."_ he more than anyone knew how hard it was to see someone die. Of course he would stay with her. Shin didn't even need to ask.

The night went on like that. Few were planning the funeral, Yusuke was with Yuki, Shin and Kuroda-san were trying to find out who was behind the hit. Kira and Cobra were still outside Yuki's room. It took Kira hours to come back to reality. But even if she did come back her brain was rolling. She had lost it. She didn't cry, she didn't yell. She was only trying to escape from Cobras grip. And when she manage that. She dashed off. By-passing Shin and everyone else, like a mad person.

Cobra run after her. " _I will get her!"_ he noted Shin and rushed out. Although Kira was already long gone. Cobra started searching after her. Those days to come would be rougher. And darker.

(( upcoming chapter **~ Act 20 ~** ))

* * *

 ** _Note:_**

 ** _More than anything, thank you for taking the time to read this!_**


	20. The Funeral

**_Author's Note:_**

* * *

 _ **~ 20th Act: The funeral ~**_

* * *

The next morning was finally there. It was raining with out stop. The sky had a dark grey color. The sun was hidden behind dim and shady clouds. And although it was morning, everything looked so dull and foggy. Everything was set for Yusuke's wife funeral. The wake, the burial in a family grave, and a periodic memorial service. Everything was ready. The authorities were informed, and a death certificate was issued. Every friend and relative, were notified by the family. (Mostly by Tetsu ((Gokusen Tetsu)) and Minoru). Cobra did also informed, Yamato and the four SWORD leaders. Not only about the funeral. But mostly about the accident; if accident you would call it.

The funeral was organized faster than usually. First, because of Yuki. Secondly, because that night Kuroda-san and Sawada concluded that the hit and run accident. Wasn't at accident at all. They were afraid, there was more to come. And they wanted everything to be settled. Oedo, SWORD and the Amamiya Brothers were all on guard.

The previous night after the accident happened. After Yusuke's wife death, they held the tsuya (wake). All funeral guests wore black:men wore black suits with white shirts and black ties. Women wore black dresses or black kimonos. That night, until the morning everyone gathered there. There was everyone from the Oedo family. Old clan members, new ones, anyone that was connected to Kuroda-san. There were Shin's friend, from Kumai, Noda, and the rest. Yankumi's students were also there. Her first student to the last. (The only one missing were Yanbuki, and Shin's sister. Those two were in New York. Of course they were also informed. But it would take them more than a day to return to Tokyo. Hayato, Natsumi and their daughter were already on a plane.) There were also Yusuke's friends, and students. Ryusuke was also there, with Kira's working buddies. The four SWORD leaders, most of Hoodlum Squad members, Naomi, and the Amamiya Brothers did arrived last. The only one missing were Cobra and Kira.

The stench of blood was fresh as it dripped onto the ground from Yusuke's wife body and Yuki's. That smell, and the image haunted Kira's mind. It didn't matter how fast she run that night. She shivered with the eeriness of it, or perhaps it was the cold and the rain which must have hovering her. _It was never suppose to get this bad. Why did it get so bad._ She wondered around the streets for hours. But nothing change, her terror was still the same. The pain just too much to take. To much to express.

Cobra, wasn't much different. The rain and the cold, did already do their harm. He was almost frozen as he was looking for Kira for hours. And the death of Yusuke's wife or Yuki's critical condition didn't make it any easier. But he could control his emotions. He didn't lose himself. He was stronger than he used to be. But he knew Kira wasn't. He look for her at Shin's old house. He went back at the Oedo family home. He called anyone he could think of, even Ryusuke. But Kira was no where to be seen. Finally, it hit him. Maybe he is at Naomi's or somewhere in Sannoh district. He drove there as fast as he could. At Itokan Diner she wasn't, neither at Bar Odake or his room.

After a while he spotted her at the end of the Sannoh district. She was sitting at the end of the street, leaning against an old wall. Her clothes were all wet, filled with mud and ripped. Her make up, worn off. He couldn't tell if it was from the rain or her tears. Last, but not least, it was her facial expression. She looked like she had lost her spirit. Like she was still falling in that abyss. Cobra, turned his bike off. He climbed off his bike and strode were she was. He grabbed her from her arm and lifted her up, crushing her against the wall rough.

 _"Oi, Punk! What are you doing?"_ he yelled glaring at her with a deadly gaze. In all his life, he was never worried so much. Kira wasn't just devastated, sad or angry. She was something worse. And that was killing him inside. He didn't know how or what he had to do. But he would kicked her back to reality, if he had to.

Kira didn't react when her back hit against the wall. It was like she couldn't feel anything. She glanced at Cobra, with a dark gaze. _"It's my fault!"_ she mumbled.

Cobra tighten his grip around her arms and rocked her _"Snap out of it!"_ he yelled at her louder. He never lost eye contact with her.

Kira only gave him a darker smile, like a crazy person would. She tried to break from his grip _"Leave me alone!"_ she said louder this time.

 _"What are you doing, Punk._ " Hoodlum Squad Leader asked her as he wouldn't free her. He had seen that dark look before. Back then when Noboru had lost his way. He wouldn't do the same mistake twice. He grabbed her chin and turned her to face him. _"Listen, ...Oi! Punk!"_

But Kira punched his grip away with all her force and pushed him, as hard as she could. Cobra lost his balance, and fell in the muddy ground. _"You don't get it! Let me be!"_ Kira screamed at him, ready to run.

Cobra, hit his fist against the rocky ground. He leaped and blocked her way. _"What don't I get! Are you the only one who lost someone?"_ he angry expressed himself.

Kira pushed him again. _"Let me go! I'm not in the mood for you personal vendettas."_ she howled.

 _"Oi! Get to your senses!"_ he yelped and launched his palm against her, shoving her against the wall. _"You think that's what I am trying to do here?"_

Kira with out emotion, gathered her fist and forced her punch against his face. Cobra (who was out of guard) felt her fist against his chin and fell down one more time. Kira gave him a fast glance and by-passed him. Cobra, without thinking twisted his back and lifted his right hip. His left foot touched the ground, and the right hit her on her belly. She jammed against the ground. After that things went out off course. Kicks, Hits, punches and launches were all over the rainy open place. Neither Kira, or Cobra hold back. They started fighting.

Their one to one duel, lasted longer that anyone would expect. They only stopped fighting when both had reached their limits. They crushed against the ground, heavily breathing, wounded and in pain.

 _"Oi!"_ Cobra yelled at her trying to get her attention. He cleaned his lips with his thumb, and gazed at her _"enough with this."_

Kira pinned her gaze against him. It seemed that rough encounter brought her back. _"It's my fault. You don't get it!"_ she murmured as she gathered her legs closer to her chest and started whimpering.

Cobra took a deep breath. Finally, that punk lost the dark aura around her. Being sad, scared, even angry, he knew it was normal. But not showing any emotions at all. And lose herself. Wasn't ok. He struggled and stood up. _"Punk, your really have heavy first."_ he complained. Next he swaggered close to her, and knelt. His gaze drop on her, and with a sweet sad voice he said _"I do understand, Kira."_ He wrapped his arms around her and embraced her. _"You have any right to launch out any emotion. But the darkness you tried to pull off. Never do that."_

Kira snuggled closer as she could _"Their are dead. It's my fault."_ she went on saying again and again.

Cobra lifted her upper body and faced her. _"Not both are dead. It's not your fault. And we will find who did that."_ he said more than once.

It took a lot of effort and time to get Kira back to the reality she had to face. Cobra manage it some how, to have her again stand on her feet. Broken, sat and lost. But at least she was communicating with the real world again. He stood up and gave her his hand _"Get up. Let's get you change. And then go to the funeral. We are late."_

She nodded and took his hand. She stood up and followed. Cobra drove her back to the Oedo home. Walking to the area where the accident happened was hard. But Cobra dragged her through it. And each time he felt her weaken, he whispered _"I am here."_ Finally, they had reached home. _"Go change. I'll wait for you here."_ he said and waited for her at the entrance. He was too dirty and wounded to walk into the Oedo residence.

Kira walked inside, and after a while she returned. She pulled him into the house, upstairs into Yuki's room. She pointed at Yuki's bed. There was a black suit, white shirt and a black tied. _"Shower is on the left, wear those."_ she said. Cobra didn't fight back. He nodded. He wasn't the type to wear a suit. He even did not own one. But just for today, he went along.

Both of them showered, bandaged their wounds, and changed. Cobra into the black suit. (That was a bit long for him, since it was Shin's) And Kira into a black Kimono. (That one was Kumiko's, since Kira didn't own any black Kimono's) And they were ready on time and showed up at the funeral.

The rain, the cold and the foggy atmosphere remained. Cries, and angry feelings were all over the place. The leaders were all gathered in one corner, talking about the "accident" Yusuke, Kira, and Kumiko were at the front greeting everyone. It took for ever for the funeral to end. And although, the funeral was now over. More dangerous and serious stuff would raise. But for now everyone returned home to rest.

Few days passed like that. Until most stood on their feet again. Others with bigger wounds in their heart, and others with less. Although nothing was forgotten or forgiven. Yusuke was angrier than before. He didn't only want to find who was behind it. He needed revenge. The only thing that made matter better, was that Yuki awoke and was safe.

Kira spent all those days at the hospital. She loved Yuki a lot. If Yuki would die. She would lost her way for ever. She was still heartbroken. Revenge was the last thing she wanted now. That "accident" had changed her completely. She didn't look like the sweet girl, or the spoiled brat or even the reckless punk. She seemed like a bitter, sad and serious person. Even the day that Yuki woke up. It only made her to move a step forward. Now she also wanted to know who was behind the hit.

As for Cobra, his days were complicated than before. He spend his time around Kira, Shin and with the other 4 leaders. When he wasn't looking after Kira. He would follow Shin, to find who was behind. And in his remaining time, he was informing the other SWORD leaders.

Because things went also worse for SWORD. Minor attacks around each district. Policed showed up after complains were made. Club Heaven had to close down. The remaining Nameless city, was surrounded by other clans. Oya High was about to close. Daruma Ikka, had attack after attack. And Sannoh district faced many other hits. Everything was a chaos. And no one knew who was behind it.

At least until now. Because, neither the Oedo, or SWORD or the Amamiya Brothers wouldn't stay down any more. Things were about to change. It was time to fight back.

(( upcoming chapter **~ Act 21 ~** ))

* * *

 ** _Note:_**

 ** _More than anything, thank you for taking the time to read this!_**


	21. Otome Sayji

**_Author's Note:_**

 ** _Happy New Year Guys! ^o^_**

* * *

 _ **~ 21th Act:**_ ** _Otome Sayji ~_**

* * *

Hiroto (the younger brother of the Amamiya Brothers), had finally found a lead about the shadow organisation. It seemed that few of the gangs around the city started to lose land. After contacting few of those gangs, he discovered that: _Zero & One Inc.*_ Company bought those. Zero & One was a multinational company. It's base was in Los Angeles, London and Sydney. It used to be a drug company, but slowly it evolved. It opened many factories in China, and controlled a large stock of the market there.

 _But Hiroto couldn't dig deeper._

He informed Sawada. As a lawyer, Shin had access in more databases. Shin with Noboru, looked for more information. They only came at the conclusion that: One of the leading members of Zero & One wanted to extent the business in Japan. Those were the plans for two years ago. Around that timeline, there had not been any plans announced. But the company was getting ready to open a new office in Tokyo. But nothing was finalized yet. The general meeting would be held soon.

Later the same day, Yamato and Chiharu reached the Itokan Diner. Cobra, Dan, Tettsu and few more of the Hoodlum Squad members were already sitting and having a drink against the red leather sofa of Itokan Diner. They were discussing the new clues (that Takeru, Shin and Noboru found).

 _"I'm sorry this is abrupt, but I'm asking we stand and do nothing?"_ Chiharu asked. He was always like that. He thought Hoodlum Squad was strong enough to deal with anyone, if needed.

Cobra uncross his legs and leaned his upper body forward, as the news got more than his attention. " _It isn't a big deal, we can take them down anytime! The problem is we don't know who we are facing."_ he explained.

 _"Then?"_ Chiharu wanted to know the reason.

 _"This matter has no relationship with Hoodlum Squad only. It has to do with SWORD, The Oedo, even with the Amamiya Brothers. Also we don't know who we are facing. The Company, or some individual."_ he said.

 _"Therefor we cannot go after the company."_ added Yamato _"If it wasn't their plan it could cause a bigger problem"._

Everyone agreed. They still didn't have the important information that they needed.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile at Shin's Parents house.**_

Natsumi (Shin's younger sister) and her husband Hayato (Kumiko's student) had arrived to Tokyo. With them come their daughter Kyoko and her closed friend Rika. They agreed to stayed longer this time with all the chaos that was going on. Sawada household, was left to Natsumi. Their parents and Shin, agreed that Natsumi should take the house. Since she was living abroad, it was still accessible by Shin's family and their parents.

Kira went to gather all the stuff she had lately left all over the house. Natsumi, let her keep Shin's room. If she wanted to stay over some time. (But mostly because she new she needed a place to hide anything that her parents shouldn't see.) That didn't mean though that her secrets would be safe there. (Not with Kyoko and Rika around.)

Kyoko was Kira's cousin. They were really close, specially the years where Kira was living in New York. She was a very clever girl. Thankfully she got the brains from Natsumi, and the looks from Hayato. A very great combination. A smart, beautiful girl. Her only weakness were the sweets and Ramen. And that gave her extra Kilos. She was a chubby girl (a very chubby one).

On the other hand her friend Rika, wasn't that smart. She seemed close to a normal girl. She was pretty enough, and with a normal IQ. Though her personality was mean. That girl could be a real bit** if needed. She always took what she wanted. And honestly she didn't care if she would break any rules, or lose any friendships.

Kira, loved her cousin very much. There were time she found her annoying. There were times they had fought a lot. But those two liked each other. And sometimes Kira was jealous of Kyoko. She was smarter than her and prettier. Kira never counted the extra weight her cousin owned.

But Kira never liked Rika. She was only talking to her as a favor to Kyoko. That girl was too much for her. Stepping on anything to get what she wanted. Didn't make sense to Kira. She had noticed many times Rika to grab others people belongings, just because she wanted. If it was friends, or Boyfriends, or dreams. That girl would ripped it off, take it, enjoy it and then throw it away.

Though these days Kira wasn't her old self anymore. Since what had happened to Yusuke wife and Yuki, she become more serious. Things that used to bother her, she didn't even thought about those. Her heart was still in pain, and she had no idea how to overcome such a lose. Maybe Cobra managed to help her a lot to live her live, but her inside was still burning.

 _"Kyoko, you cannot come with me. Specially these days, its dangerous."_ Kira clarified.

Her cousin and Rika wanted to go with her at the Sannoh district. Kira made the mistake months ago, (when she was on her careless happy self) to inform Kyoko about her neverland. She had describe that place in the most dreamy way. And that got Rika's attention. (Since Kyoko had notified Rika from every small detail that she had learned by Kira.) That made the mean girl so jealous. Rika wanted to visit that place and special meet Cobra. Only the way Kira had described him made it worthy to have a closer look.

 _"But Rika will come with us. Please Kira."_ the girl with the short cruel hair, the hazel eyes asked many times.

 _"After all you will be with us. Wasn't you lately so full of your fighting Skills?"_ Rika with the long red hair and the green eyes mocked her.

Kira sighed. She was not really in the mood to deal with any girly drama at that moment. She only wanted to clean the house as promised. Then she had to take few documents (that Shin gave her) to bring to Cobra. And she was only doing that because Cobra insisted for her to bring it.

 _"Lately we are dealing with serious attacks. Fighting will not help at all._ " Kira explained _"As for me being so sure about my fighting skills it was a mistake."_

Kyoko had noticed Kira's change. She wasn't cheering about her neverland. She wasn't even bad mouthing Rika. She mostly look as a different person. Neither sweet, neither reckless _. "Kira now I have one more reason to follow you. You seemed so different, I am worried."_

 _"We know the name we can found the place easy. You can either take us with you or we can find it."_ Rika said smirking. She loved to piss Kira. (Oh! Did she enjoy to see her mad expression.)

After a long talk. (That wouldn't end ever.) Kira had to agree. First because they never stop talking until she said yes. And Secondly having them walking around the Sannoh district was dangerous. So, there they were all three getting ready to leave for the Sannoh district.

* * *

 _ **Somewhere at the Zero & One New Office**_

Sawada, Kuroda-san, Yabuki and Kohaku arrange a meeting with the Zero & One Company. They couldn't wait, or forget what had happened days ago. It would be different, if it was a random attack. But having call a hit above innocent people, made matter more severe. Oedo family was already on the move. Tetsu, Minoru and the rest were slowly fighting back. Small, and random incidents were taken care. Things become tougher, and who ever was messing around the Oedo was slowly backing off. But still they wanted to know who was behind.

They had a very long talk with the company's leaders. If they didn't get all the answers they wanted they wouldn't leave. In this crucial matter Kuroda-san was the first one to talk.

 _"We have demand this meeting with you, not out curiosity!"_ he voiced up, when the secretary judged their touch request to have these meeting.

 _"There's happening a lot those last months. And the only lead we finally come from Zero & One."_ Sawada rose his voice _"And you want to tell me you have nothing to do with this."_

The CEO of Zero & One couldn't escape this time. He ask the secretary and the others to leave. Only he and the board president stayed. " _Kuroda-san honestly we are sorry for your lost. We cannot deny that our company bought land lately around your city. We cannot also hide that one of our employee cause all the damage."_ he defined.

Kuroda-san remained calm _"Who was the employee?!"_

 _"His name is Otome Sayji. He worked in our company for years. He was the one who managed all our transactions in China. He was a loyal member. Our company trusted Sayji more than anyone. We never knew what means he used to start our transactions with Japan."_ the board president pointed out.

Yabuki glared at him _"You people didn't know but you paid for everything he needed."_

Shin signal Yabuki to calm down. They were there for information, they didn't want to piss them off. At least not until they found out the whole story. _"And you kept supporting him economically until the previous day. You surely knew that not all the deals were legal?"_ Shin said.

 _"Let's be honest here. Of course we know that among the many transactions will be some illegal acts. But we never knew he was here taking revenge. He wasn't just buying land. We paid for everything. But it was only few days ago that we found out the truth."_ the CEO responded.

 _"And that's only because we came in contact with you. Other wise you would never look into it."_ Kohaku noted. He personally had called them about the problem. He even ended up threaten them, so they would look into it.

" _Revenge?!_ What kind of revenge would you employ want with us?" Shin asked.

The CEO sighed, he knew he couldn't hide the truth. He had to expose everything. _"We found out two years ago Sayji's brother died. He lost his life at a battle the took place between SWORD and Kuryu Group. Sayji looked into the incident and he found out SWORD was responsible for his death. He swore he would take everyone down. And take personally revenge."_ he revealed.

 _"Then it was personal. And what was his aim of causing innocent peoples death?"_ Yabuki asked. Although he didn't wait for answers. The CEO had already told them more than they expected.

 _"I don't think he was aiming for your daughter-in-Law Kuroda-san. It was an accident that they were hit. His plans were SWORD and specially Sannoh Rengokai's Leader. I believe it was just a mistake. I'm really sorry we didn't look into that sooner. But we never expected such an outcome."_ the CEO added.

Kuroda-san stood up. _"You and your people have caused a bigger tragedy, than you think. It's not only about the death of someone close to me. You have caused an entire city's yakuza world almost to fall. You let one employee of yours to release chaos, just because you were able to cover his expenses. You ruined people, being sorry will not fix anything. Return the land you bought, to the owners. If the owners still want to sell, then keep it. And next time you do any "business" check what you are paying to do."_ he voiced and stepped out.

 _"Of course I'll sue you for any illegal act, I can. So, we'll meet again. Also we will talk about the land you bought."_ Shin said and followed Kuroda-san. The same did Yabuki and Kohaku.

Before entering the elevator Kuroda-san had noticed _"If they didn't aim for Yusuke wife and Yuki?"_

 _"Kira and Cobra were out that night!"_ Shin remembered.

 _"What you think, that Sayji guy wanted to kill Kira?"_ Yabuki asked.

 _"Maybe not Kira. He was aiming for Cobra!"_ Kohaku figured.

Kuroda-san faced Shin _"Call them and let them know. They may be in danger."_

 _"I'll. But I'll not tell Kira. She was already through enough."_ Shin said as they went into the elevator.

 _"Were is Kira?"_ Kuroda-san asked, worried.

 _"She is with Natsumi and the girls. She wanted to help them clean._ " Yabuki noted.

Shin shock his head _"No, I gave her the documents. She would bring them to Cobra! Damn!"_

 _"Let's go at Sannoh district now!"_ Kohaku yelled.

* * *

 _ **Same time SWORD were busy with their later problems.**_

The White Rascals opened club Heaven. They managed to clear the false accusations. Rocky couldn't leave that place closed. He was providing work and a place to all those women. There he also came across the name Otome Sayji. Kohaku called him and informed him about everything. He also told him that they were heading to Sannoh region. Rocky agreed to informed the rest of the SWORD. Then he and the main members of White Rascals would join them. If there was someone aiming to hurt the "S" and its leader, they would answer back.

Takeshi got also informed. The rude boys spend long hours searching about the illegal drug factories that were opened (around the nameless city). He found out that the factories were controlled by Sayji and not Zero & One. Of course they didn't let any of those factories running in their grounds. One after the other was closed, but they didn't find Sayji anywhere. Rude Boys were on the way also at Sannoh Rengokai.

Daruma Ikka, had also their issues to solve. They helped most of the gangs that were hit. They also helped the Iemura. Destroying yankuza clans like that, would cause serious issues. The Yakuza world had also their own laws. Of course there were clans that were into illegal transactions. And the Daruma didn't support that. But they were dealing with those. Not by destroying completely the balance and killing people. As long as those issues were set. The Daruma Ikka answered. They were going to meet the others at Hoodlum Squad.

Last but not least Oya High, managed to prevent the school from closing. It wasn't surprising, Otome Sayji was behind that. Murayama was already on his way to Sannoh district, when Rocky informed him. Masaki, and Hiroto were lastly contacted by Murayama.

* * *

 _ **At Itokan diner meanwhile...**_

Yamato, Naomi and Cobra, were the only ones left at the diner. The rest were hanging around the area. Cobra waited for Kira. She was suppose to bring him those contracts that Shin (and the others) had found. It had to do with Sannoh district owners. They were told (mostly threaten) to sell their shops. He wanted to have a closer look, and prevent anything worse to happen.

A tap sound against the table (where Cobra was sitting) caught his eye. Kira had just dashed in. She waved at Yamato and Naomi a fast hello. Next she sat next to Cobra, placing the folder with the documents his side of the table. _"You needed those?"_ she said. She was well dressed as always. But her aura had completely changed. No more reckless yells or fearless expressions.

Cobra nodded and opened the folder. He wasn't able to look at the first contact when two new faces appeared and joined them. He lifted his gaze up only to meet a chubby and a red head girl sitting across. He rolled his eyes, and looked at Kira _"Explain?"_ he said as he exhaled.

Kira sighed. These were one of the few times she didn't want to cause any problems. _"Kyoko, my cousin. And Rika her friend."_ she said weighty.

 _"Not what I mean. why are they here?"_ Cobra whispered.

 _"They wanted to see Sannoh District."_ she said with a annoyed tone.

Rika giggled, leaning lower at the table. _"Not really, we wanted to meet you. Specially I wanted."_ she spoke with a sexy tone.

Cobra had more concerns. He was reading the contract and didn't pay much attention at them. If it was before the "accident", he would surely curse Kira about that. " _Is that so!_ " he only added, totally ignoring her.

 _"Alright, you saw the area. You met Cobra. Now let's go back!"_ Kira half ordered them.

Kyoko agreed _"But you will come with us!"_

 _"Yes. I'm taking you home. Nothing is save these days."_ Kira said. She would never let Kyoko (or even Rika) return alone. It could be dangerous.

 _"You can go. I want to talk more with Cobra. We just met!"_ Rika insisted, making Kira a bit pissed.

Cobra only glanced at Rika, as his mobile rang. Sawada personally called him. He notified him about everything. About the Zero & One actions. About Otome Sayji. His revenge. Cobra's gaze become darker. Kira noticed the change. As well as that the person calling was her father.

 _"Did they find anything?"_ Kira asked, as Cobra ended the call.

 _"They found out."_ he only revealed. He knew now that he was the target. It was something he had to deal with. Cobra would not drag anyone with him.

Kira turned and faced him _"Tell me what did they discovered?"_

But Cobra didn't agree. _"Not today. Take the girls and go!"_ he voiced serious.

 _"I didn't plan to stay. But I want to know!"_ Kira loudly asked. Truly she didn't want to bother Cobra (in any way.) But she needed to know who was behind it.

 _"Leave!"_ Cobra voiced once more, and stood up.

Suddenly, the door opened and Noboru run in. " _We have problems!"_ he notified him.

Cobra, and Yamato walked over _"Oi! What happened."_

 _"Something big occurred. Come on!"_ he said.

Cobra walked back at Kira and grabbed her arm, lifting her up. _"Stay here! Don't you dare follow me!" h_ e wildly ordered. _"Naomi close the store. You all stay here."_ he added. If they were aiming for him, he would never allow Kira close to him.

He, Yamato and Noboru left. They run at the begin of the Sannoh main street. Where the utterly confusion obstacle was waiting. Naomi, was about to lock the door. But Kira by-passed her, to follow Cobra. Naomi, grabbed her and pulled her back.

 _"Where are you going?"_ Rika asked. But was ignored.

 _"Kira I cannot let you follow."_ Naomi sincerely told her.

Though Kira pushed Naomi's grip of her arm. _"Naomi, I have to go! Please!"_ she announced.

 _"You know how dangerous it is."_ Naomi said.

 _"Exactly. I have to be there. I cannot let anyone get hurt." s_ he sadly spell out.

Naomi, who also had noticed Kira's change, opened the door. She let her pass. If it was the Kira she knew few days ago. She wouldn't let that troublemaker out. Naomi knew that Kira was asking for. And maybe helping in way could soften her pain. Indeed it was dangerous. But having Kira sadden like that was more unbearable, than seen her wounded.

 _"Go! I'll keep an eye on the girls."_ Naomi said. After Kira left, Naomi locked the door behind her.

Everything was now ready to be flared up, in the worse way possible. The relentless encounter with the shadow source that was ripping everyone those last months up. Was about to hit its zenith...

* * *

(( upcoming chapter **~ Act 22 ~** ))

* * *

 ** _Note:_**

 ** _Zero & One Inc. The name of the company is fiction. _**_If has nothing to do with any real company with the same name._


	22. Is revenge really worth it?

_**Author's Note:**_

 _ **Finally the fight! Weehee!**_

* * *

 _ **~ 22th Act:**_ ** _Is revenge really worth it? ~_**

* * *

The fight had already began. It seemed that the Otome Sayji, brought many men with him. All the members of the Hoodlum Squad, except Cobra and Yamato were fighting. The place was filled with the Sayji gang; if a gang you would call them. Though they were facing a tough opponent, the Sannoh Gang.

 _"These guys are wimps."_ said Sayji gazing at a member of Hoodlum Squad face the ground and breathing deeply.

While their leader was speaking, more guys appeared, surrounding the Hoodlum Squad. Moving closer, and cycling them together in the middle. With one purpose only, to destroy everything.

" _You're joking, right?"_ Dan said as he noticed more gang member showing up _"How many are they?"_

 _"I don't know. They just keep coming."_ Chiharu said.

The battle had just started, and they noticed that they were only few Hoodlum Squad members. SWORD had tougher fights, but still this foe was someone noticeable in power and strength.

Though the moment was broken, as the sound of three men running caught both gangs attention. It was Yamato, Cobra and Noboru. Sayji turned and glared at Cobra. He finally was seeing his target.

Yamato loudly and clearly asked him angry "H _ow long will you keep this up?"_

Gazing at them both he simply answered them _"Until my revenge is over."_

Cobra, with his eyes pinned at him, voiced _"We don't intend on fighting with you anymore."_

 _"What?"_ asked angry Sayji _"Hey, do you think it can be settled like this?"_

 _They walked few steps straight towards him. Noboru stayed behind._

 _ _"Destroy them!"_ Sayji ordered. The fight started again. Sayji now, wanted only one thing. To reach Cobra. And take his revenge. Dan, Tettsu, Chiharu and few others crashed against them blocking his way. The fight became more severe. Even Yamato, interfered not letting anyone touch Cobra. _"Stop it! Don't touch him!"_ he yelled. Cobra was gazing at everyone fighting. That was not, what he wanted. Cobra and Sayji, stared each other for some time. Though it was clear that Sayji wouldn't held back._

 _He was standing 5'9 tall. His body mass was over 160 pounds. He had dark brown hair, and eyes. If you gazed him long enough you would notice. He didn't look like a gang member. After all, in his whole life he was working in an office. But that didn't made him less dangerous._

 _Sayji started kicking and punching his way through Cobra. His hits were rough and crazy, he wouldn't hold back. Cobra seeing his friends being hit, he could no more stay still. _"You..."_ he yelled and dashed fast towards him. Sayji was hitting two of Sannoh Rengokai at the same time. He pushed them over, and while trying to punch the one Cobra pulled him over and got hit by it. Sayji was strong, and wild to handle. He turned and pushed him against the wall. Though he didn't remain stable, he punched Cobra two times against his right side. And then two more punches followed against his face._

 _Kira showed up. She was startled, Sannoh Rengokai's member were so few (compare to Sayji's member). Next she noticed Cobra, and Sayji clashing._

 _ _"I'm not late._ " she mumbled and rushed towards them. But she was stopped._

Noboru pulled her back. _ _"Stay here!"_ he wigged her._

 _ _"No! These is my fight. They harmed my family."_ Kira yelled as she struggled to break free. Though Noboru had no intention to let her go._

Cobra cycled against the air and gripped Sayji in a tight hug and crashing him against the nearest wall. He tried to hold him there tightly. Sayji was resisting, and Cobra was pushing more and yelling at him to stop it.

 _"There's no way I'd do that."_ he uttered.

 _"Why are you going this far?_ " Cobra asked him as he noticed Noboru blocking Kira's way. _"Let's stop now! I'm you target, don't drag everyone in these."_

Sayji laughed _"I'm not like you. I don't care how many I will take down with me. Until I take my revenge."_ _Then he went off, hitting Cobras left shoulder and kicking his arm hard. Cobra pushed him off him, as hard as he could. He manage to do so and crashed against the ground. Sayji, didn't wait at all. While Cobra was about to stand, he come forward with a side kick. Lifting Cobra up in the air and having him crash against the wall behind him._

The fight pause, as Cobra was trying to sit up. He _let out a loud scream. "You killed innocent people. You destroy anything and everything, for what!?"_

Sayji laughed " _I lost my brother. Now you will lose everything too. It's not my concern who will fall with me."_

Sayji, was cut off, when the sound of bikes filled the area around. Rocky, Koo, Aizawa, Bito, Enari, Shimura showed up on their bikes from the one site of the parking. All turned and gazed them, not sure what their intentions were.

Tettsu yelled at them _"You guys... are late?"_ breathing deep and waiting for an answer.

 _"These time we here only for one reason. To help Sannoh Rengokai!"_ Rocky notified.

Sayji, angry yelled _"Take everyone down."_

The white rascals didn't wait at all. Immediately, the jumped off their bikes and they rushed into the battle. There was nothing to think off.

 _"You guys are crazy coming here like that!"_ said Yamato, who was still fighting with Sayji's member.

Rocky, helped him as he suddenly swung his punches against them and helped Yamato. _"It's that we were interested and we couldn't stay quiet."_ he cracked a smile. They both went on fighting, after that.

Cobra, was again on his feet. He had grabbed Sayji's collar and pinned him against the same wall. _"Call them off. Let's us two settle things."_ he suggested. Cobra knew how things always ended. He had fought many times in his life. Now, there he was again taking part in a huge battle.

Sayji, laughed again as he waved, and more men appeared. _"There is no way. I will destroy everything!"_ he screamed as he punched Cobra roughly and freed himself.

Suddenly, Oya High Leader with the members appeared from the west. From the North, the Rude Boys appeared. Both of groups didn't wait at all. They dashed into the battle.

 _"We come to answer for Hoodlum Squad."_ Murayama said as he waved at Cobra.

Takeshi was already fighting with three of Sayji men _added "Hoodlum Squad doesn't stand alone today."_

But that made Sayji more angry. He couldn't get what kind of connection these gangs had. And when things were so serious they would help each other. He tried so hard to break them all those months. But each time they manage to find their way out. _"I'll Kill you all!"_ he yelled again pinning few more hits against Cobra _._

 _"Try your best!"_ an angry voice said. Daruma Ikka's leader showed up also _. "You problem is now with SWORD"_

Everyone, were speechless. Gazing each other. All five leaders of the SWORD had gathered there. _"All of the leaders of SWORD come" Chiharu noted._

 _Cobra wasn't surprised that all five were there. He knew, if he called, they would answer. He didn't want to see more blood. He gazed Sayji deadly_ _"Oi, Sayji! Enough with these! Stopped it here."_

 _"Don't mess with me. I'll kill you!"_ Sayji went on striking against Cobra.

The battle went on. Everyone was fighting. The five leaders though, slowly gathered closer to Cobra. They wouldn't stop back, and see one of their own getting killed.

Sayji punched him again. Hyuga tried to jam and help Cobra. Though, Cobra pushed him away with his arm and walked towards Sayji fist. With a bleeding face and breathing heavily he asked him _"How far are you aiming to go?"_

Though, he wouldn't stop. He punched again Cobra harder. But Cobra didn't pulled back. He cleaned the blood with his hand. He blocked once again, Murayama who was trying to help him too. _"Call them off!"_

Sayji, wouldn't. He kept storming into Cobra like a wild animal. Cobra kept pushing back all four of the leaders that were trying to help him. Cobra was like that. Sayji, was aiming to hurt him. He didn't want to have anyone else involve.

Kira was all the time watching. Noboru did his best to hold her back. But couldn't. She couldn't watch any more and punched Noboru. She freed herself. Like a cyclone she flow through Sayji's members. Trying to reach Cobra.

The fight was getting more severe. But once again helped arrived. Suddenly, the Amamiya Brothers, Kohaku and Tsukumo were there. Slowly the outcome of the battle started to change. Sayji's men, were facing the ground one after the other.

Kira had finally reached Cobra and Sayji. She glared at him and raised her punch, ready to go after him. But Cobra blocked her too. He pushed her as far as he could. This was his fight. _"Sayji! Enough!"_ he yelled and went after him.

Kick after kick, and punch after punch. Cobra, had enough. He wasn't holding back. Until Sayji was on the ground. Cobra was also wounded. But when the fight ended he could still stand.

Sayji, let out a louder scream. He grabbed a blade from his pocket and stood up, signaling his men to do the same. The battle changed once again. Blades, knives and guns were pulled. Sayji wanted to see everyone dead. But it wasn't his lucky day.

Rushing car sounds, and bikes noises was once again in the air. The Oedo family, the remaining Kuryu Group, and few old Yakuza clans appeared. The place was covered with too many. Kurudo-san, with Shin behind him stepped in.

 _"You've done enough. Those who want to pick a fight with The Oedo go on. Use your guns!"_ Kuroda-san said calmly.

The fight stopped. Sayji's men dropped their guns. Battling with SWORD was one thing. But starting a battle with the old yakuza clans. That was something neither Sayji could do. The men didn't wait at all. They retreat, promising never to do something like that.

The scene was amazing. So many men, would just back down in one call of Kuroda-san. SWORD was impressed. They knew Kuroda-san power, but they had never witness it. Kira was also speechless. She have seen many faces of her grand-pa. But these was the first time she saw real power. The only that weren't surprised were Shin, Cobra and Kohaku . Those new exactly how powerful Kuroda-san was.

Sayji, was the only one now left. Holding his blade against Cobra. _"Let's stopped it here!"_ Cobra said with a softer tone.

 _"Sayji you are looking for revenge in the wrong place. You brother was never killed in any sort of battle."_ Shin notified him. He walked closer and throw him pictures and the police report. Indeed his brother was dead, around the field were they fought. But it was only an accident.

After some time, Sayji looked at the pictures. His mind was ruined. There was no one to safe him any more. He did so many dark things. He killed a woman and injured a child. He turned the knife against his throat. Ready to take his own life.

Cobra sighed. He hated weak actions like that. He stepped forward. Grabbing the knife and throwing it away. He punched Sayji, causing him to crush against the ground. _"Never do such a low act! Live on and pay for you crimes."_

Everyone was still watching. Sayji remained at the ground lost. Cobra turned only to face Yusuke. The knife, that he had thrown early, landed at Yusuke's feet. He picked it up. And glared at Sayji. There was no way Yusuke would forgive him. He lost his wife. He aimed the knife against Sayji, and run into him.

Kira jumped up and rushed towards her brother to stop him. She wanted revenge. But watching Cobra fighting so hard to stop Sayji to take his revenge. Listening at his words. Made her slowly see. That revenge was never the right answer. She stepped closer, yet she was far away. Most had the same reaction. But no one was close enough to reach him. Only Cobra.

Cobra was fast enough. He didn't think at all. He placed his body in front of Sayji to block Yusuke. He grabbed his armed to hold himself up. _"No one dies today. I know what you went through. But killing him is not the answer. Do you think your wife would want that"_ he whispered and crushed against the ground.

Unexpectedly, blood covered the area around Cobra. The knife was stabbed on his right side. It hit him, when he blocked Yusuke. More blood was oozing out of his wound.

Yusuke sat down devastated. He never aimed to harm Cobra. _"I... I..."_ he mumbled losing his words.

Cobra, not able to hold up longer, grabbed against him _"It's not your fault. Keep it together."_ he voiced.

Everyone worried rushed towards them. They never expect such an outcome. They didn't know how serious the cut was. Shin called an ambulance. It didn't mean he was not worried. He was worried more than anyone. Worried about Cobra. Worried about Yusuke. And worried about Kira. If Cobra would die, his family would be destroyed. Neither Yusuke could live on, with the thought that he killed an man. Neither Kira, with the idea that her brother caused Cobra's death.

And Shin was right. Kira wasn't any different. She, like Yusuke, had lost the world under her feet. She lost one family member few days ago. Now she had to watch one more. She rushed towards Cobra. She landed next to him and pulled him on her lap.

Cobra cracked a smile at her telling that everything would be alright. Then he fainted.

The ambulance was there in a short time. They picked Cobra up, and took him into the ambulance. Kira, Yusuke and Shin went with it. The rest followed.

They arrived at the hospital, as fast as they could. Cobra went into surgery. It lasted more than 3 hours. These 3 hours everyone went into the hospital. The doctors called security to manage to handle the people that showed up suddenly. At the end only Hoodlum Squad's main members, the four SWORD members, the Amamiya Brothers, Kira, Shin, Yusuke, and Kuroda-san remained. Later Naomi, Kumiko and Yabuki showed up.

Hardest night ever...

(( upcoming chapter **~ Act 23 ~** ))

* * *

 ** _Note:_**

 ** _More than anything, thank you for taking the time to read this!_**


	23. The leader of Sannoh Rengokai married!

_**Author's Note:**_

 _ **Thank you for the support. Hope You enjoyed the ride, as much as I did.**_

* * *

 _ **~ 23th Act: The leader of Sannoh Rengokai married?! ~**_

* * *

Three long hours had passed. Cobra's surgery was a success. Kira and Naomi. Yusuke and Shin. Yamato and Noboru. All were waiting inside Cobra's room. Kira was sitting on the right. Edged close to the bed. Her hand holding Cobra's. Her eyes were red filled with tears. She was still shivering and terrified. The rest didn't look any better.

Yusuke sat at the corner of the room. He wasn't just terrified. He was totally devastated. He didn't dare to look any one in the eyes. He felt ashamed. ' _How could he take a human life?'_

 ** _Few hours passed..._**

Kira was still in the same position. Next to Cobra. And it was like everyone agree with it. Like it was the place she should be. All of a sudden, she felt a light yank against her hand. She lifted her head, and gazed at Cobra. He was breathing a bit faster now. His pulse rose higher. His eyelashes moved. He slowly opened his eyes. Kira leaned closer, to make sure that she wasn't dreaming.

 _"Did I scared you punk?"_ Cobra murmured in a weak tone. His body was filled with cuts, bruises and any sort of wounds. It felt heavy to move. And he was in such pain.

Kira nodded and started crying louder, catching everyone attention into the room. The guys, rushed over. Seeing Cobra talking and alive, made them able to breathe again. Honestly, everyone was so scared. The wound was deep.

 _"Never do that again!"_ said Yamato as he was trying to hide his tears.

Shin walked over and gave him a light tap at his shoulder. _"Thank you for staying alive."_ he said. He most of all people had more reasons to wish Cobra not to die.

" _I'm not planning to die soon!"_ he teased them trying to lift the heavy auras. He gave a soft sign at Shin. Cobra could tell how worry, Shin should be. _"Yamato, help me sit!_

He held him up. Noboru lifted the upper part of the bed. Finally, Cobra sat up. His grip remain tight around Kira. He had so much to tell her. But there was one thing that come first. He looked at the room, until he spotted Yusuke.

 _"Oi, Yusuke!?"_ Cobra called him. His voice was deep and his gaze deadly, ignoring his pain. Yusuke, cleaned his tears and stood up. He stepped closer. His eyes dropped. He couldn't face Cobra. " _Oi, Yusuke! What were you thinking!"_ Cobra voiced up.

 _"Nah, Cobra. He went through a lot. Don't be harsh.."_ Yamato tried to interfere.

Though, Naomi pulled him back. _"Baka! He is trying to settle things._ " she whispered.

Yamato confused _"By berating him?"_

Naomi sighed " _Sometimes you don't get Cobra at all. Wait and see."_

Kira was still holding on Cobra's hand. She was still slowly getting back to reality. Seeing Cobra like that was one major blow for her. And Yusuke didn't make it any easier. She was worried about him too. She looked at her brother and her eyes floated with more tears.

Yusuke went on gazing at the ground. He didn't dare to look or answer to Cobra.

 _"Oi, Yusuke! Answer me!"_ Cobra demanded again. Felling his side hurt, as he forced his voice out.

Yusuke finally gazed at him. Though he was out of words. He couldn't think in any possible way to answer.

Cobra released Kira's hand. Next he grabbed Yusuke tightly from his shirt. He didn't care if he was in pain. He didn't even care if his stitches would break. That was more important. _"Listen, as long Yuki is alive. Never do anything that cowardly, ever again."_

Yusuke glanced only once at Cobra, with broken words he admitted that he was right. _"How could I injure you.."_

But Cobra cut him off. _"Oi! That's not what I meant. You didn't injure me. I crushed into you. It was an accident. Though never try to take someone live. You know more than anyone, how it feels to lose someone."_ Cobra scold him.

It took Cobra three stitches and a lot of pain to make Yusuke understand. That, running to a battle to save someone is needed. To guard your closed ones is a must. Not letting off the one who caused you pain, is also ok. But to take revenge when the other is already down. Its the weakest thing. But in the end Yusuke understood.

Yamato cracked at smile at Naomi. He could forget sometimes, that Cobra cared to much. And he made the others to misunderstand him. Yamato was one of them. He fought with Cobra, until he would get that Cobra was the one that cared mostly. Today was not any difference.

Shin was more than grateful. He never read Cobra wrongly. He was a great leader, a strong one. He would give his thanks. But another day. For now he would let him rest.

Soon, the loud voices calmed down. The doctors demanded everyone to leave. Cobra only requested that Kira should stay. Kira, waited outsides until the doctors would stitch him up once again.

Outside, everyone had left. Since Cobra was alright. They had also their wounds to take care of. And there were more things to deal with. Kira waited outside Cobra's room. She was leaning against the wall waiting. She spotted Rika and Ryusuke for afar. For all the people now, those were the last ones she wanted to meet.

 _"Kira how is Cobra?"_ Ryusuke asked her _"And how are you?"_ He was worried about Kira. He didn't really care about Cobra that much.

 _"He'll be alright. Thankfully. I'm doing okay!"_ she said with a serious voice. There was no smile or hope in her voice.

 _"Yusuke is lucky. What would he do if Cobra ended up dead."_ Rika judged (like always).

Kira nodded _"I know. But everything is alright now."_ She really didn't have any stamina to start any fight.

 _"What you mean alright. Will Cobra not sue him?"_ Rika asked. She was really annoyed. She liked see people in troubles. Specially if it was Kira.

 _"Why would he even do that. Yusuke didn't do that on purpose."_ Ryusuke said.

Kira nodded again _"Exactly."_

 _"Since he is alright, let's go!"_ Ryusuke suggested _"I'll bring you home."_

 _"It's okay. I'll stay!"_ Kira answered. Though her answered pissed both of them.

Ryusuke looked at her mad _"Have you seen yourself. You need to clean up, bandage your wounds."_

 _"Omg! And were are your shoes?!"_ Rika only made it worse.

 _"Guys, guys. I'm not going anywhere. I promised Cobra, that I'll stay. I'll take care of the rest later."_ she explained. The moment she had noticed Cobra bleeding and losing his senses. Her heart broke and she found herself falling into nothingness. She could never handle to lose someone close to her. At least not in such a way. Specially not Cobra.

They both agreed. Although they didn't like the answer they got.

 _"Though did really Cobra asked you to stay?"_ Rika asked before living. Kira nodded.

 _"How selfish can he be."_ Ryusuke mumbled. Then he and Rika left.

Few minutes later, the doctors left. Kira went into the room and sat next to Cobra. He had his eyes close but wasn't sleeping. It looked like he was in pain, as the pain killers hadn't kicked in yet. Kira couldn't stop looking at him. She was not sure what had changed. Once she found him really annoying. Once he was the one that was messing all her fun. But rethinking all over again. It wasn't like that. She only didn't pay any attention. What ever he did, he was protecting her in his own way.

Kira cracked a fainted smile. Back then he was so full of herself. Indeed she was a troubled punk. Now, she could see his ways. She could understand him more than anyone. But that was the only thing she could do. Because he had noticed that Cobra was right. She brought him problems. All those months that they knew each other. It wasn't Cobra that was ruin her fun. It was her ruin his peace. _'How I could be like that!'_

Cobra lightly held again her hand. He didn't open his eyes. He didn't want to tell her anything. He just wanted her to be able to breathe. Indeed he had so many things to teach that punk. But first he wanted to make sure, she would be strong enough, to go through all the pain. Our painful moments never leave us. Cobra knows that. But if we have family, friends and love ones close enough. It can heal the pain a bit, and make the next day brighter.

 ** _Three hours later..._**

It was almost midnight. Kira felt asleep next to Cobra. She was so tired. Cobra didn't manage to sleep yet. There was something still bothering him. But he wasn't sure how to face it.

The room's door open softly. Kuroda-san, showed up. The sound of the opening door, made Cobra to open his eyes. As he noticed Kuroda-san, he tried to sit up. Hoodlum Squad's Leader needed to face him formally.

Kuroda-san signed him, to remain down. He walked and sat next to Cobra, across from Kira. He gazed at Cobra, with the same way he was once looking at Shin. The old man was always right about people. He was right about Shin, now he was right about Cobra.

 _"How are you holding, Cobra!"_ Kuroda-san asked him. He was worried about him.

Cobra, felt a bit uneasy. He kept his grand-daughter there. He almost forgot that _"his punk"_ was Kuroda-san's grand-daughter. _"Alive."_ he answered _"I kept Kira here."_

But Kuroda-san cut him off. He didn't worry if Kira stayed with Cobra. He knew Cobra, and Kira. He didn't worry about that. _"I'm not here about that. I wanted to check if you are doing better. And to thank you!"_

Cobra was puzzled _"Shin, thanked me earlier too. And now you. I didn't do anything."_

Kuroda-san smiled. _"You did more than enough. Today you saved Yusuke. And I'm sure you are behind Kira's "healing" too."_ he expressed. The old man was always talking to his people. He would advice them if needed. He would thank hem, if needed. And today, Cobra had earned his respect.

 _"It was the other way around Kuroda-san. Today's battle if you didn't show up. It would end bad."_ Cobra clarified.

Oedo's leader nodded _"It could. But if you didn't step into Yusuke today. And if you didn't talk through him. I would have lost two grand kids."_

Cobra didn't say anything more. He knew exactly what Kuroda-san meant.

The old man smiled _"In one or another way, you have a connection with my grand-kids. Fate surely can play odd games."_

 _"Indeed it can. Though, not sure with Kira it was fate. She recklessly pushed her way in. That punk.."_ Cobra pause. He had just caught himself call Kira _"punk"_ in frond the 3th Oedo Leader.

But Kuroda-san laughed _"Kira is our reckless punk then."_

Cobra nodded, trying to hide his facial expressions. Deeply down he still was sure, he would end up dead, and it would be Kira's fault. But wait he almost did end up dead. He looked at Kira, and pushed her hair behind her ear.

 _"That punk is one of the most fearless, I have ever seen. I wasn't sure if there was anything in the world that could ever scare her."_ Cobra said honestly.

Kuroda-san smiled _"Though know you think, there is.."_

 _"I don't think. I am sure there is. And I would give anything to take it back."_ Cobra revealed with out every noticing.

Kuroda-san stood up and walked closer _"I think you care a lot about our Kira. But you have to face your feelings too. I have seen it before. With Shin and Kumiko. Don't make the same mistakes."_

The old man left, leaving Cobra with many questions. The problem was, Cobra was never afraid to give the answers. But he was terrified to ask the questions. He had never in his life thought about girls, like most of his friends did. No he didn't like men. He was sure he was into women. But it wasn't really his priority. He could date if he wanted. He had the looks and the personality. There were always girls after him. The problem was, Cobra had never really dated.

He fell asleep, with the question ' _Why would he even think about dates.'_

 _The next morning..._

The next morning Kira woke up first. Cobra had finally fallen asleep, after a long night of questions and pain. After making sure he was alright. She stepped out of the room. She closed the door. She was sure about one thing. She would never meet Cobra again. She had caused him a lot of pain. He almost ended up dead.

Days passed like that, until Cobra was finally able to leave the hospital. His health was better than ever. The only thing bothering him, was why _"his punk"_ stopped visiting him. But he would never go look after her. He thought. His reckless punk would showed up. _'After all how can she live with out her neverland.'_

But Kira lost that never wanted to walk into a neverland ever again. She just wanted to be as far as possible. She talked with Ryusuke and they agreed. She asked to be transferred abroad. And if she couldn't you would just look for another job, at New York. She only had to talk about it with her family.

* * *

 _ **A Month passed...**_

Everything come back to normal. SWORD districts were facing the same problems like always. Evil could never disappear completely. But Now SWORD stood stronger. They had the support of the Oedo family. The Amamiya Brothers, Kohaku and Tsukumo supported them too. Noboru had also graduated from law school. He was now a lawyer. That was an extra help for SWORD. Since he would always help them in any legal case. And he always ended with a lot of work. He was standing on his feet. Dating Miho officially. That made Cobra and Yamato happy again. They were so worried about him.

The only new face was Rika. She was visiting Cobra each and every day. She was clear about her feelings. That she liked him. Of course she was always bad mouthing Kira. But Cobra never believed her. The only thing he believed, was the rumors that Kira was dating Ryusuke.

That made Cobra angry. No one really knew why the Sannoh Rengokai boss, was so angry these days.

At the other side of the town, at the Oedo family things went slowly back to normal. They kept their wounds and were living again. The only one that didn't make any sense any more was Kira. She was always serious. She didn't cause any trouble. She wasn't acting sweet. And she didn't need the attention all the time.

Fact that worried everyone.

Kira had announced that in the end of the month she would fly back to New York, with Hayato, and Natsumi and the kids. Everyone would miss her. But if it could help her. They didn't mind. The only ones that didn't agree was Kumiko, Shin and Kuroda-san. They knew she was leaving something very important behind.

* * *

It has been so long that she had walked around these parts. Kira went to visit Naomi one last time. She called Naomi and begged her to come see her. But Naomi refused. She wanted to make Kira come and visit her. _'Naomi caught her wish!'_ she though as she was passing the main street. The memories made her only sad. She was trying to forget everything.

But all this time, Kira had not forgotten. Where ever she was there something remind her of Cobra. In her room, there was his white shirt. (She never returned it to him). At Shin's room, there was so many things left from the night of their " _wedding"_. Cobra was everywhere.

She had reached Naomi's place and she had not noticed. Kira opened the door and walked inside. She hopped that she would find Naomi alone. But she wasn't that lucky. Everyone was there. Not only from Sannoh district. But all SWORD, as well as the Amamiya Brothers.

When she stepped into the room she caught everyone's attention. She was dressed perfectly as always. Her figure was extra shown, since her dress was carefully worn. Her her hair was straight, longer than it used to be. She was wearing light make up, and high heels.

Most waved at her. Some set hello. But no one really over reacted. She didn't really want the attention. But she hopped they cared more about her. But they had the reasons. She took a seat at the bar. She was there after all to say farewell to Naomi.

 _"Are you sure, you want to leave?"_ Naomi asked. She didn't wanted to say hello to that bratty friend. She honestly wanted to kick her. Naomi never wanted to kick someone, so hard.

Kira nodded _"I have made up my mind nothing will change that."_

 _"So Kira comes into our lives. Brings everything up side down and then leaves."_ Yamato said as he also took a seat next to her.

 _"Indeed I made your lives like that. I never should enter The Sannoh district."_ she said with a low tone. Her words were honest and painful.

" _Is that Ryusuke guy really so worthy. Are you following him there?"_ Rocky asked her.

Kira blinked confused. _"Eh? I'm not following Ryu-kun!"_

 _"I head you two are dating!"_ Chiharu said suddenly.

Kira felt a brick hitting her head. Her old self almost awoke. _"I'm not dating Ryu-kun. Who said that?"_

Murayama walked up and hugged her. He pointed at the table on the end of the diner. Cobra was sitting there with Rika. _"Rika said you were dating! I'm sure you could double dated. Since Cobra and her are dating now!"_

Kira felt her heart lose a beat. A tear fall on her cheek. She would never believe a lie like that. She knew Cobra would never date a girl like Rika. But why did it bothered her so much. _"Did she say I am dating Ryu-kun!_ " Kira suddenly fired up. She tried to ignore the part that Murayama underlined, that Cobra dated Rika.

After Yusuke's wife death. She never acted like her old self. But now there she was once again. She was annoyed. And she had rushed through everyone until she reached the table, where those two were sitting. The guys sat and watched. Like they were waiting for a show.

 _"Give me that pop-corn I brought earlier!"_ Murayama said to Oshiage, who was standing behind the counter.

Kira stood and glared at Rika. She crushed her fist against the table. She avoided eye contacted with Cobra. She wasn't sure if she could face him, with out fainting. _"Rika, I had enough with your lies. Since when I'm dating Ryu-kun_!?" she yelled at her.

Rika surprised looked her _"Oh! You are here. I thought you were gone!"_

 _"Well, I am not! You better stop bad mouthing me!"_ she uttered at her.

Cobra remained sitting. He was more than happy to see Kira again. But he didn't only saw that. There was a small sparkle of her old-self. Although, he was super happy. He decided to mess with her. _"You are interrupting us!"_ Cobra suddenly voiced up.

 _"Did I?!"_ Kira half yelled and gazed at him. But the view made her lost her balance. She had miss him. His deadly look. His scary face. His reactions. They way he treated her. ' _Wait, did I lost it.'_ she thought. But she could not take her eyes of him.

 _"Oi, Punk! Why are you still here. I told you, your are bothering us!"_ Cobra repeated. (Gosh! He could smile at that moment, when he saw the look on her face. But he tried his best not too.)

For a moment Kira become that reckless punk again. Did she missed that. _"Really, am I?"_ she said with a mocked tone. Then she sat next to Cobra _"Then I'll remain here."_

Cobra rolled his eyes. That punk was hiding for month. And now there she was acting all up. But deep down he was more than happy to see her, being her old odd self again. He never thought he would say that. But he missed her. He missed the fearless punk from his life. He grabbed her from her arm and lifted her up. _"Punk, If you keep on like that. I don't know what I will do next!"_ he yelled. Though a smile had already cracked on his lips.

Kira fired more up. She was totally annoyed. But mostly she was jealous. _'But wait why was she jealous.'_ A thought by-passed her mind. " _You think I am scared of you. Come out if you dear, I'll fight you out there."_

Cobra laughed, he could really no more keep the act. _"I think, I may show you here."_ he said. Then he lean closer to Kira, tilted his head just a bit and kissed her. It was a deep, but soft kiss.

Kira blinked confused. But she closed her eyes and responded. The rest were smiling and clapping. The only one who would bring ask dangerous question would be Chiharu. He like Minoru could spoil the fun. _"Will she now say yes?"_ he asked.

Cobra softly stopped the kiss. His grip remain around Kira. His eyes gazing at her _"Welcome back punk!"_ he said softly.

Kira felt small fire crackers explode. Her stomach was filled with butterflies. And she was gazing at Cobra and smiling. She couldn't stop smiling.

 _"Punk, what's so funny!"_ Cobra asked. Though he kept holding her. Honestly If he wasn't holding her, she would have felt moments ago.

But Kira couldn't really reply, she was only smiling like a little kid.

Naomi asked _"Then when are you leaving!"_

 _"I'm not leaving. I'll stay." s_ he said suddenly. Naomi was really surprised she admit it. But what Naomi didn't know was: That the previous months Shin, Kumiko and Kuroda-san were talking with Kira. They wanted her to understand. That bad things happen to life. They wanted her just to be herself. And try to be happy.

 _"And?"_ Cobra asked as he was expecting more of his reckless punk.

 _"I'll be around for ever. I'll make you lose your peace. I'll break your boring days."_ she said with her old annoying voice.

Cobra laughed softly and hugged her tightly. _"And I punk, will make you pay."_

 _"How will you manage that. And I'm too reckless for you to handle._ " she mocked him.

 _"That you are punk. But I have you now."_ Cobra said. Then he reached his pocked and pulled a folder and gave it to her. _"With these I pay you back today for the madness you caused me."_

Kira took the folder and opened it. Inside was a white paper. She look into it. Her smile dropped. She read over and over again "How is these possible?"

Cobra cracked a wicked smile. _"You have signed that contract, with your signature and your stamp. I wasn't drunk. I could register it."_

Kira rubbed her eyes, she looked at the document. It was saying "Marriage Contract" It was signed by both. It also had two witness signature, Kuroda-san and Sawada. But Kira couldn't believe it. How could her father and grand-father agree.

 _ **Few weeks ago...**_

Cobra and Kuroda-san where meeting each other. They had long talks. Kuroda-san had spotted that Cobra was in love with Kira. But Cobra wouldn't admit it. After a long talk, and some Inoki drunk love. Cobra finally admitted, that he was in love with Kira.

At the same time, Natsumi had found the wedding contract. She gave it to Shin. Shin, Kuroda-san and Cobra had a long talk about it. Cobra ended up telling them everything that had happen between Kira and he. They concluded that both were in love. Cobra wasn't sure back then. But after what he went through. Having that punk secretly married, was worthy. He agreed, to have the wedding registered.

The problem was, that Cobra day by day found out how much in love he was with Kira. That he ended being married to her. He started liking it. There was no other woman for Cobra after all. Who would dared to stand across him, yell at him recklessly. Who would share his inoki love with him, in the worse way possible. Who could make his days more colorful. Who would make him act like a normal human. There was no one else. Only Kira.

But Kira was about to travel back to New York. It was then when Naomi agreed to help. Of course everyone was invited. And today's meeting, was mostly a wedding party. But the guest didn't know.

 _ **Now...**_

Suddenly more the Oedo family showed up. Minoru, Tetsu and the rest brought food and drinks. Slowly the Itokan Diner filled up. The good bye party, turned to a wedding party. But the guests still didn't know what was going on.

Until, Yamato walked up and grabbed the contract. He was curious what was it about _"Wedding Cont..."_ he read and paused "Wait! Cobra are you married now!"

Cobra nodded and hugged his punk. He turned and said loudly _"We are married now, are we?"_ he waited confirmation from his _"wife"_

Kira nodded. _"Your leader thinks he won. But people note this: Today is the day, your leader lost his power. Sannoh Rengokai's Leader married."_ Kira laughed loudly as ever. The wedding contract, indeed was something she did not wait to face. Cobra was always serious. He would never register the wedding contract only if he was drunk. But for what ever reason, she did not mind to be married to Cobra. Specially now, that he was defeated by his own game.

The rest agreed. It sounded funny. Cobra didn't really think about that. _"Hey wait, punk! How did things turned around like that."_

 _"Cobra-san married! No, No way!"_ Dan laughed.

Chiharu agreed _"At least we will not taking him in Group dates any more."_

Rocky tap Cobra's back _"Well done, Leader! How long did you think of that plan to revenge your punk"_ he mocked him.

Everyone went down like that. Though Cobra didn't really care. _"Oi! What ever guys I got my punk here. You should be worried."_ he said and hugged her.

(( upcoming chapter **~ Act 24~** ))

* * *

 ** _Note:_**

 _ **Guys, it was a long ride (that I enjoyed). But, it's time to conclude these story. Though, it's not the end. When ever I have time, I'll try to add new chapters. Include some side stories, or just to monitor how our character are doing after years. (Now don't ask me when, it may take a while, maybe I'll never manage it.) But I am surely I will do a new FanFiction, that will be the continue of High & Low Finale. Like "High & Low Finale" was the continue of "Gokusen Finale".**_


	24. Aishiteru

_**Author's Note:**_

 _ **Here is a small updated as it was promised.**_

* * *

 _ **~ 24th Act:**_ _ **Aishiteru ~**_

* * *

Kira remained in Tokyo, she did not follow Ryusuke back in New York. His hopes were all crushed, the day he found out that Kira and Cobra were now married. He never accepted that Ki-chan was actually Cobra's wife. Yet, he helped her to be established as full part graphic designer at Sony. Ryusuke flew back in New York and never returned to Japan. Rumors said, that he started dating with Rika and they even got married.

Natsumi (Shin's younger sister) and her husband Hayato (Kumiko's student) returned also back in New York. Their lives and work were there. They only traveled to aid the family, when Yusuke's wife died and everything was a big mess. Oddly their daughter Kyoko stayed in Tokyo. Kira's side stories had won her over. And now that she had seen on her own how Life in Tokyo and around Kira was. There was always a new adventure appearing before the last one was over. Excited as Kira was in the early days. She made her mind that she wanted to stay in Tokyo and find her own path.

As for Cobra his responsibilities grew day by day. He was not only seen now as the leader the of Sannoh Rengokai or the main head of SWORD. He was seen as the 5th Leader of the Oedo family. Although, Shin knew how heavy the title was. And as long Kuroda-san and Sawata were around. Cobra had nothing to worry about. Well, he had enough problems to deal with. And his biggest was KIRA.

* * *

 _"I don't want to go!"_ Kira boldly announced as she stepped away from her wedding dress. After the ink had dried on the certificate they only thing missing was their wedding reception. True be told, neither Cobra or Kira wanted a wedding reception. Yankumi demanded it. And not a single soul dared to deny her request.

 _"What do you mean 'you don't want to go'?"_ Naomi hissed as she was standing on the west side of the room. She was listening at Kira's outcry all day long. Her mind was dizzy and she was ready to hit her. _"Kira. It's your wedding party. You have to show up."_ she told her. _"Get dressed. We'll be late!"_

Kira rolled her eyes and sat down on the arm chair crossing her legs. _"No! I am not showing up and admitting that a married to Cobra!"_ she yelped like a child.

 _"But you are married to him!"_ Yuki (her nephew) suddenly added as he was giggling. His aunt was acting lately so foolish. But today she was over doing it. _"And everyone knows it, Auntie!"_ he added.

Kyoko blinked as she remembered Kumiko. _"And what about your mother. Imagine her wrath if you never show up."_ Her round face looked terrified.

Kira sighted and cast a glance at the wedding dress. She recalled how happy she was when she, Kyoko and Naomi were looking for the wedding dress. It was every girls dream, to wear a wedding dress. To plan her wedding. And more important to marry the one she loved. And Kira was lucky. No it was not luck it was like a miracle. She was married to the only man she fell in love with. Yet, something felt off. One day they were simply cursing each other, and the next they were married. It was done very fast. Cobra like a prank on her registered their wedding contract. She went along, liking the idea that the leader of Sannoh Rengokai was married and lost some of his image.

She held the lower part of the wedding gown. _"What are we doing?"_ she mumbled and shook her head. _"Naomi will you marry Yamato some day?"_ Kira suddenly asked.

Naomi looked at her and titled her head _"Eventually, if our relationship is mature enough. And we both feel that way. Yes!"_ she admitted with a smile.

Kira sighed _"Exactly. Yamato will not marry you, because he would want to prank you. And you would not marry him, just because it would look funny! Reasons why i am married!"_ She grabbed her head feeling her blood pressure raising. _"What was I thinking. I cannot go!"_

 _"Wait you don't believe that Cobra registered the wedding contract to prank you? Or that you agree only to see him lose?"_ Naomi said loudly and walked over smacking Kira's head.

Kira pushed Naomi's hand away. _"I don't know. We hardly even dated. We ended up being married. And honestly Naomi I am lost. Cobra proudly could announced that he got our wedding contract registered. But that's all. He never talked about his feelings. He never said if he loved me. And honestly, i never told him either."_ Kira slowly blurt her worries.

Naomi rested her hand on Kira's shoulder. _"Of all the people, you know Cobra best. He never talks about his feelings. How many times isn't he misunderstood. Yet, how much he loves you. I think he is showing it every single day. And you, how much you care and love Cobra, i think you have proven it with your actions. Why would words matter?"_ Naomi questioned.

Kira turned and look at Naomi, her friend was right. Yet, she could not bring herself to agree. She lowered her eyes and gazed at the floor. And before she could response she was cut off as the door opened and Cobra showed up. Kira rubbed her eyes confused. _"Why are you...?" s_ he mumbled.

 _"Cobra?"_ Naomi shouted loudly not believing that the groom showed up _"You are suppose to be in the wedding. Why cannot one of you follow up the planning like normal people?"_

 _"Oi!"_ Cobra spoke loudly as he walked over where Kira was standing demanding her full attention. He was wearing his jeans and a white shirt. His hair were messy like he did escape in a hurry to meet with Kira. Listening of what Naomi had said. His fears were right. _"Oi, Punk!"_ he called her out once again and grabbed her arms strongly and pinned his deathly black eyes against hers. Kira was wearing a light white shirt. Her hair was done in curls and she her make up was ready. " _Was your troubled all this time with those thoughts?"_ he asked her.

Kira bewildered to see Cobra there and asking her clearly, made her legs shiver. She knew she should talk with him earlier. But she never had those thoughts. Only today they were bugging her head. She nodded _"Not all this time. Today! My mind is foggy... so many thoughts..._ " she paused and looked at Cobra _"I am scared."_ She admitted.

Naomi and Kyoko felt their jaws fall. Annoying Kira acted like a normal person. _"She just said it?"_ Naomi quizzed.

As Kyoko nodded _"She scares me now!"_

Cobra cracked a light smirk. He was equally scared. His mind baffled him with odd questions all day. And it made him realize how Kira would feel. That's why he leaped on his bike and drove all the way there. But he had no idea how to tell her. Explaining his thoughts to others was his weak point. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. Allowing her to rest against his chest. _"I am scared too."_ he found himself whispering. _"Yet losing you or a life with out you around me. Terrified me more."_ he tighten his grip around her. _"I am sorry it came to late. Aishiteru! I love you Punk!"_ he stepped back and looked at her. _"Would you allow me to spend the rest of my days with yours as your husband?"_ he asked her.

Kira could not stop her heart beaten. The butterflies in her stomach were on war. And all her fears were gone. Few words were enough to crush all her worries. She felt silly to even have those thoughts. She smiled brightly and nodded. _"You are allowed. And do I have permission to trouble you for the rest of those days?"_ she asked him.

Cobra nodded and ruffled her hair. _"What permission? Since when did you need permission?"_ he kept smiling.

Kira jumped on him wrapping her arms and legs around. She leaned and stole a kiss from his lips. _"I love you!"_ she admitted and went on kissing him.

Cobra held her against him and kissed her back. He could not stop smiling. And their kiss went on for long time. Naomi had to step in and break their kiss.

 _"Enough guys. Go change and show up before her mother kills you both!"_ She said pulling Kira off Cobra.

Kyoko happy and almost crying as she had witness a romantic scene.

And Yuki was jumping up and down _"I knew it since the first day Auntie was speaking about Cobra!"_

 _"I'm gone!"_ Cobra said to Naomi. As he stepped away from Kira. He ruffled Yuki's hair and smiled at him, before leaving.

* * *

The bride and groom entered, applause spread across the room. Kira was wearing a long white wedding gown made by lace and silk. As for Cobra he was wearing a black silk suit. His first suit that was actually his size and not Shin's. There was the scraping of chairs as folks got up for a standing ovation and the happy couple made their way to the head table, smiling and holding hands. They sat in front of a bouquet of blue roses and the groom leaned in for a kiss. There were cheers and someone whooped. After a few moments the toastmaster rose from his chair and everyone else sat down.

 _"Welcome all! I am the brides grand-grand father. You should probably all know who I am, and if you don't, well done for sneaking in unnoticed. Everyone believes that life is short. But in my age I find life long ... very long. I have missed my daughters wedding because i could not understand her. When I finally manage to see her point of view. She was no longer with us. But she left behind her most beloved treasure. Kumiko! Then I was blessed to witnessed her wedding. And even her children's weddings. I will not hold you longer. To the Bride and Groom, Well, the two of you are the most graceful, odd, beautifully singing birds I've ever met… and I can't wait to see you fly."_ Kuroda-san toast was done and everyone was filled with emotions.

 _"I would like to begin by welcoming you all today and saying a big thank you from all of us on this table for taking the time and effort to join with us to celebrate Cobra and Kira's wedding. We know that many of you have made long journeys to be here today and we hope you have a great time. Kira there have been only three times in my life when I have been absolutely speechless. One was the moment I first laid eyes on your Mum, the second was when I saw you today looking absolutely stunning in your wedding gown and the third was when you told me exactly how much it was going to cost me for today. I know that Kira is particularly nervous about what I may say in this next part of my speech. After all it is part of a father's job description to embarrass his children. But I am proud enough that our Kira is able to do that on her own. Now Cobra, I have only three things to say. One is to thank you for all the aid you have offered to this family. The second how brave you really are to marry Kira. And lastly, you are part of our family. In the end when children find true love, parents find true joy. Here is to your love and our Joy, Kira and Cobra!"_ Shin rose his glass and looked with a warm smile Cobra and Kira.

Cobra rose his glass and gave a light node towards Kuroda-san and Shin. Kira smiled and rose her glass too. Her right arm wrapped around Cobra's arm as the next family member wanted to give their toast.

 _"_ _Ladies and gentlemen, can I have a moment of your time please as I have a very important role to perform. To those of you who don't know me I am Kira's mother. And i cannot describe with simple words how happy I am that my only daughter got married to a wonderful man. And although Kira was not daydreaming like I was like a young adult..."_ Yankumi started her speech and sniffing trying to keep her emotions down.

 _"Like a young adult... Yankumi is still daydreaming!"_ one of her new student cut her off.

 _"Is she still like that. I thought with the years she would get over that!_ " Ogata added and all her students nodded.

 _"No way! Yankumi and not daydreaming!"_ Kumai added laughing.

If Shin did not stopped her, she would unleash against them showing once more her yakuza mode. _"Guys! You are..."_ And her speech was never finalized.

Kira tried to hide her laugh as she watched her mother. And Cobra noticed from were the silly part of Kira was inherited.

 _"Hi everybody! I want to start off by celebrating Kira and Cobra's very special day. Kira, you look absolutely stunning tonight! Naomi told me I should say that!"_ Yamato began his toast as Naomi rolled her eyes. " _As for Cobra ...you don't look half bad yourself! I am very honored to be here standing by your side on the best day of your life. Noboru and I, grew up with Cobra. We have been friends for years. We have seen Cobra through all his life. Life was never easy. Yet, he was lucky enough to find someone along his way. It is with great comfort knowing he has a woman who's caring, loving, spontaneous and supportive by his side. Cheers to new life, new love and everything in between. Congratulations!"_

Noboru smiled and grabbed his own glass and added few more things " _There is not really much to add. Yamato already said the basic. Having friends like Cobra and Yamato makes your life worth living. If those two were not here, I would never find my way. Cobra has been always there for all his friends, for Sannoh and even SWORD. To a friend like him and his amazing wife Congrats!"_

 _"Wedding days are meant to be unforgettable and this one certainly will be. With Kira around you never know."_ Naomi toasted next _"They say you don't marry someone you can live with ... you marry the person who you cannot live without which is very true with Kira. I thought I was prepared today, yet again Kira surprised me once more. I'll not get in any details. Kira is a beloved friend that had brought more troubles that anyone could specially to Cobra. Ended up marrying him. Love is truly blind. Love isn't perfect. It isn't a fairy-tale or a storybook and it doesn't always come easy. Love is overcoming obstacles, facing challenges, fighting to be together, holding on and never letting go. And we all know that both had gone through enough, until they found Love. Two my most beloved friends Congratulations!"_

 _"People are weird. When we find someone with weirdness that is compatible with ours, we team up. Like the Leader of Hoodlum Squad, who oddly and simply places himself in front any danger not only for his old friends and news. Andlike his bride that is stranger than him, but has the same brave soul. To the odd and imperfect couple Congrats!"_ Rocky rose his glass.

Murayama smiled at the white rascals leader's words. _"Cobra-chan!"_ he said loudly causing Cobra to gaze at him. Kira was still holding close to Cobra as she was feeling a bit dizzy. _"I wanted to ask you from where you bought your suit?"_ suddenly Murayama asked causing the room to fall in laughs and giggles. Cobra pointed at his suit and shook his head smiling. _"Well anyway! Cobra-chan live a full life with Kira. And Kira go easy on him!_ " the Oya High leader added.

 _"Love doesn't make the world go round; love is what makes the ride worthwhile. And you ride had been difficult and harsh, but odd and even with dozes of happiness. I will only wish that you keep riding through love and happiness."_ Takeshi wished them shortly.

" _Congratulations!"_ added Hyuga and toasted his glass _"The previous toasts have already said everything."_

The wedding toasts followed one by one. Everyone had to say a few words to the leader of Sannoh Rengokai and to Kumiko and Shin's daughter. Yuki was sitting on Kuroda-san lap and was bothered with one thing. _"Grand-pa I am bored. When will they have my cousin. So I have someone to play with?"_ Yuki asked loudly winning everyone's attention.

Silence over took the area and before anyone could commend about Yuki's question, Kira fainted. At first Cobra thought she was faking it, because of the question. Cobra rolled his eyes as he gazed at her and poked her. _"Oi! Don't act like that!"_ he mumbled.

Naomi and Kyoko rushed over and worried. " _Cobra I'm not sure she is faking it!"_ Naomi informed him.

 _"She was not feeling well all day!"_ Kyoko noted.

Cobra stood up and picked her up. He let the guests know that he would shortly bring Kira to the ER only to make sure she is alright. Few wanted to follow them but Cobra signed them to wait. Kira was upset and had not eating all day. She could be just weary. He grabbed a taxi and few minutes later they both reached the nearest hospital. The doctors briefed Cobra in she would need some vitals. Her system was just attenuated. They would run some checks and they could go soon.

 _"You are Kira-san husband?"_ minutes later the doctor showed up holding Kira's blood result. Cobra nodded. _"There is nothing to worry. It's perfectly normal in her condition. Congratulations!"_ he said.

Cobra slant his head puzzled _"Her condition?"_

The doctor nodded _"Your wife is almost three months pregnant!"_

Cobra took a step back and felt his back crushing against the wall behind him. He was sure he heard the doctor saying that Kira was with child. His mind was spinning and lost a bit his connection with the reality. The doctor gave him the blood results and advised him to go see a gynecologist for more details and the care she will need. Cobra nodded although he was still spaced out. He was still dealing with marrying Kira. Now he would have to deal with a pregnancy too. Honestly, deep down he seemed excited. He would be a father in few months. Yet, Kira pregnant was another story.

Minutes later, after he was back in reality she walked inside Kira's room. There was an odd smile on his face that he could not hide. _"Are you feeling better?"_ he asked Kira who was sitting on the bed and waiting for him.

 _"You did not have to bring me to the ER. I just felt a bit dizzy. We should return!"_ Kira responded and stood up.

But Cobra cut her way and wrapped his arms around her pulling her close _"Kira try not to freak out!"_ he leaned closed.

She blinked a bit confused _"Why did the doctor tell you something?"_

Cobra nodded and let his hand rest on her belly. _"Yuki's wish will come true, sooner than we would guess!"_ he said in a very soft tone. _"You are pregnant!"_

Kira wrapped her arms around him and hugged Cobra. Her mind had frozen and it was wheeling in many thoughts. Cobra gave her all the time she needed until she would process what had happened. They returned to the party and the guests that were worried about Kira felt at ease seeing them both back.

 _"I cannot be pregnant!"_ Kira yelled suddenly in the middle of the room. All the attention was drawn towards the bride. Questions rose to the news that she had just blurt out. _"I cannot be the mother. There must be some kind of mistake! Its someone else... I am not the mother."_ she uttered strongly.

Cobra rolled his eyes as he was expecting Kira to freak out. But he was not really prepared fully. _"Kira I am holding the blood results. You are pregnant."_ Cobra repeated as he softly touched her arm and gave her the results.

Kira reached for the result and read them many times. _"Maybe I am pregnant. But I am not the mother."_ she glared at Cobra _"Have you cheated! I cannot be the mother!"_ she yelled serious.

 _"Kira are you even listen yourself."_ Cobra rose an eyebrow. He could smack her back to reality. But he was sure arguing and fighting a pregnant woman was not allowed. Even if that pregnant woman was Kira. _"How can you be pregnant and not be the mother?"_

After that a silly mess happened. Cobra and Kira were arguing about foolish reasons as Kira was trying to get used to the idea. That she was actually pregnant. Shin and Kumiko had started their own battle, as Kumiko went already a head about her grand child's plans. Kuroda-san remained in his seat drinking his sake and enjoying the chaos that was unleashed.

 _"Kira is pregnant!?"_ Yamato repeated and gazed at the oddly couple.

 _"That means..?"_ Noboru added.

 _"Cobra-san is the father?"_ Chiharu questioned.

 _"Cobra-san a father!_ " Dan said and waved in a negative way his palm against his face _"No! No! No way!"_

 _"Cobra having a Child!"_ Tettsu underlined.

The SWORD leaders and the Amamiya brothers were also bewildered. The night went on like that oddly. The only one that was happy was Yuki. He was jumping around repeating that his aunt was pregnant. Even if Kira was yelling she was not the mother.

(( upcoming chapter **~ Act 25~** ))

* * *

 ** _Note:_**

 ** _More than anything, thank you for taking the time to read this!_**


	25. The Forgotten Birthday Cake

_**Author's Note:**_

And one more small and bit random chapter. The final one. If I have time and my imagination is working, I may updated few more chapters.

* * *

 _ **~ 25th Act: The Forgotten Birthday Cake ~**_

* * *

Kira had had her weight under control her whole life until pregnancy, then she has lost it big time. She'd craved food the entire time, nothing unhealthy, just many more snacks than usual. The one that was in trouble was Cobra who had to drive around and bring snacks to Kira. Honestly, the snack were the last of his worries. Kira being pregnant was a big struggle. She could not simple admit that she was pregnant and act like one. The term 'morning sickness' was never used. She just was wining she had a hangover. And she never understood why it lasted so many months. The next problem were her cloths. She had gain few more pounds and most of her attires started not to fit her. Last was her job. She wanted to keep working with out telling that she was pregnant.

The fights and problems found their balance when they finally had their first ultra sound and they babies finally became real. Indeed they were having twins. That was another shook for Kira and Cobra. They world was slowly changing. Those two souls would soon be born. And both of them had to raise and defend them. Because they were their parents. Slowly the arguments and the craziness left Kira and motherhood knocked on her door. Yet, still the mood changes and hormones had a bad effect on her. Cobra thankfully kept it together through all those months.

Plus, everyone from Sannoh, the Oedo, to SWORD was around aiding Kira and even Cobra. The Labor was again another big story. Kira was not the simple person giving birth. At first she did not admit it was her labor day. Her water had broken and she did not want to give birth. Because she did not like the birthday. Cobra picked her up and carried her in the hospital with her not agreeing.

With each contraction came a pain that reminded Kira why she did not wanted to have children. In those moments, for those seconds that stretched into infinity, there was nothing else. Only her reminding herself she should never have children again. As the pain passed it was only for a minute or so and she breathed with closed eyes. For time to time, she kept reminded Cobra that he was good as dead for putting her through such an experience. He would pay for that.

Cobra felt a mix of emotion he never had. At first he was scared, really scared like he never was before. He was afraid as he would soon be a father. And he was not sure how he would go through that. It was a title he never thought that would be given to him. His responsibilities were now higher than ever. His stomach tightened, he was fully aware of his consequences of being a parent. Yet, he also felt the luckiest man. He would have now family on his own.

Family, friends and all close to Kira and Cobra were also waiting for the twins to be born. Most were walking up and down really anxious about the labor. Kira had won everyone's respect and even in her crazy days. Everyone cared and loved Cobra's punk. Everything change when the new born boy and the new born girl, where finally there.

After, the twins was born, it was as if only sunshine existed the world, as if all the earth was ushered into harmony. Everyone inside the room had eyes full of tears, tears of happiness. The new parents had a new consciousness, perfect and reaching out for love. In that instant they both knew they would do anything to protect their children, that love was as vast as the universe yet solid as rock. She was the mother, and Cobra the father. And none or anything could changed that. They both were overtaking by the small babies that was crying for more attention.

A month had passed with the newborns having everyone running for them up and down. Those two babies never agreed. If the girl was sleeping, the boy was crying. If the girl was sweet and playful, the boy was hungry and complaining. Yet, the babies had enough people to take care of them. They were never left alone. And they sure would grow up with love and care. And If Kira was spoiled growing up. Those two would get more spoiled as there would be more people to take care of both of them.

Raising the twins was another adventure for Kira and Cobra and everyone else. Among the crazy moment, of how they should name them. To what they should eat and ware. There were happy moments of having babies around. And as they grew older and they could talk. The trouble got bigger. But those were troubles sweet troubles.

* * *

 _ **A year later...**_

Today was the twins birthday. One year had passed and life slowly had found it's path. Kira was back working in Sony as a graphic designer. Cobra was still the leader of Sannoh Rengokai. The only thing that had changed was that they were married and had two more trouble makers with them. They would celebrate the special day in Itokan Diner. Naomi and Yamato were decorating all morning for the birthday party. Tettsu, Dan and Chiharu were send to buy snacks and drinks.

Rocky, Kohaku and Masaki were given the task to get the presents for the new born. And they were so anxious to make the right choice like their future was depended from it. Takeshi, Murayama and Hyuga were send to pick up the balloons and the decoration that Naomi had ordered. Yusuke was informed to make sure all guests would be invited and that they would arrive. Specially Kuroda-san, Shin and Kumiko.

Yuki and the twins were babysat by Minoru and Tetsu. Every morning the would come and pick them up since Kira and Cobra were working. In a way Minoru and Tetsu were their Nannies with out knowing it. Today it was not any different. They were babysitting and would bring the twins and Yuki at the party later. Kira was at work in Sony. And Cobra was busy in the Gas-station.

 _"I think I am forgetting something?"_ puzzled Naomi as she looked around the decoration.

Yamato turned his head aside _"No, way! The decoration is done. You sent people for drinks, the gifts, the balloons..."_

Naomi rubbed her head still bothered. _"Wait! Damn! I forgot the birthday cake!"_ she cried out as her eyes widen up. _"What will I do?"_

Yamato smiled _"Baka! Don't worry I will inform someone to pick the cake up! Where did you place the order?"_

 _"Yamato.. I have not ordered any cake at all!"_ Naomi said and tapped her head. _"Kira will kill me. She called me three times to remind me to order the cake. I was buzzing her to let me arrange the birthday cake. What will i do?"_

 _"We can go and buy one?" Yamato suggested._

 _"No! I said it should be a special cake. Its their first birthday. It should be special."_ Naomi reacted as she fell against the counter looking defeated.

Yamato nodded. _"What else can we do then?"_

 _"Kyoko, didn't she said that she was something like a pasty chef. I will call her." Naomi sprang from her spot and grabbed her phone. She called Kira's cousin. That confirmed that she was good at making sweets but she was not a pasty chef. In the end she agreed to help Naomi. She told her what ingredients she would need to make the cake. And Naomi wrote them down. "She will try and bake a cake. And we should buy few more in case it will fail. But we need to help her." Naomi informed Yamato._

 _"I know who can help us. And we can get this work faster. Send me her address." Yamato asked her. After he received the address, he took a picture of the ingredients and sent them with the address to Hiroto. He was the only one who was not busy. And he owned Yamato and refusing was not option. "All set!" he said._

 _"Wait who did you ask to help?" Naomi quizzed._

 _"Hiroto. I told him to buy those in the list and delivered at Kyoko's address. And help her with anything she needs. And he better shows up with a cake." Y_ amato said laughing.

 _"Baka you send one of the Amamiya Bothers to Kira's cousin."_ Naomi sighed.

* * *

Hiroto was reading the list with the ingredients that Yamato sent him over and over. But it simply made no sense. _'Plain flour? What difference that it makes flour is flour. Food coloring?'_ the youngest of the Amamiya brothers rolled his eyes. If he did not own Yamato he would never agree to get mixed with this task. He thought it over and the best choice would be to get help. Next he showed up in Shin's old family house. Kyoko lived there on her own, after her parents returned to New York.

Her days around Kira became more adventures as her cousin narrated her through her never ending stories. Kyoko soon understood what made Kira fall in love with Sannoh Rengokai and their leader. Every day was never boring. Yet, her chubbiness was her biggest worries. Honestly, she could never find outfits in her size. (And she had only few pounds more from an average girl.) And people were criticizing her size more than back in New York. As for boys, they were out of the question. No male seemed to be attracted to her. And she had no confidence even to dream that she would ever date.

As long as she was around Kira, friends and family, Kyoko was treated as everyone else. She was Kira's family and soon she was accepted by everyone. She was a friend and her body figure had nothing to do with that. But that was not the same with the rest. Being chubby in Japan is a big taboo. And she found it out since the day she arrived.

The door bell rang and Kyoko walked towards the door to answer. She was wearing a black long shirt and causal jeans. Her hair were a bit longer and she had tight them up in a pony tail. She was wearing natural make up. True be told, she was a very beautiful girl. She looked a lot like her father, Yabuki. Yabuki was known of his handsomeness. And the brains she inherited from her mothers side. (Shin's sister was smart as her brother.)

Kyoko opened the door suddenly only to find Hiroto standing in front of the door. He was wearing his black pants, a random white T-shirt and his leather jacket. He had seen Kyoko few times around Kira and he knew she was her cousin, who grew up in New York. As for Kyoko she had heard the name Amamiya many times. He should be one of the cool brothers. But she did not know who.

 _"Amamiya-san?!"_ Kyoko baffled casting a confusing glance at Hiroto. _"Naomi said she would bring help... But em?! She must done a mistake here!"_

Hiroto scanned Kyoto from head to toe and nodded _"Exactly what I thought! Anyway, I cannot deny this request that came from Yamato."_

 _"There is nothing I can do then. If you are my helper for today. I'll accept what is offered. Did you get the things I asked Naomi? I don't see any bags?"_ Kyoko asked him as she noted that Hiroto was only holding his helmet.

 _"About that."_ he softly rubbed the back of his neck _"I couldn't shop, since everything listed seemed like a foreign language to me. I thought we should go together."_

Kyoko softly smiled and agreed. _"Let me get money and my keys then. You can leave your helmet here."_ she said.

 _"Right! You cannot right with my bike. It has only the driver's seat."_ he added and placed his helmet in small desk next to the entrance.

 _"The market is not far from here. We can walk there."_ Kyoko informed him as she followed him outside.

Kyoko was walking few steps behind Hiroto. She had heard many stories about the two brothers and how powerful they were. And she could see the wildness. But still Hiroto was polite and friendly. She even found it funny that she would go shopping and bake a cake and her helper will be on of the Amamiya brothers. She let out few giggles with out noticing that she was loud.

 _"What's funny?"_ Hiroto asked her as they both were strolling towards the main market.

 _"You!"_ Kyoko spoke with out thinking. She was honest and would say what was on her mind.

Hiroto rose an eyebrow confused _"Me? What so funny with me?"_

Kyoko placed her hand against her mouth _"Ops! Not you! I meant that you were sent to help me with baking a cake."_ she corrected her words.

He stopped and grabbed Kyoko from her arm _"I own Yamato that's why I am here. No one else need to know this. And I am only helping you. Not baking."_ he uttered.

 _"I ain't saying a word!"_ she ensured him.

Hiroto nodded and released her arm. They both went on towards the market. The streets were not crowed, yet there were few people here and there shopping. Kyoko stopped first outside an old shop. It seemed forgotten in time and the owner was a old lady. Kyoko stepped inside and was warmly welcomed by the old lady. She bought few things, that Hiroto was sure were not on the list. And then they went on to find the main market.

 _"Small's shop like Obasan's having difficult times. We should support them!"_ Kyoko said as she had noticed Hiroto's confused look that she bought random things. Few seconds later Kyoko saw few girls (the neighborhood's divas), and paused in a crossing suggesting to take another to root towards the market.

Hiroto simply gestured that they should go straight " _I thought we were only few steps away from the market. Why taking another path?"_ he simply said.

 _"Well..."_ Kyoto tried to find a valid explanation but it was already too late.

 _"Pig-san!"_ the slender girl that was walking in the middle called her.

The second girl on her right spoke next _"We don't see you as often as before shopping?"_

Kyoko took a step back and as she was ready to escape. Her smile was gone and she seemed scared. Hiroto simply gazed at the girls and and stepped aside.

 _"What? Is that your boyfriend?"_ the girl on her left asked suddenly.

The slender girl scanned Hiroto and then chuckled _"Not possible for Pig-san to have such a sexy boyfriend!"_

Kyoko sighed, she witnessed those three too many times to call her ugly, fat etc. Yet, today she did not want to be called any of that. Neither did she want any drama around one of the Amamiya brothers. _"None of you business..."_ Kyoko mumbled and she tried to pass trough them and walk away. But again they did not let her. Those three were living to cause drama.

 _"True.. With such a over filled body no male would ever want to date her."_ she added.

Hiroto rolled his eyes at their mean words. He just wanted to help Kyoto and leave. He did not plan to pass his day around drama. He grabbed gently Kyoto from her wrist and dragged her away from them. Kyoko lowered her eyes and followed him. She was embarrassed.

The slender one did not like that she was ignored _"He surely cannot see clearly!"_ she yelled loudly. The others two nodded. _"Or he is just after her money. Why would he be around her?"_ she added.

It was one of the few times Kyoko felt angry. Badmouthing her, was something she was used too. But saying those awful things about a guest that was helping was rude. She pulled her hand away from Hiroto's grip and turned around facing them. And for the first time of her life she actually defended herself or better her guest.

 _"Asahi-san (the surname of the slender girl) you are one of the rudest people I have ever met."_ Kyoko said loudly and gazed her directly at her eyes. Next she stepped closer _"With out even knowing a person you can easily say so many bad things. But I am sure I spend too much of my time and my words to you."_

Asahi screamed loudly so angry and pushed Kyoko. _"Pig-san has now an opinion. You better take care of your weight and then support your friends."_

Kyoko would fall on the ground, but Hiroto was fast enough and caught her. His hand rested against her back and cast a deadly look at the three girls. _"Her name is Kyoko. And we are dating!"_ Hiroto voiced up and pulled Kyoko with him. The three girls were in shook as they watched Kyoko walking away with Hiroto.

 _"Sorry about that!"_ Kyoko mumbled.

Hiroto cracked a smile at her _"Not your fault. You shouldn't let them treat you like that"_

 _"I just try to ignore them..."_ Kyoko replied with a low tone looking away.

 _"You tried to walk the double distance only to ignore them. You shouldn't. They were wrong here, not you."_ Hiroto strongly said. It was not really his problem. But he knew that Kyoko was a sweet girl, and she should not be treated like that.

 _"They were wrong about you Amamiya-san. Not about me..."_ Kyoko said.

 _"Why were they right about you?"_ Hiroto rose an eyebrow curious.

 _"About my size and how I look, Amamiya-san. That is the truth."_ Kyoko responded as she gazed the ground feeling a bit awkward talking about her personal taboo with Hiroto.

He smirked how pure and naive Kyoko sounded. _"I am sure you are not ugly. You should not be effected by strangers opinion. You should not let them treat you like that. For what ever reason. And the name is Hiroto!"_

Kyoko nodded as she did not want to talk about that any longer. _"Hiroto?"_ she questioned.

"My name Baka. Don't call me Amamiya-san." he explained and tapped her back lightly.

Kyoko finally smiled _"Okay Hiroto!"_

They both reached the market and bought all the ingredients Kyoko would need to make the cake. Then they returned and she baked a strawberry cake for the twins. Hiroto even helped with the baking. Later they both brought the cake in Itokan diner in time.

* * *

 _ **Birthday time...**_

All the quests were slowly gathered around Itokan diner, it was one of the rare occasions someone would see all the main members of SWORD, family and friends of Kira gathered in one place. Everything was set, the birthday cake was there. The gifts and the decoration. Minoru and Tetsu brought the twins and Yuki. The only two that were late, Kira and Cobra.

 _"I told you to take the shoes too. The outfits do not fit their currents shoes."_ Kira was arguing loudly as she showed up with Cobra.

 _"Do you think they will be mad at us. Because i forgot the shoes?"_ Cobra mocked her.

Naomi quizzed _"Why are you fighting? whats wrong?"_

 _"The leader here forgot to get the shoes?"_ Kira said annoyed.

 _"Whose shoes?"_ Dan asked as he looked confused.

 _"The twins!"_ Kira added. Everyone looked at Kira and blinked. Next they started laughing.

 _"Kira we are waiting for ever. We should start this birthday, before they turn 2."_ Shin told her. Everyone seemed too tired working to set this birthday. The last thing they needed is more delays.

Kyoko and Kumiko took the twins and changed them to the new outfits. Naomi brought the cake. They lit the candles. The happy birthday song was sang. The candles blew off mostly by Yuki. Wishes were exchanged and gifts were given. Next the party started. A lot of food and drinks, dances. Everyone recalling the past memories. The event went on like that. Enjoying their time with friends and family.

 _ **~The end ~**_


End file.
